All You Need is Family
by Kbernier
Summary: The ultimate crossover. Our favorite magical hero is in for a surprise; family, old and new, love and new friends. Follow him as he gets help with his mission. Dumbles and select Weasley bashing. Veela, soul bond, marriage law. H/Hr, D/OC, B/L, P/A, N/T, other pairings. AU. Fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 1:

Harry wakes to Ron's snores, he turns over and tries to get back to sleep. He was having a good dream of him and Hermione flying on the back of Buckbeak again. Right before he was to kiss her, Ron snored. Cursing, he sits up and reaches f or his glasses. 'I really should get some contacts.'

"Can't sleep Mr. Potter?" the slimy voice of Headmaster Phineas Black asks.

"Would you be able to if confined to that one painting?" Harry banters back. At that Ron lets out a louder snore.

"No, that boy's a freight train."

Harry walks down the stairs to the basement kitchen. There he finds his three favorite people; Sirius, Remus, and Hermione, as well as Mrs. Weasley. The three were are gathered around the table, discussing something in the paper. It had been a week since his disastrous trial, he came out fine but he still felt that he was set up.

"So what's in there today?" Harry asks as he accepts a cup of coffee from Remus, before Mrs. Weasley can set a cup of tea in front of him. Her tea always smells flowery. Padfoot, Moony and Brains knew he was more of a coffee person anyway.

"Here pup, see for yourself." Sirius lobs the paper at him.

"Ministry Blackballed from School."

'Hmm…what's that about?'

"Cornelius Fudge decreed late last night that his Understudy, Deloris Umbridge was to take up the title of Defense professor. This morning, the Minister was told that he was overstepping his remit. The Ministry can only appoint a professor, if the School does not by midnight on August 31st. As we are still a day away from the deadline, the Headmaster was able to overrule the decision."

"New Teachers, New Classes, New Students for Hogwarts."

By Rita Skeeter.

Sources say that Hogwarts will be filled this year. They relate that four new professors, from the United States, will be coming over; one to share in the Divination classes, one to take over the sagging Muggle Studies program and the other two will divide the two new classes for a select few. These new classes will be filled with hand chosen students and the invitation can be revoked by the instructors for infractions.

The new classes will be announced at the year opening feast.

The new students that come from the U.S. with the professors were handpicked for the honor.

Remus Lupin, notably the best Defense teacher that has taught at Hogwarts in recent times, has agreed to take up the post yet again. It was released this morning by the school. My sources say that his presence was demanded by the incoming professors. Mr. Lupin is said to have been good friends with Harry Potter's parents while in school and before their demise."

"I can see why you are excited. Hopefully, they will be friendly." Harry mutters as he takes a bite of his toast.

Ever since he met Moody, Harry has changed his habits for Holidays. No more foods that could be easily potioned, unless made by himself or someone he trusts absolutely. That's a pretty small group, mainly the four people he would lay down his life for; Sirius, Remus, Tonks and most defiantly his Hermione.

The light brunette was constantly on his mind. He had fallen for her in their third year and had not looked at anyone since. He quickly made up him mind that this year, he would pull out all the stops to acquire Hermione's heart.

"So Harry, what do you want to do today?" Ron asks him as he and Ginny take a seat at the table.

"Well Ron, I'm thinking of doing away with these glasses and getting contacts. Aside from that, I was going to ask Hermione if she wanted to go through our books, somewhat preparing for the year. I want better grades especially this year. I don't want to skate by on my OWLs , they are too important. I feel like I have not been the best student that I could have been." Ron's face sours with each sentence.

Unseen by the room, Mrs. Weasley is silently cursing this new turn. It is bad for her on two levels; more time with Hermione means less time with Ginny and the more he studies, the more interest he will take in his finances.

Hermione was overjoyed, not only is Harry getting serious about his schoolwork and that means a new study partner but it also means more time with him alone. Ron barely ever has stepped into the library, he almost has an allergic reaction to reading.

That morning Harry, Hermione and Remus go into Muggle London for the optometrist appointment. They arrive back at 12 Grimuald Place in time for lunch and Harry is sporting a frameless face. He did end up getting new glasses but only for days that his eyes are tired and when he is going to bed. Even those are updated.

"Thanks Mi for going with me and the help picking out my new glasses." Harry hugs the girl and smiles at her.


	2. Chapter 2: A new year

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun. I eagerly await new books by any of these authors.

A/N: This is the first story I have ever published. After listening to friends and family badger me for a while, I figured I would try. Please only constructive criticism only. I am aware that I have messed with timelines and pairings. That is why I have said it is AU. Please enjoy

Chapter 2:

Getting off the cherry red train, a shiver runs through three boys at the same time. All three take the weird feeling as a foreboding sign of something happening this year. Harry though, is used to strange things happening to him, ever since he came to Hogwarts five years ago.

Professor Dumbledore stands to give his usual beginning of term speech. The aged man surveys the students as they start to calm and turn towards him. His eyes land on two students in particular, fifth years, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. The two have never gotten along, much to the man's chagrin. These two boys in particular are natural leaders of their peers and are alike in more than a few ways.

"Welcome First years to Hogwarts, and to returning students, welcome back. Please be advised that the Forest is off limits to everyone, that includes you too Mr. and Mr. Weasley and that this year there are two new required classes for a preset few, Mythological Studies and Weaponry. You will find out tomorrow morning if you made the cut" A groan echoes throughout the hall. "We will be hosting some new students this year. With that out of the way, tuck in." Dumbledore raises his hands and the tables are loaded down with food. He chuckles to himself as he watches the Hall quiet down.

Halfway through the meal, the doors to the Great Hall swing wide open. Every head turns to watch a group of robed figures stride towards the staff table. Three have black robes with scythes emblazoned on the back. Four more are robed in red with the swords, one with a scythe and a sword crossed on their back. Two are robed in silver with one having a lightning bolt and one having the bolt and a bow and quiver. The last five of the group have different robes from everyone else. The sea green robe has a trident, the grey, an owl, the brown, a tree, the orange robe has a hammer, two have light green and winged sandals, and the last has a gold robe and a sun on the back. The whole group other than four kneel to Dumbledore when they reach the dais. He nods and they stand with the others.

"Thank you for welcoming us, Sir." Says one of the figures robed in black, with a lilting feminine voice. "We will be here for the year and have agreed to teach your students in exchange. As you know we are here to find our missing children."

Dumbledore smiles, his eyes gleaming with excitement "I have been waiting for this day to come. May I please introduce you to the students and staff?" He looks over to the other adults in the group.

"Thank you but no, mortal." A red robed figure speaks up with a rough, commanding voice. An audible gasp goes through the room, including the staff table. No one has ever spoken to Albus Dumbledore in this way before. The man was the most powerful wizard alive. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stand to defend him, but he waves them down. The motion draws the attention of the visitors, who turn. With their hoods up, all the room could see is their mouths.

"Ah, the famous Mr. Potter, we have heard of you, boy and your three companions. The supposed Brains, Hermione Jane Granger; The Smartest Witch of the Age. Ronald Billuis Weasley; The Muscle, they will be singing your praises soon. Harry James Potter; The Boy who Lived, the Soul. Last but not least, Neville Longbottom; The Heart, also called the Bravest Lion in the Den. " The silken voice speaks again. 'We are proud of you.' She thinks to herself but projects it into Harry's mind. Harry looks over to see the hooded stranger looking at him. "I will do the introductions, thank you Sir." She turns toward the room again.

"Listen well, all of you mortals. We have come to join your school for the year. We hope to find some lost family members that go to school here. While here we will teach you some skills that we have and hope to learn from you also. I understand that you have a tradition of sorting into "houses". I have the feeling that your hat will not withstand the sorting, so I will sort our "children" for you. "

She turns to her group. 'Okay guys, on the count of three, one, two three.' The whole group drops their hoods. 'I might as well start with you, dear, and go down the line.' She turns to her mate and smiles at his famous sneer.

"Hey, look at her hair. Ron, why didn't you tell me that you had a hot older sister?" Seamus crows at his tall classmate. "Because he doesn't Seamus, I'm his only sister." Ginny glares at the Irishman. "If she was and our age, then and only then, I would marry a Weasley, then again I have never had a thing for redheads. I'm more of a golden brunette man." Harry turns towards Hermione, who smiles at him and shakes her head, before turning back to watch the group. She is certain that he is just joking. In doing so he misses Ginny's pout and her glare at Hermione.

"This is Professor Mars. He and I will be in charge of teaching you how to use conventional weapons." She motions to the white blonde man with storm grey eyes and wide shoulders in a soldier's stance. "Moving on, this is Clarisse Mars, daughter of Mars." She motions to the glaring girl beside him. "Clarisse dear, I think you will be suited in Slytherin. Please join them at their table."

"Yes, step-mother "the girl whispers and nods to her father, before she marches off and sits at the end of the table. The whole table erupts in applause. Clarisse bites her bottom lip a bit and smiles. She sits back to watch her step-mother continue with her half-brother, Frank.

Frank, himself is nervous about the whole situation. Where will he be placed? 'Frank don't worry, you'll be fine. ' Bellona speaks in his mind. He takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Frank Zhang, the son of Mars, you will do well in with the Gryffindors." He nods and moves to the end of the table. As he passes his father, the man's large hand lands on his shoulder. "You'll do fine." Mars mouths to him. He nods again, before moving. His table welcomes him with smiles and shaking his hand.

The next teen has his head down. 'Nico, my son we will find your brothers here. Keep your mind open.' His mother speaks to him, mentally. He looks up and nods to her, with his father's smirk. The whole Slytherin table gasps at the sight of the boy; he had messy ink black hair but the same storm grey eyes. He looked like a large, black haired Draco. "Nico Mars, son of Mars and Bellona, you shall join your sister at the Slytherin table. " Nico nods to Mars and kisses her on her cheek, "Yes, Mother." He moves to sit by Clarisse.

"Great I get the brat."

"Always am, my dear sister." Nico looks back to end up ensnared by the beauty of his girlfriend, Thalia.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, you and your brother Jason, please join the Ravenclaw table. "Yes Ma'am", they both intone as they move to the indicated table. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, you and I both know where you would be best." Percy chuckles and moves to the Gryffindor table. He sits next to Frank and watches as his girlfriend and best friend get sorted.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, please move to the Ravenclaw table, your intellect is too great for you to be anywhere else." The blonde girl shyly nods and sits by Thalia.

"Grover Underwood, please move to the Hufflepuff table." As Grover moves to his seat, the sounds of his clopping hooves echo around the room.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Please join Grover. " Leo nods and smiles at Grover. "Conner and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes, please pay attention. " The twins look up and smile nervously, having been caught at looking for hot girls by their aunt. They really don't want to get in trouble with Bella but being who they are it is inevitable that they will. "You boys will be joining the Gryffindor's as well. It looks like you might have some new partners in crime, Messrs. Weasley. " Bellona nods in the direction of the table and they move to it.

'Sister, where do you want me to go', Hazel asks Bella, mentally. Bella turns and smiles at her. "Hazel Levaeu, daughter of Hades, please join the Gryffindor table." Hazel nods and says, "Yes, sister."

"Now that is done, I will continue with us adults." Motioning to her black haired and amethyst eyed twin brother, "This is Professor Thantos. He will be taking over the Muggle Studies program. Next to him is Professor Apollo, who will be assisting with the Divination classes." She waves to the tall blonde with the golden cape. He in turn smiles to the hall and accidently blinds the first row of the four tables.

"Don't worry, I'll get that." He snaps his fingers and they can see again.

Dumbledore stands again and adds that Apollo will be starting a music class and helping out in the hospital wing.

"I guess that leaves me, I am Professor Krustalos. I will be your Mythological Studies teacher and as I said helping out with your weapons and music classes. Is there anything else, Headmaster?" She turns to Dumbledore.

"No, thank you Professor, now it is time for everyone to turn in, the term starts tomorrow. " He dismisses the students for the night. They file out and head to their dorms. 'Well, that didn't go as I had planned.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 3:

Once they get to the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron, the twins and Hermione wait for the new members of the house. When Percy, Frank, Hazel and the twins walk through the portrait door, they motion them over to talk. "Hi, I am Harry Potter. These are my friends; Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George. Welcome to Gryffindor, the boys' rooms are upstairs and down on the right and the girl's the same on the left. I hope we can get along this year." Unseen by Harry, Ron and Ginny exchange looks; since when has Harry introduced Hermione before Ron, and why did he leave Ginny out completely?

Percy reaches out to shake the younger man's hand. "Harry, the name's Percy. This is Frank, Hazel and these two knuckleheads are Connor and Travis. I hope for the same this year. It would be nice not to have to worry about being killed each day when I wake up." The thought brought Harry to more attention.

"I know just what you mean, trust me."

Hermione, being the brains of the famous trio, couldn't keep quiet any longer. "I noticed that the Professors all had Greek or Roman deity names, even you're named after a famous hero. It isn't uncommon in our world but, not in such a big group, unless they are related. You were all introduced with being associated with them also. "She blushed at being so forward with people she didn't know.

"Don't worry, we are not offended. We are related. "Frank tells her.

"How is that?"

"Before I start, you need to understand that the only side we are related on is the side that was mentioned earlier. Okay, how much do you know about Greek and Roman "Mythology"? "Percy asks her and her friends.

"I know about gods and goddesses, some of the stories and the epics." Hermione answers and the others nod.

"Let's start there, this might sound outrageous but I mean every word. Zeus is the ruler of the skies. Poseidon, rules the oceans, and Hades, rules the underworld. We call the brothers, The Big Three. Back after WWII, the brothers made a deal. They would no longer have children, seeing as any child of theirs is more powerful.

Zeus bowed out first, he fathered Thalia and Jason. They both can control his famous weapon, lighting. My father was next, having me. I can breathe under any depth of water, it heals me and strengthens me. Hades actually kept his promise; he said that he didn't feel the need when he had Hazel,she can call to stones and rocks. his other son, and his twins, who were becoming parents themselves. The other son was raised in the magical world as the oldest son of a pureblood house. His name is Sirius, after the dog star. Hades' son, Thantos fathered a son during a stay in Italy. The boy is his only child. Death was and is still in love with the boy's mother.

His other daughter, Krustalos and her mate, Ares had a set of twins. Those twins are walking nightmares for anyone against them. Janie can still give me the shakes. Later, they adopted a son and then went on to have another set of twins, one's a solider and the other is an ultimate feminist., and a set of triplets. Three of the four younger boys were taken and hidden. They are now 15 and their mother / aunt has narrowed her search to Hogwarts. That is why we are here. Ares has in the past honored some fine soldiers with bearing a child, though never has he cheated on his wife in the traditional sense, that's how Riss and Frank here came to be.

We are related through our divine parents. All the professors, Thalia, Jason and Hazel are my first cousins. Connor, Travis, Frank, Leo, Clarisse and Nico are my first cousins once removed. I know that this is a lot to take in."

The Hogwarts kids were taken aback. "You mean that Professors Mars and Apollo are really "Gods Mars and Apollo"." Hermione asks.

"Yes." Connor nods. "And Professor Krustalos is the goddess Bellona. Professor Thantos is Death, himself. He and his sister are what many mortals fear the most, the hand that touches you and says you are next."

"Okay guys, we should turn in. Mars can be kind of pissy in the morning. I've already been on his bad side enough for a lifetime. Harry where are our bunks?" Percy asks.

The boys file upstairs to their beds. Hermione and Ginny escort Hazel up to their dorm, where there is an extra bed. The shy girl is relieved to be included.

Hermione smiles at the girl as she heads to the bathroom for a shower. "Don't worry; you'll get the hang of things soon."

"I am sure we will become good friends." Ginny tells her sarcastically as they bed down for the night. Ginny was ticked that aside from one of the new girls, they were all more beautiful than her. Even Hermione had come back looking great. Being the vain girl that she was, Ginny was worried that any of these girls could replace her easily.

Hazel wakes in the morning to the sun streaming in the windows of the old tower. She wants to get ready for the day ahead. It feels weird to be around so many people now. She was used to only her family and very close band of friends.

When Hazel walks into the Gryffindor common room, Frank is sitting on the couch, staring into the fire.

"Frankie, why are you down here, alone?" She asks quietly, as she sets down next to the large Asian boy. He reaches for her hand. " I had a bad dream, saw Gram die again." Hazel squeezes his hand. "Remember, I'm here if you want to talk Frank." She smiles at him.

"I know you are Haze, you always have been. That's why I love you." He blushes when he realizes that he said that out loud. Hazel grins and gets up. "I love you too, Frank." She pecks him on the lips and motions for him to join her on the walk to breakfast.

"Haze, have you had any trouble here? You know outside?" He asks. She grins and shakes her head. "They come if I want them to, but it seems that the curse has lifted."

Down in the dungeons, the two Mars kids, Nico and Clarisse bickered all the way to the dorms. Clarisse could tell that most of these kids were cowards and it sickened her. There were only a few students that came close to having any redeemable qualities. The blonde Malfoy kid and the Zabini kid showed some kindness to them. Most likely, they were still trying to figure it all out. In the hall earlier, the whole room gasped when Nico smirked. It seemed to mean something.

"So what's with the Son of, Daughter of stuff?" the blonde asks, rudely. 'Ahh, that's it.' It's the same smirk. This kid has the Ares smirk down to a science. 'Could this kid be one of my missing brothers?'

"Draco is it, the dragon star? My sister and I are children of the God of War, Ares/Mars. He's the same guy, different names for different empires. In fact, the whole group tonight is either gods or descendant of them. The reason we are here is that we are trying to locate three members of our family. My mother has been told that they are here. Judging from my age, we narrowed it down to the 5th year here. You see it's two of my brothers and our first cousin we are looking for. Our cousin was born two months before my brothers and I were. "

"You're a triplet?"

"Yeah, but they were taken right after they were born. My cousin was nabbed the next day. Our parents and uncle are beside themselves, trying to find them." With that, everyone retires.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 4:

The members of the staff table watch as students start for file in for breakfast. Nico boldly strides in, the first of the Olympians, in full armor his hoplite helmet under his arm. He walks up to the dais and bows to the teachers proudly. He then joins his "House". His parents exchange a smile and discuss how to whip these undisciplined children into shape.

As the rest of the group comes in, it is noted that they also have battle gear on. Even Grover, with his clopping gate has padding on. The other students are confused by the large fire pit in the middle of the hall. Beside the brazier, a girl sits. Her eyes gleam with flames. Bella and Mars stride over to her and bow deeply.

"Dear Aunt Hestia, is there anything I can get for you?" Mars asks. The girl nods to him kindly. "No dear child, just the recognition is enough. As far as having a want, the house elves here have been most hospitable." She smiles to them and shoos them back to the table.

When Dumbledore waves his hand for the house elves to bring the food out, the godly children fill their plates. They walk up to the brazier, scraping the best of their meal into the fire. The sight is strange to the rest of the school.

When Percy and Nico get to the brazier, they kneel in front of the girl. "You honor us with your presence, Aunt Hestia." They both intone. She smiles at the two boys who are her favorites. Jason walks up, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Auntie Vesta." He bows deeply and smiles at her. The girl chuckles at Zeus' youngest child. "You too Jason. Have a good day in your classes. I'll tell your fathers that you say hello. Keep up the good work, you three."

When Percy sits down again, Ron asks him about his strange comment last night. "What did you mean by it would be nice not to worry about dying each day?"

He chuckles, "Well, put it this way, I have heard of "The Golden Trio "even all the way in USA. "The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter; the Greatest Witch of the Age, Hermione Granger; and the Strategy King, Ron Weasley." 'Though I don't think he'll stand up under the scrutiny of Jazz and Athena.' "It isn't just here. In a way Jason and I are in the same boat as Harry is. I actually share the "Chosen One" title with you, Harry. The difference being we were battling our grandfather, who was trying to rise again. That is another reason why we are here for the year, to train you for the battles ahead. Really who better, than the God and Goddess of War themselves."

Bellona and Mars are waiting for the combined classes to join them in the arena. The Quidditch pitch had been transfigured into a replica of the Roman Coliseum.

"I am quite sure you all know of my famous temper. Please don't push me. I do not permit laziness while training. From what I understand you rely too much on those pieces of timber in your hands. In this "class" we will not have wands. You will be learning how to wield real weapons. You will earn your grade with sweat and aching bones and joints." Mars barked to the students. Both adults are in uniform fitting a Greek hoplite.

"Mars, I think we should show them what is in store." Bella suggests a demonstration. He grits his teeth and nods. A smirk crosses his face, which she catches. His face falls when she shakes her head. "This will not be a redo of LA, Mars. I don't need to be mopping up ichor just because you want to fight with Percy." She chides him. She then turns to the experienced fighters at her disposal.

"Okay, Percy and Jason, come here. Let's see plan Delta please." Mars smirks at his brother and cousin, as they square off. Jason throws his coin in the air and catches his spear. Percy grabs the nondescript black pen from his back pocket. Many students twitter about him writing a letter.

"This pen is mightier than you think." He winks to Annabeth who giggles. He removes the cap and Riptide grows in his hand, to everyone's amazement. The two start to circle. As an afterthought, Percy taps his wristwatch. Tyson's bronze shield spirals out from his wrist. A group of girls swoon at the guys as they start to clash. Percy steps in and goes for the hilt of the spear. It crashes to the ground at his feet.

"That was no fun, we barely got into it. You can do better than that Jase." Percy cries to the blonde who stoops to pick up the spear again. Jason tosses it back up and this time catches a sword about the same size as Percy's. This time they really lay into each other when they clash swords. Percy begins to blur as they step up the fight. "You know it's not fair, you taking that dip, Sea Prince." Jason says through gritted teeth, trying to last against the might of the Chosen One.

"Okay show offs, enough for now. Let's let the others try." Bella trilled happily. Mars shakes his head and mutters something about needing to have a talk with his brother. After the students chose their weapons and armor and have a few dozen spars, Mars the end of class.

"That was the hardest class I have ever had. How can our grade depend on our sweat equity?" Hermione complained on her way to the Great Hall.

"No Miss Granger, your lives depend on your sweat equity. If you are half as smart as I have heard you are, and then you should realize that your side needs help that we can provide. Dumbledore may not see it, but I think Harry does." Mars interrupted her rant, quietly.

"With all due respect Sir, what can you do for us. We have been fighting against the dark lord for as long as we have been in school." She was a little scared, looking into the eyes of notoriously angry war god.

Mars takes a breath, to calm himself. "Miss Granger, so far he has been coming at you with a few cronies or completely by himself. When, not if, but when this war heats up, you are going to be up against everything he can throw at you." His famous temper hidden away under a calm demeanor. He walks past her and up to the staff table, sitting next to Bella.

"You had to put the brains on high alert, didn't you dear?" Bella chuckles as he sat down next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 5:

The students file into the extra DADA classroom. Bella is waiting for them, leaning against her desk. She is holding a wand, spinning it between her two index fingers. She looks up when the chatter stops abruptly. None of the magical children had ever seen someone playing with a wand in such a dangerous way before.

"Please be seated. Before I get started, you should know this is not a wand in the sense that yours are. As I am sure many of you have heard the adults in our group are truly immortal gods. I guess we should start at the beginning. Now it will be unfair for the Olympians to answer unless the class is stuck, OK." She smiles at the room.

"Eons ago, there was Chaos, who is the ancestor to all gods. Out of Chaos came Uranus and Gaea, the parents to the Titans, the Hecatoncheires, and the original three Cyclopes. Uranus hated his monster offspring, trapping them deep in Tartarus. This angered Gaea, who sent their son Cronus to kill his father. He did using a sharp sickle. The sickle was actually a scythe. After the overthrow, Cronus kept his siblings in Tartarus.

Cronus and his wife Rhea are the parents of the Olympians. Now no booing, we need to get past Grandfather's portion to get to the rest." The room quieted down. "Back to the lecture, where was I? Oh yeah, The Olympians. There was a prophecy that one of Cronus' children would seize power from him, he did what he could to stop it from happening. Each time Rhea gave birth, he swallowed the child whole. Being immortal, the kids grew up inside his stomach. With the last child, Rhea whisked the boy away and he grew up on the island of Crete. When he grew up he tricked his father into throwing up his full grown siblings. Together they waged a war against the Titans and won. The Titans were punished and the Olympians still rule from Olympus. The older set is made up of Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Hestia and Demeter. "

Bella took a break and waved her wand to the chalkboard. On it an extensive family tree is drawn. Seeing the two empty lines extending from hers and Ares' mate line makes a tear fall from her eye. Motion out of the corner of her sight, had her turning her head.

"Yes, Miss Brown?"

"Professor, what are those empty spaces?"

"Those spaces are where my grandsons' names go, girl." A new, arrogant voice sounds. Bella looks up to see her father leaning against the doorframe of her classroom. The tall dark haired man, strides in as if he owns the place. Bella and the rest of the Olympian group quickly drop to their knees.

"Lord."

"Uncle Hades."

"Father, how nice it is to see you here." Bella remains kneeling. Hades pats her shoulder and leans to her ear. "Show them what a daughter of the Lord of Dis looks like."

She screams out and jumps up to the ceiling in one leap. On the decent her wings deploy, she flaps once and lands gracefully on her feet. Her eyes have reverted to the glowing emerald green that she hides so carefully. Her vibrant auburn hair darkens to the inky black of Hades and Nico. It falls in a messy mane about her shoulders. Her stylish clothes lengthen and billow to become a hooded sackcloth cloak. Percy and Nico jump up and run to her, before they get close, her boney hand rises and an eerie rattling voice comes out. Harry starts to sweat, she resembles the dementors, and strangely, she looks like him as well.

"Do not get any closer Perseus Jackson, your life is not up yet. Nico, I need to put on my gloves and calm down for a second." Taking a deep breath she dons the barriers that her son hands her, tries to flatten her hair and turns to her father. "My Lord, why would you want to frighten these lovely, innocent children by making me transform?" She rattles. "You know I hate that my hair never stays put." Harry relates to that, his is the same.

"These kids need to know what they have on their side, the ultimate weapon. Boys and girls what you see before you is the biggest advantage that We could give you. Once we reunite our lost ones, you will have the largest amount of killing force on the planet. My dear daughter and her twin brother can only step in at the very last, otherwise they could wipe out everyone. If you still are confused by my demonstration, your Professor is the original Grim Reaper. Darling, click your little stick."

"Yes Father." Bella hits the button on her "wand", it transforms into the iconic scythe.

"Okay, I will go bother your brother and his "Muggle Studies" class now. Just knock if you need anything from either of us." Hades kisses Bella's and Hazel's heads and pats Nico on the shoulder. Before leaving he turns to Bella again.

"I know my descendants anywhere. All three of my missing grandsons are in this room. I am speaking to you now, you may not know that you are yet, but you are powerful beyond measure and you family has not stopped looking for you in 15 long years. Boys, one triplet looks just like his father, the other like my Enyo here and their cousin is the spitting image of my son. Your Grandmother and I are waiting to welcome you back." He smiles sadly and disappears.

"Well, one visit from a Big Three is enough for one class. Please write 20 inches on your opinion of what we discussed today. Class dismissed." Bella slumps against the desk. Getting her wings in will take some help from her mate and brother.

As the days go by, Clarisse gets used to the Slytherin House and the other houses. Her friends are spread out and making new friends all around. Her bossy nature, while serving her well in command doesn't lend well to making friends. Her parents and larger "family" know the sarcastic girl is actually very shy and insecure. While most girls are built like the willowy Annabeth or the shapely Hermione Granger and Thalia, Claire has the basic shape of a female but is more muscle bound. Something that on one level her father is proud of. His being a tad over protective didn't help either.

She notices that a boy who is in most of her classes, seems to show up just about everywhere she goes. He's not bad looking. His shaggy chocolate hair hangs in his eyes a bit. He's quiet, but when he does speak it is with authority and intelligence. She notices that his pale brown eyes follow her around. 'Maybe he is just trying to figure me and my group out.'

Theo Nott, on the other hand, has spent the last few hours following "his girl" around, keeping an eye out for other suitors. He was struck breathless by her beauty when her hood dropped that night. She was exquisite and he was over the moon when she was sorted into Slytherin. Now all he needed to do was get up the nerve to talk to her.

Having no class again for two periods, Bella decides to dance the stress away. She pulls out her IPod and clears the desks away. She is so into the routine that she doesn't hear Mars walking up behind her. He pulls her into his arms and they dance to the slow song playing from the little device.

"Thant told me that Uncle Dead came by. Are you OK?" He murmurs in her ear. Bella nods. "He shows up and makes me transform then proceeds to inform the class that all three of the boys were there. How could I not feel my own sons Ares? We just barely had enough time with them to name them. If you weren't holding Nico at the time, we would have lost all of them." She cries in Ares' arms for a while. Seeing her so worked up, brings out the gentle side of Ares, he starts to purr for her to calm her down.

"Enyo darling, we have them. They are safe here and we are now here to help protect them too. Clarisse told me that she has some suspicion as to the identity of one of them. There is this boy in Slytherin that has my smirk. He's pale blonde with silver grey eyes and has a holier than thou attitude. Get this he's named after the dragon star."

Bella nods, "Draco Malfoy, He is defiantly a good possibility." The youngest of their triplets was a small, pale baby. The other two were larger. Nico, the oldest was the largest, and then Hector. Hector took after his mother. He had her emerald eyes and inky black, messy hair. The only thing of Mars present in little Hector was his strong build. Bella already had an idea of who her middle son was. She saw the shock written on the faces of her students when she descended from the ceiling earlier. Then they all looked at Harry Potter. Harry and Bella could not look more similar.

"Ares, I think I worked out who the other one is. I am rapidly becoming more convinced that the local hero is our Hector." He nods to his mate. "I was thinking the same thing. We need to talk to Hades and Dad, and that coot Dumbledore soon."

"Dear we should talk to Dumbledore first. He would know what the family history is. I have the feeling that the Malfoys have lied to "their" son his whole life. I know Harry is without parents. The Potter's were killed by Voldemort the first time around. He tried to kill Harry but could not; the curse bounced off him and almost killed the bastard when it rebounded. That's why they call him the Boy Who Lived. The Weasley's have taken him under their wing. "

The happy couple walks up to the headmaster's office, neither one noticing the strange stares at Bella's wings. The griffin moved aside at the sight of them. "Come in" Dumbledore's voice sounded.

"Ahh, I see you figured it out then. Yes, our Harry and Draco are your boys. We need to speak to Lucius and Narcissa. They confided in me about Draco." The older man strode around the room, after owling the Malfoys. In five minutes, the fireplace erupts in green flames.

"This better be good Dumbledore, you interrupted an important business meeting." Lucius Malfoy strides in and sneers at the man. This did not set well with the other couple.

"Please sit Mr. Malfoy. This is about Draco."

"What did he supposedly do this time, Dumbledore?"

Mars and Bella stand to shake hands with the blonde couple. The arrogant man sneers at them but his mate politely accepts. "This is not about behavior of the boy. This is about his being adopted into your family and told he was yours." Mars intercedes. Narcissa takes a good hard look at Mars.

"Oh my God, you're his parents." She cries. "Please don't take him away. We were not able to produce an heir ourselves." Bella's heart goes out to her. She lays a hand on Mars' arm.

'I will handle this. This man is the right hand man to Harry's nemesis.' Bella mentally tells Mars.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy, I am completely OK with you two being in Draco's life, provided that you realize that from now on he is not going to be subjected to this pureblood mania. Most of his cousins are considered half-bloods in our world. Draco and his brothers are actually full-blooded. Our son Nico is a very powerful individual. His other brother has proven that he is also very powerful. From what I understand, he even bested you a few times, Mr. Malfoy. As far as his birthright as a Malfoy, I could give two shits. Neither my husband nor I am in need for money. My side of the family alone could buy and sell all the major countries until the end of time and still have vaults left over."

Lord Malfoy's eyes gleam at the mention the money. "What does your family do?" he asks.

"Let's just say, you can't mine for anything anywhere on this planet without dealing with my father. My brother and I deal in life and death." ' I am going to let them think medicine.' "My husband is basically in the business of war." Mars nods to Malfoy with a sneer. It is funny to see him back down when she has heard about his superior attitude.

"Narcissa, will you be willing to meet with me on Saturday? I would like to meet with of my sons' mothers, even become friends if possible. It's too bad that I can't meet the other lady. She died a few years back. Mrs. Weasley has been looking out for him though."

"I would love to." She gushes.

"I will owl you with where to meet , thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 6:

"Bella, I'm glad I caught up with you. I need your IPod for class." Apollo runs up to his brother and sister-in-law, panting. Bella pecks Mars on the cheek and walks off with his little brother. "OK Apollo, spill it. You of all people should be able to replicate any music you want. What is really going on?"

"I'm not used to kids, I need you to help me figure out what to do with them." The sun god pleads. Bella groans. "Let me guess, I'll be helping out in your class every time?"

Bella's wings have receded by the time lunch rolls around, but the story has spread like wildfire. Apollo decided to have the students sing a little to gauge where their voices are. The result was amazing. "With this much talent, I am sure we could pull off a talent show easily." He tells the class proudly. Bella tried to sneak out after he regained his swagger but he grabbed her by the shirt. "Oh, no you don't. You are in this too. I want all of us to do this, including us."

"Uncle Apollo, if you, Father, Uncle Thant and Mother are in this, No one else will be noticed." Nico speaks up. His uncles and parents are especially accomplished and famous performers. Bella picks up on this. "How about us adults supplement the show? No competition at all, just a show." Her son brightens. It is rare to see the boy smile and she views everyone has a gift.

Thantos' class takes the students outside by the Herbology greenhouses. There they find a three story colonial house. Bella trails up behind the group. For one class, it's large. The Slytherin house is represented by Nico, Clarisse, Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy. The Ravenclaw were; Luna, Thalia, Jason and Annabeth. Leo and Grover were there from Hufflepuff and the largest group was from Gryffindor; Percy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, both the Stoll and Weasley twins, Frank and Hazel.

The woman strolls right through the group with a polite excuse me. When she passes the Stolls and Weasleys, both sets of twins let out a whistle. "Boys I am sure you mean that as a complement, but still I am still your professor and mentor. In addition to that, I am sure my sons and family would object." She smiles at the boys. "Now I need to speak to my twin about something." Bella smirks as the shock ripples through the group at her casual mention of her twin.

"They seem a little taken aback at the news of us being twins." Thant chuckles when she lets herself into the house. "I am testing them to see how long it will take them to ring the doorbell or use the knocker." He informs his sister. "It's the first quiz of the term." Bella nods and laughs.

"I am here to ask you if you would like to help our dear cousin out with his little talent show." Thantos agrees and Bella turns serious for a moment.

"Don't go off the deep end brother, they are in the class out there. "

"Dad said he looked just like me." Thant whispers to his sister. She envelops him in a hug. They both start shaking with the knowledge of them finding their children after so long looking. After a while, someone knocks on the door. Thantos smiles and opens the door wide. "At last, someone was brave enough to attempt to enter the classroom."

"Thant, I'll see you in the Dining Hall. We need to discuss our children. Have fun guys, and no funny business boys." Bella points to both sets of twins. The boys hang their heads but they were still smirking. It didn't get past Bella, who when they picked up their heads flashed them her reaper face. She walks away mumbling "Wait until I get my hands on that Hermes, he has some explaining to do." Thantos laughs.

"Yes Sister, our dear fleet cousin needs to confess to if he was in England 18 years ago." Bella waves and runs back to the castle.

"Alright class, how many know what this is?" The professor leads his class into the kitchen pointing to the microwave.

That night at dinner, three professors sit at the end of the table huddled together. The whole hall is watching their every move from the corner of their eyes.

"It is obvious who our kids are. When Blaise walked in I was blown away by how much he looked like Maria and I. I wish he could have known his mother. I'm all he has left. Maria was so heartbroken when he was taken. I have no idea how to establish a bond with him that should have been there all along." Thantos sighed.

"We are there for him too Thant. He's family, and we don't leave family out in the cold. We have the same problem times two, plus the added problem of our sons being lifelong enemies." Mars clapped Thantos on the back.

"Don't forget that three out of the four are Veela. For some reason, it passed Harry by, he got landed most likely with a soul bond." Bella adds. "These boys will be looking for their mates as well as getting used to having powerful parents."

The kids went to bed that night with many questions floating in their heads. They knew that three of their fellow students were taken at birth and now will be reunited with their family.

Many theories were bandied around as to who were the missing sons. Harry was secretly hoping that he would be. Not because he didn't think that the Potter's loved him, but that he wished for parents more than anything. That and he looked just like Professor Krustalos, when she doesn't have her glamour on. It intrigued him.

Down in the Slytherin dungeons, Draco and Blaise were wondering who the lost boys might be. Each thought it would be cool to have siblings, being only children. Blaise noticed that he resembled both Bella and Thantos; he didn't look like either of his parents. Thantos was especially nice to him during the Muggle class. Draco thought that his parents must be related to Professor Mars, the whole family looked like him. It never occurred to him that it was him that was related to the war god.


	7. Chapter 7: Inheiritences and Two Down

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 7:

In the early morning, the castle was rent with screams of pain coming from the Slytherin dorm rooms. The head of Slytherin called for the Headmaster and the new music professor. Dumbledore and Apollo took one look at Draco, Nico and Blaise and knew what was happening.

"When I get my hands on Aphrodite, she will have a lot of explaining to do. I can almost see the reason for Nico and Draco's inheritances but why would she try to irk Death. He is not going to be happy about this." Apollo muttered as he rubbed their foreheads, easing the boys' pain. They slowly come out of the pain induced fog.

"What do you mean; she will have a lot of explaining to do?" Dumbledore asks. He was always happy to learn new things.

"My sister in law being the goddess of love, is the origin of all veelas. I know why for the two; Nico and Draco. I just don't see why she would provoke Death.

Thant is normally a very mellow guy. In fact I have only seen him riled once, when his son was taken. Thant flew into such a rage that he wiped out an entire city block in Rome. Completely flattened it, nothing left but the dust. I think I'll let Bella handle this one." The sun god shakes his head uneasily as he walks out of the room to find Bella.

"WHAT!" The reaper explodes. "Ares please go stay with Nico. I'm going down to Draco and Blaise. First I need to find my brother." She runs out of the room. Bella finds Thantos in his room.

"Twin, come with me. Blaise is in pain and needs you." Death jumps out of his chair and runs with his sister to the dungeons. When they get there, they find all three boys up and walking.

"Are you three OK?" Thant asks nervously. Blaise looks at him and sniffs the air. His sense of smell kicked in and he realized that the dark professors smelled like home.

"Professors, I don't mean to be rude but why am I drawn to you, both of you smell like home to me. I know it's not a mate smell but more like family." Draco nodded in agreement.

Thant's eyes watered, his son is realizing that he's related to him and Bella. His sister noticing, that Thant was speechless, decided to break the news.

"Blaise, the reason we smell that way is because we are related. You, my dear boy are my nephew. Thantos is your father. I am sorry but your mother died years ago. She had cancer."

"She never gave up hope that we would find you, son. We were devastated when you boys were taken. You are the light of our lives. Trust me, we will find out who took you boys and I am going to have a talk with Venus about your inheritance. You are a veela. That means that you need to find and bond with your mate before your eighteenth birthday. I will help you as will the rest of the staff, I am certain. That goes for you too Draco, even if you just need to talk."

"Thank you Sir." The blonde nods.

Bella turns to Draco and watches him for any reaction to the news of Blaise being one of the lost ones. He actually seems happy for his friend. This might go better than I thought.

"Draco, you seem happy for Blaise."

"Yes, ma'am, his life at home is not the best. Both of our fathers are Death Eaters. We bear the brunt of being groomed for service to the Dark Lord. We both don't want this." He admits.

"What do you mean "Death Eaters"? No one can eat me." Thantos is confused. "He doesn't actually mean someone who eats you," Bella chuckles.

"That ends today for both of you. We were hoping to tell you boys before the turning hit. Mars and I figured it out yesterday. You don't need to join that idiot if you don't want to. As for your "father", both the Malfoys have switched sides. It was my condition for them seeing you.

The reason you look so much like Mars is because he is your father. I am your mother and that means that the knucklehead next to me is your uncle, along with many more. I am sure you figured out that you are also a veela.

There is only one out of the four of you that was passed over by the gene that is your other brother. I have not told him yet about this, so I would appreciate it if you would let me and your father do it. Also, I cannot have you two fighting with each other anymore. It's a difficult pill to swallow I am sure but your other brother is Harry."

Draco swallowed loudly. "Potter is the other triplet?" he breaks down crying. He never had a brother before and now he has two. He has been so mean to him for so long. On top of that, his best friend is his cousin. Bella wraps her arms around her sobbing son. She rubs his back until he calms down. The boy has been through so much in his young life and there is more to come.

"I will try to be nicer to him and his friends. What do I call you and Mars? I never called the Malfoys mom and dad. It never seemed like they wanted me to. "He said sadly.

"Well, you can call us what you want to. They do care about you. They changed sides to keep in contact with you. Narcissa and Lucius want to have any relationship they can with you. I am not going to cut any support system from any of you.

I do want to clear something up though; you will probably hear me called many names. It comes with my many jobs. My name is Krustalos, it means crystal. I use that name when I am the Reaper. I am also your father's counterpart, so that is where I get the Bella. It is short for Bellona, Goddess of War. You will also hear our family call me Enyo. It means the same as Bellona but is the Greek name. Your father and uncles and aunts use it as a term of endearment. "She smiles at the two boys and hugs them.

"I need to check on your brother, Draco. I will see you soon. You two should probably get used to getting hugged; we tend to do that a lot in this family." She winked on her way out.

"She is something else, your aunt." Thant catches Blaise staring after Bella. "She is the one who tracked you boys down to Hogwarts. It took her many years because she personally ran every lead down. You and Harry were taken right from the birthing room. Whoever did this would have gotten Nico too if Mars wasn't holding him at the time. Enyo had passed out after naming you three. Mars and I were outside the room talking when they snuck into the room and took you and Harry, or Hector as he was named.

They got Blaise here, when Maria had fallen asleep after feeding you. She never got over the guilt of it. She made me promise to give you this letter if I was able to find you again." Thant holds out a wrinkled, folded envelope. Blaise took it from him gingerly. This was the only thing he had left of his mother.

My Dear Orion,

If you are reading this then your father has found you and I am gone. I have never forgiven myself for letting my guard down especially after what happened to your cousins the day before you were taken. I have loved you from the moment I found out I was with child. Your father was so happy that we were going to have you. He can be mistaken as a dark and cold individual, but he is not. He is warm and gentle.

Even you Auntie Enyo is amazed by the way he is with you and I. I imagine that you are asking yourself why if he loves me so much why he never asked me to join him. He has many times and I have refused each time. This way I can watch over you as you grow. Your grandparents have promised me that I will have a nice house and mirror so I can always see how you are doing. When you are ready, your grandfather will let us meet. I cannot wait to see how you have grown. You look just like a mini Thantos and I am sure you will be just as handsome when you grow up. Please remember that your mother has always loved you Orion.

I was told that you will be veela when you attain your eighteenth year. I wish that you find your mate and have long happy life with them. I look forward to hearing about her.

You have an amazing family Orion. They love each other with a ferocity that I have never seen. Your grandparents are the nicest people I have ever met. Your uncle Mars is a rough man to get along with but he is a fierce protector of his family. Auntie Enyo and he are also your god-parents (please excuse the pun.)You can go to them for anything.

Your father and aunt are very powerful; they have to be given what they are. Please remember that being Death is a big deal and that you father is not neglecting you. He guards the doors of death, only he can open and close them. Make sure that Auntie is always wearing her gloves when you touch her, if not she could kill you with one fingertip. Being a demigod, means that you can be killed by either mortal or immortal weapons. I am sure Mars will train you well.

I love and miss you my son.

Love,

Maria St. Rosa

Blaise looks up at Draco and then his father. "St. Rosa, isn't that the name of the last Roman Pope? "He asks.

"Yes son, your mother was the great niece of the Pope. He adored her, even after she became pregnant. It was considered an out of wedlock birth. She was excommunicated and shunned by the rest of her family. I offered many times to marry her, give her immortality, anything. She wouldn't have it. Father set her up in a little cottage and I will accompany you any time to see her." Blaise teared up and sobbed into Thant's shoulder. After he was done, he looked up and said, "I would love that, Father."


	8. Chapter 8: Apologies and Mated Ones

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 8:

Meanwhile Mars watches his son wake up from the pain fog. "Father, is this what I think it is? My senses are pulling on me."

"What do you mean son?" Ares asks

"I smell family and faintly I smell canvas and burnt aspen. It is enchanting. "Nico tells him.

Bella listens to two of her guys converse. Nico has his father's demeanor. They both hold a lot inside.

"Nico, I think it's time for breakfast. I need your father to come with me. See you in class OK?" she pulls him into a hug. She loves the entire group as her own children. Nico nods to Mars and jogs down to the Great Hall.

"Where are we going love?"

"To end this stalemate going on, both of our other sons need a good father figure. I thought that their actual dad could fill the spot nicely."

"Oh well then, lead on pet. I would love to do that. Who should we see first?" Mars asks nervously.

"Draco first, Malfoy really mucked that boy up. He was almost afraid of being touched by me. I got the feeling that he and Blaise were neglected by these fools."

Mars roared, "What?"

"These boys had a tough time hugging me. Draco actually asked me what he should call us, not what we wanted but what he should call us."

Mars knocked on the door to the Malfoy/Zambini room. Thantos answered it.

"Ah, well this is my cue to leave. Mars, please take it easy on them." He whispers the last part. Mars nods to him and strides into the room. Thant kisses his sister and goes to breakfast. He smiles to everyone he sees.

"Draco, I imagine by now you know I'm your father." Mars says softly. Draco nods hesitantly. When Lucius lets his voice go soft, it means trouble, yet there is no sneer or other form of anger on the large man's face. He actually looks nervous to be in the same room as Draco and Blaise, who he now turned to.

"Blaise, I am also your godfather. I want to apologize to both of you. If I was more diligent I could have stopped this from happening. I am so sorry boys; I hope you can ever forgive me." Mars' face was stained with tears. Bella laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Uncle Ares, I hold no ill will towards you. It seems to me that this was a strange set of circumstances. I would like to get to know you and my Auntie." Blaise blushes at the endearment. Bella strides forward and closes her arms around the boy. "I would like that too, Orion. " She looks from father to son. It takes about a ten count before Draco launches himself at Ares. They both start crying. "I have always loved you, Son. We have never stopped looking for you boys. "

"I have always thought that I didn't fit with Mother and Father. Now I know why. Do I have a different name also?"

Mars laughs, "It's funny. Your name is the same. "

"Thank you, I am partial to it."

Mars turns to Blaise. "You can choose what you want to be called, but when dealing our family; don't be alarmed if they call you Orion. We will call you Blaise in school if you want."

"I kind of like the name Orion. If that is what my parents wanted me to be called then so be it. Also, it will distance me from the Zabini family all the more. I didn't have the best childhood. Now that I am old enough to take the Mark, Father is pushing me every day. I will most likely get a letter today. "

"Mine was a little better, and Mom has explained that the Malfoys want to still see me. I am still a little skittish about it. Father is Voldemort's right hand man. He is actually living at Malfoy Manor when he is not terrorizing the populace. Is it alright if I stay here for the holidays? I want to get to know you better. We also need to know how to address you and the rest of the group and our elders."

"Well, as for your mother and I, how about Mom and Dad. That's what Nico calls us in close company. In public it's Mother and Father. If for any reason you need to formally address us it's Lord Ares or Mars, and Lady Bellona. Your mother only uses the Greek names for Reaper business. I call her Enyo, but we use it as an endearment. As far as you young man, (looking at Blaise) it's Uncle Ares or Mars, and Auntie. It's the same for the formal. The rest, I'll leave up to your mother Draco." Ares stands and hugs both boys again. Bella follows suit and they leave to see and talk to Harry.

When his mother excused him to breakfast, Nico knew that he needed to find his mate, Thalia. He sees her sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She was conversing with Anna and an Asian girl. As he drew nearer, he could hear a little bit of the conversation.

"I was dating a boy named Cedric last year, but he was killed by Voldemort. At least that is what Harry Potter says. I think he's lying just to get more attention. I mean the man hasn't been seen since he tried to kill Harry as a baby."

Both Annabeth and Thalia, being more intelligent than even any of these kids could dream of, chalk it up to the girl still grieving. Even if she was, they still believed Harry. His story makes sense to the heroes.

Nico drops behind Thalia and beams at Anna. Percy's girlfriend has a large heart as well as brain. The only other person that came close to Anna's intelligence level, is Harry's best friend Hermione Granger. He wraps an arm around Thalia's shoulders and whispers that he has finally went through his transformation.

"I love you my beloved mate." He murmurs in her ear. Thalia swings around and sweeps her lips across his in acceptance of the bond and their future together.


	9. Chapter 9: New Family

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

A/N: It's starting to heat up a bit. I have gone over this repeatedly, so if I have missed any spelling or grammar mistakes, I apologize.

Chapter 9:

They walk hand and hand up to the Gryffindor tower. Bella whispers the password Celestial and the portrait swings open. They step into the crimson and gold common room. Bella tells Mars to wait by the fire while she wakes the Golden Trio. She starts by heading to get the "brains".

"Wake up Miss Granger. We need to talk to you and your friends." Bella shakes the young woman's shoulder gently but firmly. "Hmm, I'm up. " A reply came from beneath the covers. Bella told her to get ready and meet her down in the common room.

Bella then walked across the balcony to the boys' side. She knocked before entering, just in case there is anyone already up and dressing. No one was. She walked to Ron's bed and shook him on the shoulder. The gangly red head woke with a start. He looks up at her with bleary eyes.

"Holy Merlin!" he yells and jumps up. Surprisingly, he didn't wake anyone else. It goes to prove how safe everyone feels in the castle.

"Mr. Weasley, I woke you so you and your friends could talk with us for a few moments. Please wake your brothers while I wake Mr. Potter." Bella turns toward her son's bed. While Ron runs upstairs to wake the twins, she watches Harry sleep.

"Harry, please wake up. We need to talk to you and your friends." The boy slowly sits up and reaches for his glasses. "Is this a dream, I just saw you a few moments ago."

"No dear boy, please get ready and come down to the common room." She steps out and runs into a tall red headed Fred. "Well, I would not mind getting up early if I got to see you each time." He flirts as Bella pulls herself up with his help. Mars growls from below at the comment. "Hell's Carrot's" he mutters.

"As I have said before, I really don't think my sons would appreciate it. Tack on ticking off the weapons master of the school, who happens to be your professor also." She chuckles, knowing after this discussion the boy will be apologizing to both the teachers and Harry.

"Please everyone sit down." Mars bites out. That Weasley kid is getting on his nerves quickly. He was a good fighter though. When everyone was seated, Bella spoke.

"As I said earlier today to someone else, this will be a bitter pill to swallow for most of you. Professor Mars and I have been looking for our missing sons and missing nephew. We have found all three in this school.

Earlier this morning, our other two sons and their cousin started their transformation. They are veelas. As for our third son, he for some reason is not. Of course he has a much bigger burden to shoulder. Being a hero is always a rough road to travel. Do any of you follow what I am saying? In addition, he may have inherited some of my abilities." Bella stops to catch her breath and build her nerve back up before continuing.

"I think I do, Professor. You are saying that Harry is the third triplet." Hermione speaks up after thinking for a moment.

The rest of the room looks from her to Bella and Mars to Harry. As the news sinks in, a grin breaks free on his face. "Really, you are my parents?"

Mars smiles at the pure joy on his son's face. All it takes for the War god to melt is his kid's happiness. "That also means that I need to apologize to you as I did to your brother and cousin. You see when you were born; your mother was so wrung out by the process that she passed out after we named the three of you. I was speaking to your uncle in the hallway, while holding Nico, when the two of you were taken. The next day your cousin was taken while his mother slept. Your Aunt Maria never forgave herself until the day she died. I haven't either, of course I can't die so it will wear on me for eternity. We still don't know who took you three but when we find out, it won't be pretty." He gives the floor back to Bella.

"We don't actually know whether or not you remember the Potters, but if you do, don't think that we want you to forget them. They helped raise you as much as they were able. They will be honored for it. As for us, you can call us whatever you like when it's close company. That includes everyone here. I consider all of you family, including your parents and siblings.

I'm nothing if not a mother hen. Ask the rest of our group. We chose you to be in the group because you are the warriors of the school. In our book that makes you family. We take care of our family. Now for the bitter pill, you know that one of your brothers is Nico. Your missing cousin is Blaise Zabini, though I think he mentioned wanting to go by his real name, Orion St. Rosa. Please don't let on, he wants to do so to distance himself from the "dark side". I really don't blame him. Your father and I are his godparents, pardon the pun. Your other brother looks as much like your father as you look like me. Try and figure it out son."

Harry thinks for a moment and shakes his head. "The only male student in our classes that has Dad's coloring is Draco Malfoy. Is it true?"

Mars nods and sighs. "We are well aware of the animosity between you all. All we ask is for you to try and get along. He is willing. He actually broke down over how cruel he was to you. I know it's hard to accept but please try."

Harry thought long and hard. "If he is willing to try then I am. He is my brother. Is Draco his real name?"

Bella smiles, "Yes, but yours is different. We named after your father's friend and a great warrior Hector. If you like Harry, you can be Harry. Just don't be surprised if the elders call you Hector. That is all for now, I can't waste all my good material for class now." She winks at the group.

Ron pats Harry on the back. "Tough break man, Malfoy's your brother."

"Yeah, but your mom is a fox." Fred remarks. The war god and his son both glare at him.

"OK, that just proves my point. Your brother is coming here and explaining this." Bella huffs at Mars and points at the twins.

"They have a point dear and you know him he'll just egg them on. Plus do you really want the god of liars, thieves, and gamblers teaching them new tricks. I for one don't need my little brother hitting on you more than he already does."

Bella thinks for a moment. "No dear, but when he comes for the dance, he has to answer to me and Percy."

"Why does he have to answer to Percy?" George speaks for the first time.

"Because after the war, Percy made all of us gods promise to claim our children by the time they reach 13. He made us swear on the river Styx. Even we gods can't go against that oath." Mars told him.

"Now off you go. Your schedules have been switched around so Bella has you in the morning and I have you in the afternoon." He barks while standing. Harry stays behind with Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, please tell your mother that I am going to be writing to her soon, the same with you Hermione." Bella asks them. They nod and run to fulfill her request.

When they leave, Harry looks up at his parents and grins. "I can't believe that I actually have parents." He then walks up to Bella and hugs her. They both break down. "It's Ok, let it out Harry. You are a strong man. I know it is hard having this hanging over your head." She kisses his hair. When he picks his head up again, she looks him in the eye. "You should speak to Percy. He knows exactly how you are feeling right now. He was there last year."

Harry nods and turns to Mars. The man wraps his strong arms around the boy. "We are here for you, Son. If you need to talk, strategize or anything please don't hesitate to ask us OK."


	10. Chapter 10: Getting to know you

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 10:

Saturday rolls around and Bella gets ready to meet with Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy at the Three Broomsticks. She kisses Mars goodbye and heads down the worn path with some other early risers.

"Hey Professor K, we heard that you are meeting with Mum." The Weasley twins shout as they catch up. Bella nods and they shrug and continue on to the sweets shop.

Bella pushes through the bar's door and orders a butterbeer from the barmaid. The woman sets the drink down with a sneer. 'She doesn't like the competition.' Bella thinks.

"Don't worry Rosemersa, I have a husband. Please let me know when Mrs. Weasley and Lady Malfoy get here" she walks to a booth in the back and corrects some essays while she waits. Twenty minutes later the barmaid and the two women are standing in front of her. Bella puts away her busy work.

"Ladies be seated. I asked you here to get to know you both better. I don't have many female friends here. Most of them are back in the States. Cissa, have you and Lucius discussed Mars and my terms?"

"Thank you and yes to both. We have decided to join the Light, if they will have us. Thank you for keeping us updated about Draco. You are so kind to do so." The poised woman gushes.

"I meant what I said. I want you involved in his life. Now Molly, I want to discuss Harry with you. You and Mrs. Granger have basically been his mother for four years now. I want to thank you for that. Mars and I consider your whole brood our family." Bella tells the redhead.

"Thank you Bella, Harry is like my son. I have always hoped that both he and Hermione would be actual parts of our family someday." She blushes.

"I am unsure about Hermione, she is not my child. Now that we have been in contact again, I can feel Harry's signature. I feel all my children's. Harry has inherited a few of my quirkier aspects. I suspect that once he became of age, he would have siren tendencies, he has already started showing the minor calls that I did at his age. If so, then he will be carefully watched as I was. He has shown a pull towards a certain girl in his class. I would not be surprised if they are soul bound and if they are then it would be because of his siren blood."

"Mr. Potter has siren blood. Will the school be safe?" Cissy asks.

"Oh, yes. As long as he finds his mate soon. I have noticed that some of the young ladies have started to follow him. I wouldn't be surprised if he has fully mated by Saint's Day or thereabouts. Any longer and we will start to see the typical siren behavior." Bella urges.

"Out of the four boys, only Harry missed the veela gene. Both Draco and Nico are. So is my nephew, Orion. Nico has already found his mate. It's Thalia Grace. They were already an item, much to her father's chagrin. My uncle is very protective of her, with her being a pine tree for about five years."

"What do you mean a tree?" Molly asks. Both women were hanging on every word. Bella led a very interesting life in their opinion.

"She was fatally wounded in battle against a monster, trying to get her friends to safety. Her father, my uncle, turned her into a tree to one; keep her alive and two; protect the campground. Percy ended up finding a cure for her, when he and Clarisse brought the golden fleece to the camp."

Molly sighs, "My God, the poor girl! How many children do you and Mars have? Is it just the three boys?" Cissa seemed interested also.

"We have the triplets, a set of twin girls; Reyna and Hyla, a son that we haven't seen in many years until we came here, Remus and another set of twins; Alec and Jane. Mars and I have taken in Frank and Clarisse, after their families either died or couldn't take it anymore. Mars granted a boon to both of their mothers for being good soldiers. In that respect, he views them as his children. So I think that adds up to ten." Bella smiles at them. She is very proud of all of her kids. "I am such a mother hen that I take in almost anyone. I keep an eye on Percy for his mother. He even calls me 'Mama Belle'. Hazel, my little sister, stays under my wing, as does Grover and Fred and George's new best friends, the Stolls. Jason, Thalia and Leo needed parents, so we stepped up. Mars is Thalia and Jason's older brother. They are Zeus' kids. Annabeth is my god-daughter and Mars' and my niece."

"Girls, I am meeting with Mars for dinner in an hour. Will you please excuse me?" Bella, Molly and Cissa stand and go their separate ways with the promise to meet again.


	11. Chapter 11: Dates

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 11:

Percy knocks on the Ravenclaw Common room door. After answering the question, the door opens. Annabeth steps out. Her blonde ringlets are piled on the top of her head. "Anna, you look great!" Percy whispers in her ear. They were dressed for an elegant dinner, she wearing a midnight blue velvet gown with silver designs all over. She wore abalone earrings and pendant. Percy was wearing dark grey dress slacks and a dark blue oxford shirt. The experienced couple walks to the Room of Requirement.

"Harry and Ron told me about this place. "I hope you like it." Percy nervously rubs the back of his neck.

When they reach the seventh floor corridor, Percy walks back and forth for a while, thinking about the kind of room he wanted to enter.

"I need a place to propose to my girlfriend. " He repeats over and over again in his head.

The door appears, and they enter. The room was lit by groupings of candles. A small table is off to the right with a meal already served. Percy pulls Annabeth's chair out and seats himself. They eat in companionable silence.

After dinner, he leads her over to the soft leather couch in front of a roaring fire. "Annabeth, I asked you here to ask you something important. You and I have been through so much over the years. You have won each and every piece of my heart. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. I know we are still young in terms of the majority of the world, but in both this world and ours we are adults. Annabeth Chase, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She could only stare as he went from sitting beside her to kneeling at her feet, with an aquamarine engagement ring. "Oh Percy, yes I will!" Annabeth yells, her eyes tearing up. Percy stands and pulls her up to him. He slides the ring on her finger.

"Thank you Percy, you made this the most romantic night of my life" Annabeth threads her fingers through his unruly locks.

He gathers her in his arms. "You are welcome Wise Girl. I just wanted to make this special for you. I love you so much." He murmurs in her ear as he leans in to take her lips with his.

"Love, we need to discuss the possibility of more involvement. These people need more help. Plus we haven't seen our _family_ in a while. Bella and Alice are probably going nuts." Mars tells his mate as he pulls out her chair. She sits and arranges her napkin while she thinks of a solution. "Ares, we could ask the six and Peter over for a "bull session". We need to meet with the Order about this. Maybe we could convince them and the pack to come over and help." She says thoughtfully.

Mars mulls this over. "Let's talk to Dumbledore and the rest before we send over some owls." He chuckles. Bella nods and looks at the menu.

"When does the rest of the Order start training?" Bella asks after they order their meals.

"Monday, you, Thant and I are taking shifts. I am going to work with the young men. You take the women and Thant will take the powerful." Mars passes on the information that was gleaned while she was lunching with the ladies. They converse about the children and students while they finish their meals.

"Care for a spin around the floor my mate? We haven't danced in a while." He stands and extends his hand to help her up. They dance close together for three songs before Mars stops and looks behind Bella.

"Brother, what are you doing here?"

"Just have a message for Bella from Father." Hermes hands a letter to Bella and disappears with a snap of his fingers.

_**Dear Niece,**_

_**It has come to my attention that my great-grandson has figured out that my Thalia is his mate. I just wanted to tell you that I will not stand in their way. Also, the mates/spouses of any others will be granted immortality, even the half-blood heroes. I am glad that you have found the boys. Give our love to them and Ares. The same offer goes for any warriors that you, Ares and Harry deem indispensable.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Uncle Zeus**_

"Wow, what has gotten into the older set; first Uncle Dead and now Father. What is next, Seaweed's dad slows dancing with my sister?" Mars shakes his head. He pulls Bella close and kisses her passionately.

"Ares honey, I'm getting to like this teaching thing." Bella tells her husband.

"Oh yeah, well I guess we can stay for one more year." Mars pretends to think it over.


	12. Chapter 12:Nico saves the day

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 12:

Harry walks into the Great Hall for dinner, floating is more like it, having been with Ginny the whole afternoon. He can't remember why he is suddenly attracted to the fourth year, it's strange. She is pretty in her own way but not the type that Harry usually goes for. Where he likes brunettes, she has the Weasley red hair. Her boyish figure is a 180⁰ from the hourglass figure that catches his eye normally, namely the figure of his best friend's. One that he has been dreaming of since third year. Now that he is thinking of Hermione, all attraction to Ginny flies out the window. He takes a breath, sits down and looks between his two best friends.

"What now guys, you were both fine this afternoon."

"That was before I caught Malfoy staring at Hermione ever since we walked in here. So what's going on between the two of you, 'Mione?" Ron sneers in the Gryffindor Princess' direction.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Ronald. I have not said a word to him, though I am willing to give him another chance." The girl quietly tells the angry red head, while buttering a roll for Harry.

"WHAT!" Ron explodes, standing up. "Harry did you hear that?"

"Yes, I did, Ron. Thank you Hermione." Harry growls at the boy for yelling at his mate. Whoa boy, where did that come from. Come to think of it, it explains a lot. Harry is liking this, the more he thinks about it.

"Ron, I have my reasons. Professor K told us to be nice to each other. If Draco-"

"Oh its Draco now, is it?" He sneers.

"If Draco is trying, then I will too. He and Harry are brothers after all." Hermione finishes her thought, patting Harry's hand.

"Thanks 'Mi." He whispers, using his nickname for her. Ron gives a sour look. 'She hates it when I call her anything but Hermione, though he gets away with it.' "Do you really believe they are brothers? I mean, they look nothing alike. All my siblings and I resemble each other. Percy looks more like Harry's brother than Malfoy." He queries as he turns to his food.

Nico is sitting with him, when Draco notices the red-headed menaces, otherwise known as Ron and Ginny Weasley making life hard for his brother and his mate. Even if the pair haven't figured it out yet, he could sense the bond between them. Ron blows up at Hermione at least once a meal, this time it's over her trying to be more cordial to him. Draco kept his face smooth, but inside he was jumping around. His brother's mate, who he tormented since they met, was willing to try and accept him.

"Ron, turn around, you bloody git." Fred and George chime together. They point in the direction of Draco and Nico at the Slytherin table. "Yeah, so what am I looking for?" He asks. "They are trying to show you the other brother. Take a good look; he's a split of Harry and Draco." Hermione retorts. The boy in question turns and smiles over to the Lion's table.

"Some friend you are Ronald, giving up on Harry and Hermione because of Draco. What about Harry and Blaise?" Fred scolds his little brother.

"Zabini and Harry could be twins, if not for the eyes." Hermione reasons, again catching Draco's gaze on her. She blushes and returns to her meal. 'What am I thinking, it's Malfoy. He's probably trying to come up with a new taunt. Mudblood is getting old.' She muses as she packs her bag and leaves, heading for the library.

Draco understood that it confused Hermione, him staring at her all the time. He had only one reason for the action. He wanted to apologize for his horrid behavior. Orion had told him just that morning that he had found his mate. Leave it to Orion to end up with a Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood specifically.

Nico laughs as his brother hurried to pack up in hopes of catching up with the curly haired witch. Draco had been trying to catch her eye and sniffing the air for few minutes. 'Ah, so she's one of my future sisters in law. I wonder if Harry realizes that red head he's been hanging with is after his vaults.' Nico muses to himself.

On the other side of Nico, Daphne Greengrass sat and watched Ginny Weasley grin with malice, when Hermione packs up and leaves the Great Hall. Daphne knew that her friend was in love with her best friend. In turn, Hermione knew about Daphne's huge crush on Draco Malfoy. She hoped that if all the fates aligned, they would be sisters.

"Excuse me; I couldn't help noticing that you look a little down. Is there anything I can do for you?" Nico asks her. She sadly shakes her head. "Thank you, but no. If he doesn't see she is trying to trap him then I cannot do a thing to stop it. I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, and my name is Daphne Greengrass. "

"You might not be able to do something about this but I can. Mr. Potter is my little brother, well only by three minutes but yeah. I will get him away from her. Might not be overnight but it will be soon. May I ask why you are so concerned with him?" Nico inquires. Daphne shakes her head.

"I would really like him and I to become friends. We barely know each other but I am drawn to him. I could care less if he had all the money in the world or the title of Lord Gryffindor. We both come from the ancient families. I am good friends with his best friend Hermione, whereas Miss Weasley is always going behind her back. I think Hermione is more suited to him and she is hopelessly in love with him. "

"I get it. She is trying to isolate him from his friends. I see that the younger redhead is also trying to do that with Miss Granger. I can tell that she has no use for him though. I need to bail my brother out now. Nice meeting you Miss Greengrass."

Nico swaggers into the Lion's den. 'Just call me Daniel' he chuckles to himself. From observing for the last few weeks, Nico has noticed that both of the younger Weasleys try to pen Harry as often as they can so, he can only talk to them. Right now, there is a hole where Hermione sat. Nico drops into it before the ginger boy can slide over. The older set of brothers nod at him and the Stoll twins welcome him before returning to their conversation with the Weasley twins. He doesn't miss the glare that the sister lays on him. Smirking at her, he turns to his brother and kindly asks Harry to come with him. The boy smiles at the thought of his slightly older brother wanting to spend time with him.

"Sure, I'm free right now."

Nico grins and they leave before the others could intrude on their time. "Harry, I thought that you could use some air. I've been watching you for a while now. It seems to me that other than that set of twins, Mr. Longbottom, Miss Lovegood and Hermione, you have mostly hangers on. The younger Weasleys are greedy and manipulative. I'm sorry if I have angered you. I just wanted you to have an outsider's view. I did overhear the conversation. The reason that you and Percy look similar is because we are all related. Percy's dad and our grandfather are brothers. "

The fog was finally lifting, "Thank you, some of the same thoughts were running through my head as well. I am going to watch myself around them. I noticed you were talking to Daphne Greengrass."

Nico laughs, "Yes, she has shed some light on a few details that I had not thought about. I think her, your Hermione and my Thalia would get along nicely."

"I would like it if she was my Hermione." Harry says glumly. Nico shakes his head at his brother. "Harry, I am willing to bet my whole Mythomagic collection, that she has always been yours. I have it on good authority that she is madly in love with you." The boy's head perks up. "Really?" Nico nods and hugs his brother.

"Hermione, wait up. I would like to speak with you if I may." Draco calls out to the girl. She stops to wait for him, half a corridor away. When he finally gets to her, she raises an eyebrow.

"You're heading to the library right? How about we talk there. This will take a while." Draco suggests.

They find a table in the back and sit down. "OK Draco, as out of character this is for you. I will give you the benefit of the doubt. What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to apologize to you. Mind you, I am not making excuses, I was raised to believe that anyone of non-magical blood was underneath me. Again I want to apologize. I had that ingrained into me and then you have outscored me on every assignment, test and even in practical assessments. The only thing that I have beaten you at is flying.

I am trying to turn over a new leaf. I humbly ask for your forgiveness and will attempt with all my might to refrain from all out harassing you. I do have to say that I admire that you always gave as well as you got. Please can we bury the hatchet and be friends. I would like to know the Hermione that my brother knows. Hell, I would like to know the Harry that everyone else knows."

"Thank you Draco. It means a lot to hear that from you. I understand that we grew up differently. I would like to be friends also. Harry is interested in forming a relationship with you as well. We are all only children. I think that has given you and I a shade of being selfish. Meaning, we like things to go our way. Harry was raised very differently than we were. Where we had parents who cared for us, he had a set of minders that have used and will continue to use him worse than most of this world uses house elves. I think they may even beat him. He has never told me outright but he moves in certain ways to suggest it sometimes. Harry has a need of real family. I am going to admit to you that and I am aware that it is probably obvious to you, I have been in love with Harry since the first day of school. I don't mean this year. I know I'm not what he needs to marry but I wish it would happen anyway." By this point, tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks.

Draco wiped the tears away. "I know about as much as the Ministry about how the Four Families marry. The Potter line has never put a blood stipulation on the heirs. The only requirement is marriage. Lady Lily was a muggle born and Lord James retained the title. Don't let the snobs get you down. I have your back now, so does the scions of the other three houses. Think about it Hermione. Who are your best friends?"

"Daphne, Susan, Harry, Neville and Luna. I have a feeling that I will make some tight friends with this new group also."

"OK, so Greengrass, Bones, and Potter are the scions of the First Families. Harry is the scion for both of the Potter and Black Houses, being blood adopted at birth by both his parents and godfather. Longbottom is in the next rung down as am I. If cousin Sirius had not assigned it to Harry, I would be heir to Black, my being the only male descendant born in this generation. Lovegood is an old family but not ancient or noble. Add in Pansy, she needs to have more female friends. Parkinson is a powerful name also. For being a muggle born, all your friends are the powerbrokers of the next era." The blonde smiles at her and then nods to his brother behind her. Draco stands, "Harry, your girl here has been crying, not from anything I did but from a misplaced notion of her worth to a special someone in her life. We have made up and become friends. Will you accept my apologies for being an arse these last four years. I would like to become as close as we would have been if this had never happened." He holds out his hand, like he did the first day of school many years ago. This time Harry shakes it and pulls the slimmer man into a hug. "I agree brother." He turns to Hermione. "I don't know the bloke but, I happen to think that any man in this school stupid enough to pass you up is in need of a brain transplant." I wouldn't let you go for anything. He takes her into his arms.

They are in love with each other and don't know about the other. Draco shakes his head as he walks away.


	13. Chapter 13: Family Tree & Big Brother 1

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 13:

"Welcome back class, first of all I would like your parchments." Bella addressed the class. She waits while they rustle around to produce their homework, which she collects. Turning back around, she sees that they have two visitors. Bella smiles at her parents. Mars must have informed them.

"I realize that you want as much time with them as possible, but they do still need to learn, Father." She chides. The class turns to see both Hades and Persephone walk in the room and sit down.

"We also want to see you teach, my dear. It's been a while since you did it last." Her mother answers. She sits next to Hermione and Luna.

"Dios, why did I not see it before, I am getting rusty. Apollo would be so disappointed in me, for not seeing this." Looking at the three women, her mother could pass for a schoolgirl still.

"OK, where was I, oh yes." She waves her wand at the board. The elaborate family tree shows again. This time the three lines are filled in. The three boys grin at their spaces. Bella can see her parents scan the room in hopes of catching sight of them. All three brothers, flanked by Ron, Orion and Theo Nott are sitting in the middle row. In front of them are Hades, Persephone, Hermione, Luna, Clarisse and Pansy. The four girls, were nervous being so close to the elder gods.

"Moving on to each family group, seeing as though it can get confusing let's get this out there now. There is a lot of intermarriage in our family. Take my parents for example. Hey, what do you think I wasn't going to use you if you came? It's a Mythology class. You guys are prime pieces of it all.

My father is Hades, Lord of the Underworld. (She writes it on the board), my mother is Persephone, goddess of springtime. (She again writes on the board, drawing a line between them.), now here comes the screwy part. My grandparents on my father's side are Cronus and Rhea. On my mother's side, my grandparents are Zeus and Demeter. Can anyone tell me what is going on here?"

Bella waits for it to sink into their minds. Her parents chuckle to themselves.

"Wait a second, how could that be?" George Weasley asks.

"Please explain for the class, Mr. Weasley. What are you seeing?"

"You said that one set are the Titans and one set are Olympians."

"Again explain your thoughts."

He looks between the boards and asks if he can come up, Bella agrees. George goes and points to the sibling line, with his wand.

"All three are direct siblings. Hades, Demeter and Zeus are brothers and sister. Is that what you are trying to show Professor?"

"25 points for Gryffindor, my grandfather is my uncle, not to mention my father in law, as he is Ares' father. Now that we got that out of the way, let's continue on. Mother and Father had three children, my brother and I and we have a younger brother that we haven't seen for almost sixteen years. Now my father being what he is has had one other child, my sister Hazel. Her mother is the famed voodoo priestess, Marie Levaeu. Being the ruler of the Underworld comes with some perks, other than the overcrowded fields of Asphodel. He controls the world's store of gems, metals, and ores. That lovely circlet on his head is the famed Helm of Darkness. It acts very similar to an invisibility cloak. To clear up some rumors, they are very happily married. So don't believe the hype.

Now on to my brother and I. From Father's little demonstration last time, I am sure you know who I am. The Reaper of Souls, I am wearing my gloves now, so don't worry if I touch you. I am also the Goddess of War. That is why I help with Professor Mars' class. My brother on the other hand is the personification of Death. He is what many call the pale rider. The world is not coming to an end yet, so please leave the writings of John out of this class. If it were then you would have two of the four on earth. Mars is the red rider. Placed together, my brother and I are known as the Death Twins. Thantos and I have a younger brother, Sirius. We have not seen him since the summer after he graduated from Hogwarts. As for Mars and I, we have more in our family. In order, there is; Alec and Jane, Remus, Reyna and Hyla, Clarisse, Frank and Nico, Harry and Draco. That means that five of my sons and one of my daughters are in the school as of now.

I would like to move on to a generalization, if I may. Any child born of one god and one mortal is known as a demigod or half- blood. Many in this room are this. The child of two gods is known as a minor god or godling. To prove my point Percy, he is the son of Poseidon and a mortal woman named Sally Jackson-Blofis. He is a demi-god. Now Nico, Harry and Draco are minor gods. Please don't let it go to your heads boys. They are the sons of me and Professor Mars." A whistle rents the air. Bella looks up to see Jason and Percy cheering. "For homework, please do a family tree going back three generations on each side. I know for a few it was already covered today, I still want to see it in your hand." Bella calls out as they start to pack.

At lunch, the staff notifies the students of a dance coming up. "We will be having some more visitors for the dance. Please be welcoming." The headmaster pleads. "Mr. Underwood, please come up here if you would."

Grover hops over the bench and trots up to the head table as fast as he can.

"Yes Siiiir." He bleats.

"Grover, it has come to my attention that you have a female friend who could not come here because of the weather, am I right?" Grover nods.

"Well, we can ensure her a place in one of the Herbology greenhouses if she is willing to come over." Grover's eyes light up.

"May I write to her now Sir?" He scampers away when Dumbledore nods.

_Dear Juniper,_

_My lovely tree, I have been presented with an offer for you. The Headmaster of the school we are at has offered to let you stay in the greenhouses. There is a dance coming up. I would like it if you could come. I love you, my dear. Please consider coming over. They have these instant travel thingy's called portkeys. They can get you here in no time at all. _

_Everyone is doing fine. Nico and his parents have found his missing brothers. It's funny because the other two were arch enemies up until they were told. Death has found his son also. Two out of the three are veela, so is Nico. Now they are trying to figure out who their mates are. I think Bella already knows who the mates are. You know how she is. That is all for now. _

_All my love,_

_Grover_

He folds up the letter and sends it with some candy from Honeydukes for Mr. D and some quills and ink for Chiron.He ambles back to the Great Hall, in hopes that he will find some enchiladas on the table.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione leans into Harry. "Your mother said that she has a younger brother, Sirius, and that he went here. I know of only one Sirius, how about you. She also said that one of your brothers is named Remus." Draco sits down and nods in thought. "That means I need to make another apology."

The three of them turn when their DADA professor, and good friend chuckle behind them. "Don't be so surprised to find out. Think about how protective I am of you since I met you two. I knew that there was three, but his attitude was throwing me off of thinking that Draco could be him. The minute I smelt you I knew there was some relation. Just didn't think it was my little brothers." Remus smiles. Harry and Draco jump up and hug the werewolf.


	14. Chapter 14:Challenge & Dance part 1

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 14:

"Class, in accordance with the dance coming up; I wish to issue a challenge to you magical ladies. I challenge you to dress like your favorite female Disney character." Thant looks over his class. "If you need help coming up with one please ask my sister, I can only come up with a few Princesses." He chuckles at the thought.

After class, a flood of girls storm to Bella's door. "To whom do I owe this much attention. Let me guess, my brother has issued a challenge. OK, what kind of knowledge is I supposed to be the font of this time?"

"Disney characters, Professor. What is Disney?" Pansy shyly asks.

"Well at least this is something that I can handle. To answer the question, Disney is an entertainment company under which movies are made, amusement parks are built. It was named after its founder Walt Disney. He was a cartoonist; an artist that draws silly pictures. This man dreamed of making movies out of these drawings. He achieved his dream.

The company made movies out of Muggle fairy tales, over the years they came up with their own stories as well. I happen to have a collection of these movies. So what do you say if we do a movie/ girls night and figure out what characters we can come up with? Though I would say Miss Granger, Grace, Chase, etc. could help also."

"Yes, but I already have one in mind, I want to be Aurora. I am going to charm my gown to change from pink to blue just like the movie."

"I guess we need a list then." Bella chuckles at the girls. That night in the Great Hall, everyone gathered for a Disney movie marathon.

The next morning, Bella posted a list for the girls to sign up for a character. With Professor Flitwick's help, the name was taken from the list as each signed up. At the end of lunch, Bella had a list to work with. She was going to issue her own challenge to the boys; figure out which girl was your counterpart. She was going to dress each of them up and each boy and girl must wear masks.

Hermione…. Aurora

Pansy….. Jasmine

Thalia… Snow White

Hazel… Tiana

Ginny….. Ariel

Annabeth…..Cinderella

Clarisse….. Megara

Luna….. Alice

Daphne….. Rapunzel

Susan….. Belle

As the magical girls will need help with their costumes, they traded off with the non-magical ones. They helped with hair coloring and styling spells and the others bartered with their knowledge. Bella sends a note to Luna with a younger student to meet her after supper.

"Yes Professor, what can I do for you?" Luna asks as she enters Bella's office.

"Miss Lovegood, the list I have from the great hall says that you would like to be Alice. My question to you, is do you want to be the juvenile Alice or the teenage Alice? Disney just redid the movie into a live action movie."

"I think I would like to try the adolescent Alice. Thank you for giving me the choice."

"You're welcome, Luna. Have a good night."

Bella is humming to herself as she gathers the boys together. She has made copies of pictures of the "mates" of the girls. "OK boys, when you expressed interest in this project, you signed a paper saying that you would at least dance two songs with your "match". Harry, your character is Prince Phillip. Leo, yours is Aladdin. Nico, you have The Prince. Frank, you have Prince Naveen. Connor, you have Prince Eric. Percy, yours is Prince Charming. Theo, you have the luck of transforming into my brother in law, Hercules. Neville, you have the Beast. Orion, you have The Mad Hatter, and last but not least Draco, you have Flynn Rider. Here are pictures of each of these." She hands the copies out.

Orion walks up to Bella, "Umm Auntie, can you help me with this? Why is this a picture instead of a drawing?"

"Because the story was redone and the girl decided that she would like to do the teen version of the character. I know it is quite out there but as far as the muggleborns go, you will be a hit. I am sorry that it means looking like an off shoot of the Weasley's for the night." She pats the boy on the back and he walks out to join the others.

"Now or never, Theodore, just go and ask her." He mutters to himself, not noticing that the girl he was talking about had moved within earshot of him.

"Ask who, what?" Clarisse inquires, spooking the boy.

"Um, hello. I'm Theo Nott. I'm a friend of Draco's. Would you be interested in accompanying me to the Halloween Dance?" Theo held his breath while she thinks. When she smiles, his world lights with hope.

"It's nice to meet a friend of my brother and cousin. Yes, I'll go to the dance with you Theo. Thank you for asking."

It takes two days for Juniper to respond with a resounding yes. She will be there in time for the dance. Madam Sprout was beside herself with excitement. The woman loves anything to do with plants and was looking forward to getting the view of a plant.

Grover and Annabeth are waiting for Juniper when she gets to the castle. She runs for Grover and he bleats with joy as they hug. Chlorophyll tears run from her eyes when she sees the greenhouses and the forest.

"Ok Orion, I am here to help you with your costume." Bella calls out as she opens the door to his and Draco's room.

"Thank you Auntie. I am not sure about this." He looks down at himself. He had an odd colored outfit on; a plum frock coat and golden breeches, a cream poet's shirt and green striped vest. All through the costume were pins, scissors, measuring tape and other bits. "This is strange even for our world."

"Terrance Highhtop is the love interest of Alice. He was the milliner for the White Queen of Underland. Those in the trade used to go mad from mercury poisoning. Add in the fact that he saw his whole clan destroyed by the Red Queen's men, it all adds up to him being a little off his rocker." At Orion's raised eyebrow Bella smiles. "Ok, maybe he is completely round the twist."

That night was the Halloween dance. The ten girls walk into the Hall and everyone gasps. The boys all stand together and try and deduce which is their "date". Bella and the rest of the gods decided to attend the dance as themselves as 17 yr. olds. They all dressed in Hogwarts uniforms. As a joke, Ares wore Slytherin robes and Bella, Gryffindor. Ares' brothers Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hermes were dressed in school robes also; two Hufflepuff and another Slytherin respectfully. No one realized who they were, even with the large metal braces that Hephaestus wears on his legs. The DJ was playing Muggle songs that the magic kids didn't know but enjoyed anyway. Thantos danced up to his sister wearing a Ravenclaw uniform. "I figured I would have been placed in this house, so here I am."

An adult Thant and Bella climb to the stage "Hi everyone, my sister and I issued a challenge to our classes and ten men and women took up our gauntlet. Now the other part to this is can these Disney characters figure out their other half." He joked to the crowd. "I now have only one question. Really Sis, Megara?"

"Hey, she signed up for it. Boys just be glad none of the girls signed up for Esmeralda, you'd be Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame. "She jokes back.

Ginny is sure that the man walking to her is _**her**_ Harry. He has black hair and a roguish manner. She almost swoons.

"Hello Ariel, how are you? Where is Flounder and Sebastian?" Connor asks the mermaid.

"Harry, cut the crap. Just kiss me and let's move on."

"I am sorry, but I am not Mr. Potter. Just one of his many first cousins." Connor is now glad that Harry got the pretty girl in the color changing dress. This girl is a horror show.

A brown haired, blue eyed Harry walks up to the Renaissance princess with the color changing gown. "Judging from the attire we have on, I'd say we match. Would I be correct in assuming that you are the Sleeping Beauty, Princess Aurora?" He bows to the girl. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a red headed girl, dressed as a pretty mermaid, go puce in jealously.

"Yes, would you be the son of King Hubert?" The girl curtseys and he kisses her hand.

Leo walks up to the harem girl with ink black hair. "Princess Jasmine, I presume?" He asks the girl. _I hope it's Pansy, that girl is pretty._

"Yes, what is your name handsome?"

"I would be Aladdin, a poor beggar turned into the Prince of Agrabah, thanks to marrying you."

Clarisse chuckles to herself, _I wonder if Dad helped him with his costume. He looks just like Uncle Herc. _She walks up to the man. "Excuse me but I think I can help you. I am sure we are matches as you and I are dressed as my uncle and aunt."

Theo was speechless; the girl talking to him was a goddess. "Well, I am to assume that you are Meg then." The girl nods. "Yes, Theo. I had my stepmother match us up."

"Oh thank the gods!" He pulls her to him. "Claire, I am so glad." He then crushes his lips to hers.

Luna was standing against the wall, scanning the room for any odd looking boys. She knew that with the girl she picked that the matching character would stand out. She is about to walk to the refreshment table, when a large purple top hat atop a mop of curly orange/red hair starts to bebop towards her. She still could not see the other person's face but his outfit out there. The Hatter stops before her and bows deeply.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" asks the amazing looking male, his violet eyes spinning.

"I have no idea. Very happy un-birthday to you, Terrance." She replies. "Thank you Orion, I know it is a strange outfit. You are very kind to let everyone see you like this." Luna stretches up and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Orion looks into her eyes.

"Anything for you, Luna. I need to ask something. I am certain that you are my mate, would you consent to being with me for eternity?"

"Yes, Orion I would love to spend my life in your arms." She smiles dreamily at him.

"Thank you, my love. My mate." He pulls her to him and purrs.

Thant was watching the veelas out of the corner of his eye. Draco would sniff the air every time a girl walked by. Bella grabbed her sister, Thalia, Hermione and Luna and started dancing with them. Hazel and Bella stood back to back and started dancing. The song was "Save a horse, Ride a Cowboy" by Big and Rich. By the end of the song, Thalia had caught on to who the dark haired girl was and was dancing along with them. "He's mine" came on and Ares pulled Bella away from the girls. They sort of slow danced and giggled at the words. When they looked back again, they noticed that Harry and Ginny were off at a table alone. So far it was just talking but Bella was not fooled. She knew that Ginny was not going to be her daughter-in law any time soon, even if that was her aim.

"Hey, look over there." Ares whispered in her ear, pointing into the crowd. There stood Clarisse making out with Theo Nott. "I guess she is over Chris finally." Bella shrugged. Ares grumbled softly.

"Ares, are you really going to pull that. She is the same age as the boys. She deserves to be in a relationship too. I want to see our daughter happy. "Bella chided the war god. "She is a good girl, she puts up with being one of _your_ daughters. She adores you. Theo is a good boy. He's best friends with her brother and cousin. Nothing will happen, if it does, then he'll step up."

"It just feels different when it's your little girl, growing up." He moans. She smiles softly at the big lug. "Storm Warning" started up, Ares slaps Bella on the rump and laughs. "Go tucker out our cousin and my little brother and make all these guys jealous that they are not dancing with you."

She sashays up to Percy and Jason. At first Annabeth is pissed, until she listens to the song. "Aunt Bella is that you?" She calms when Bella nods and pushes Percy away. Both boys are struck by the beauty of their dance partner. They had never seen her before. Percy recovers quicker than Jason and realizes that it's Bella. When he points it out, a look of horror comes over Jason's face.

"Perseus Jackson, listen to me now. Watch out for her. When Bella was younger she was a siren. The only one that looked normal. She's in her younger form. That means if she speaks every guy in this room other than her immediate family; meaning Ares, Frank, Remus, the triplets and Thant will be severely attracted to her." Jason turns to Bella. "Please don't speak. I don't feel like having the shit beaten out of me by my older brother." Bella nods and makes a motion to Jason as if to say I'll try.

When the song ends Mars comes back up to Bella. Taking her into his arms he leads her to a table that has his brothers around it. The guys stand as she approaches.

"Dios, Bella I forgot what you looked like back then." Apollo exclaims. He smiles at her and pats her on the shoulder. She nods and sits back in her chair to look around the room. Being young and in close proximity to Hermes unnerves her immensely. He still wanted her, even though she chose Mars.

"You would think that even in these younger forms, the boys would come see their fathers." Hephaestus grumbles.

Bella takes out paper and pen**, 'That reminds me, Herm. Since when did you have two sets of twins? I get that they have the hair because of the mother. My question is how could you sink as low as Molly Weasley, when you've have had many gorgeous women in your life and many clamoring to be with you. What was it an nectar goggles night or what?'**

"Something like that. Not that I would hold against the boys. They have made me proud. They plan to open a joke store." Hermes beams at Bella. She nods and writes **'Claim them!'**

"Fine, Bella." Hermes waves his caduceus at the Weasley twins and a pair of winged sandals appear over their heads. Bella nods to her brother in law. The Stolls recognize the spinning symbol.

"Our brothers!" They explain to the Weasleys that they were just claimed. Fred and George were sons of Hermes. The man himself walks up. "Don't worry boys, I have learned at a dear price to honor all my children. That price was your older brother's hate and then his life. His sacrifice for our world, made it possible for Percy to win the war against our grandfather. I am proud of you and of your plans. Please don't take this out on Arthur. He deserves your respect, having raised you both. I am sad to say that your mother was a mistake, but you are not. I will always be here for the four of you. You now have two fathers. I love you four." After he hugs all four of his boys, Hermes goes to sit back down.

Seeing his little brother open up again, Hephaestus stands and limps to his son and the pretty girl with him. As he goes, he attains his adult form. The pretty girl taps his son on his shoulder and points to him. Leo turns and drops to his knees.

"Forgive me, I did not even know you were coming Father." Leo kept his head down until Hesph pats his shoulder. "I forgive you my son. Now would you please introduce me to your lovely friend. I am sure your step-mother will be glad to meet with her in the future." Hesph chuckles kindly.

"Yes, my lord. This is Miss Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, this is my father Hephaestus, God of the Forge."

"Nice to meet you dear girl. I am glad that my son did not inherit my awkwardness around the female sex. Continue on my son."

"Nice meeting you too, sir. I would be glad to meet with you or your wife anytime. I hope you have a good night, Sir." Leo hugs the kind man, before he limps back to the table.

Sensing her discomfort, Mars suggests going to see the boys. When they stand and look for their sons, they only spot three out of the five. Nico and Thalia were nowhere to be found. Draco was talking to Orion and Harry was talking with Frank with Ginny and Hazel conversing about something.


	15. Chapter 15: Dance part 2

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 15:

Ron was sitting at the table with Hermione; they looked like they were having a fight about something. Ron was bright red and Hermione lips were tightly pursed. The only good thing about her siren problem is women were not affected. Bella points to the table and makes a motion to indicate that she was going to break the fight up. She takes a parchment out and writes a note to the DJ.

_Please play these songs. I am going to get some of these kids up and moving. I would like it if you announce the following names to join me on the dance floor;_

_Crocodile Rock- by Elton John…Ronald Weasley_

_Honky Tonk Badonkadonk- by Trace Atkins…..Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levaeu, Thalia Grace_

_With a little Help from my Friends- by The Beatles….Harry Potter_

_Across the Universe- by the Beatles…Draco Malfoy_

_Moondance- by Van Morrison…..Orion St. Rosa_

_Renegade- by Styx…Nico Mars_

_Thank you._

Bella takes the note to the DJ booth and stands in the middle of the floor, waiting for her partner. The song starts with a jarring piano solo.

"Will Mr. Ronald Weasley report to the middle dance floor?" Ron pops his head up. He stands and walks onto the floor. Bella beckons him with her finger. He blushes and ambles up to her. "Miss, I really can't dance well. Who are you anyway?"

"Why do you care, Ron? She's hot. Go brother." Fred yells over the music. Bella motions for Ron to pay attention as she leads him through a slight swing dance. When the song ends, she mouths thank you to him. Ron turns red and quickly rushes from the floor.

The DJ starts up the next song," Can Miss Granger, Weasley, Lovegood, Chase, Levaeu and Grace please report to the dance floor?" The girls all file to the middle of the floor as the song really kicks in. Bella snaps her fingers and their outfits change to tight jeans and shirts with boots on their feet. All the boys are whistling as they start to dance. The point was to have the girls work up a sweat, thus their scent would be stronger. As the song ends, Bella's work pays off. Draco runs up to Hermione and asks her to dance, followed by Orion asking Luna.

Bella shoots a look to the DJ, when Harry walks by her. The next song starts to play and Bella taps him on the shoulder. When he turns she wordlessly asks him to dance.

"I am not very good at all. Are you sure you want to dance with me?" Bella nods and he shrugs. She doesn't try to get him to do anything difficult. As they are dancing, Bella notices Ginny glaring at her. _'Hmm, that needs to be looked into. Also why is my son emitting a pinkish glow?'_ She thinks.

"Harry, its Mom. Do you know why Miss Weasley is glaring at me and why you are turning pink?" She whispers.

"Thank the gods; she has been glaring at everyone since I tried to tell her that were not together, again. I told her that I was in love with someone else. As far as the pink glow that might be a love potion. For some reason those things have never worked on me. I have been in love with Hermione for a few years now." He lowers his head at the admission.

"Harry, I suggest that you ask Miss Granger to dance. I have a hunch and usually they are never wrong. The sooner you complete your bond, the sooner you can get rid of Miss Weasley. This has got me wondering about Hermione now. Could she be getting dosed also by Ron? When the dance is over please bring Miss Granger and meet Draco at your father's and my rooms. We are getting to the bottom of this tonight." Bella kisses him on the cheek and hugs him as the song ends. She turns to see Ginny Weasley in her face.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend. He is mine." She exclaims.

Bella catches Ginny's arm as she tries to land a slap. Twisting the girl's arm around to her shoulder, she leans in and whispers. "That's 100 points taken from Gryffindor for attacking a teacher and two months detention with Mr. Filch, Miss Weasley. You may think you're his girlfriend, but as his mother I have more right to hug or kiss him as I see fit." Bella growls and unleashes her reaper face. The redhead backs down immediately. "You have lost the right to participate here and in the warrior classes as they are up to my discretion. Please head back to the Gryffindor Common Rooms now."

After dancing with Hermione and correctly assessing that yes, something is wrong with Miss Granger; Draco approaches Daphne and asks her to dance.

"Draco, I thank you for asking me for a dance. I hope my friend ends up with who she wants."

"Who's your friend and who's the bloke?" He asks as he dips her.

"Hermione Granger and Harry." Daphne admits. Draco now understands to partial pull towards her; a familial bond.

"I think it will happen. My brother is head over heels for her. Anyone can see that they are meant for each other."

The next song starts and Bella drags her blonde son away from his laughing friend. Once he realizes who it is, he relaxes and they almost glide on the floor. "So my son, how is it going with the search?"

"Great, though something is up with Hermione's scent. I can't place it."

"I have an idea of what it is. Meet me and Dad, your brothers, Hermione, Thalia at our rooms after the dance." The song ends and Draco bows to his mother.

The next song starts playing as Bella is looking for Orion.

She finds him with Miss Lovegood. Though she is a pureblood, Bella has heard the mean things said about Luna being crazy. 'Good for you Orion', she thinks and walks away. Instead she dances with Apollo and explains her thoughts.

"Finally, I got you all to myself, Mrs. Mars." Nico murmurs in Thalia's ear. They have escaped for a few minutes alone. Since he came into his inheritance, they haven't had much time to themselves.

"I don't see a ring on my finger, Mr. Mars." Thalia raises her eyebrow at him. She didn't take anything lying down. That's what he loved about her.

"That can be easily rectified. I don't have one now, but come Christmas, if you accept me and are a good girl my love. I'll see what I can do." Nico sits Thalia on the wrought iron bench, kneels down at her feet and speaks from the heart.

"Thalia Grace, from the moment I met you, I fell in love with you. You bring fire and life into my existence. That day, I endeavored to make you see reason and let me love you. When you finally agreed last year, I was on top of the world. When I came out of the pain from my turning, all I could smell was you, my mate. I love you with my whole heart. I am proud to call you my mate. Even though we are already mates, I would like to ask your permission to mark you as mine and for your hand in marriage." He looks up into her bright blue eyes and see tears.

"Thank you Nico, you just made my wildest dreams come alive. I love you too, my mate. Yes, you have my permission to mark me and yes, I would love to marry you."

He gets up and pulls her to him. "Thank you, my love." Nico holds her close and purrs for her.

"Nico, we need to get back to the dance. The 'rents will be looking for us. Plus I think your mother might want to dance with you."

Nico runs up to them when the first notes of Renegade come on. He grabs his mother's hand and throws over her over his shoulder; they run to the middle of the floor. He spins Bella out and she grabs Thalia's hand on the way back. While the three dance, Bella brings them into the loop. Nico is enraged that someone would tamper with a soul bond, not to mention that it's his little brother's soul bond. He and Harry have gotten closer. Nico, following his older brothers' example; makes time to talk with all three of his brothers and Claire each day. If he needs advice, he goes to his father or to Remus. It's handy having Remus around, he'd missed him the last few years. Bella and Thalia are out of breath when the Styx song ends.


	16. Chapter 16: Finding out the truth

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

A/N: These few chapters are large so I have split them up a bit.

Chapter 16:

When Bella and Mars get away from the dance, they find their children, Orion, Luna and Apollo waiting for them at their rooms.

"Let's get this over with. " Mars bites out to his younger brother. The sun god nods and follows the group into the sitting room. "Now Hermione and Harry, I want you to sit very still. This will hurt. Mars take ahold of Draco; he's going to put up some fight about this."

The father takes his son and nephew and wraps his muscular arms around the boys' torsos. Bella muckles on to Nico just to be sure. The elder blonde walks in front of his nephew and future niece. He passes his hands over both of them and gasps.

"I found the problem. Harry, you have a very powerful love potion in your system. I will unblock it. Sister, Brother, your son has been fed a carnal lust potion geared towards Miss Weasley. The strength could rival Eros' arrows. It's out of his system. Harry, don't trust the younger two and the mother. They are the ones that I see who have given them to you. I sense the twins and the two older brothers are trust worthy as is the father.

The best way for Harry to counter any more of these spells and potions is to have the soul bond completed. He needs his mate to accept him. He has some other things going on but I will need to figure out the best way to go about removing them."

"On to Miss Granger, Hermione you also need to be aware of the three Weasley's. I also find there is a disinterest draft against Harry, in addition to the love potion for Ron." While Apollo unblocks the girl, Draco is going mad with rage.

"I am going to rip those weasels apart. First my brother, now my friend, they will not get away with this."

As soon as the last remnant of the potion left Hermione's system, she looked over at Harry and asked what the pulling sensation towards him was about. Harry hits his knees in front of her. "'Mi, we are soul mates that is why we feel this pull. Do you consent to being with me for the rest of eternity?" He asks as he gazes into her bright eyes.

The girl nods to the kneeling godling.

Apollo clears his throat. "You will be given the option to become immortal, as will Miss Lovegood. Thalia already has accepted our father's offer."

Mars crows, "Welcome to the family, girls."

"I hate to interrupt the love fest here but, I will not have this happen again. My dear husband we need to call a meeting. NOW!

Bella storms out of the room. Now that she has found her boys, no one is going to take them away from their family again. When she gets to the stone gargoyle, she deploys her wings and flies to the Headmaster's office door. She barges in and strides up to the desk.

"I have found the blocks on my son and Miss Granger. Between the potions, spells and bindings, I am surprised that those two can operate normally. I am now under the impression that I need to call in my troops and support staff. I do not need yours or any of this country's permission to do so. I am extending the courtesy of letting you know. You and your Order will be included in the meetings unless any are deemed untrustworthy. It should take about a day to get everyone here. On a brighter note, we gods have decided to help fill out the talent show roster, but as some of us are pros, we will not compete."

Bella turns on her heel and walks back to her rooms to start summoning the troops. She walks in and looks to her mate. "It is time for a family reunion. We need to get Eros, Psyche, Hermes, Artemis, The three, Hesph and Athena here pronto. In addition to them I will be calling The Voltori, Cullen's, Peter and the Pack. "

"Enyo, I haven't seen that look in your eyes since the twins were bitten. I pity anyone on the other end of that look. Caius will not like dealing with Children of the Moon again. "Ares cautioned.

"I don't give a damn, they are lucky that I decided to work with them. That blonde prick will take it from one of them if I order it. Sorry children but I do not deal with blind prejudice well. Harry who do you trust as far as the adults in the magic community, who don't you?"

"Well, I trust Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Madam Bones, My godfather Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alistair Moody, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flintwick, Snape, Sprout, Hagrid, Tom at the Leaky Cauldron. I know I should not trust them but the Malfoys are trying to stay for Draco so I will need to. Kingsley Shacklebot, and Amelia Bones, she's the head of the DMLE."

"OK, send a mass letter to meet us at the headquarters tomorrow night. We will be holding a war council in the RoR, until further notice, every week. I am off to call and email my list. Sons, please give us a well thought out list of who not to trust. I am glad to hear that your uncle and brother have been looking out for you. Your cousins will be privy to this as well. Hermione, get the kids you trust together and have them meet us there also."


	17. Chapter 17: Calling in the troops

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 17:

Bella dials the familiar number, if she calls Bells then the message would get out faster than if she took the time to call each person. She decides that this conversation should be over speakerphone.

"Morgue, you kill'em we slice'em, what can I do for ya?"

"Bells, its Enyo. I'm calling in the troops and the band. Hopefully, we can have some fun after we kick some ass. I need you guys, Peter, the royals and the pack. When you get here, Edward and I need to talk, before he is seen. I'll explain when you arrive. We found the boys, all of them. I am sending some friends over to get you all. I can't wait to see you!" She gasps into the phone.

"Of course, everyone heard and is packing. Love ya Sis."

"Tell Doc to bring plenty of blood." Harry and Draco turn to look at their mother as she hangs up. Did she just say blood? "Draco honey, can you go get Severus and Lucius for me please?" The blonde nods and takes off to find the men. The three return a few minutes later.

"Men, I have heard tell of a ceremony to raise the dead. How does it affect the retuned souls?" Bella asks.

"The Calling is dark and takes a lot of power from the person performing it. The returned have seemed to be alright for the rest of their lives." Severus drawls.

"Then I need to talk to my father if he would grant me two souls to return to the living. I think that they could be useful in this endeavor." Bella muses. She walks around thinking for a few moments. Suddenly she kneels down and pounds on the floor in a rapid manner.

"Professor, I have heard of knocking on wood for luck but not granite." Hermione mutters. Bella laughs, "It's not for luck Miss Granger. I am putting in a request to see the Lord of the Dead, aka my father."

The air grows heavy and dark. "Good he's coming." Hades walks in the room and Bella kneels before him. "Father, I need to make a request of you as ruler of our realm. I would like for two hero souls to return to the living with their memories intact. I have the feeling that their return would help ferret out a major discrepancy that I do not want to go into right now."

"I don't see a problem with that, you and your brother have never asked for any favors even when it was in your best interest. Who may I ask am I to bring back from the Iles of the Blessed?" Hades inquires, his interest piqued.

By this time the little group was joined by Thantos and Narcissa Malfoy. "I want Lord James and Lady Lilly Potter. Their souls have proven to be heroes each time they came back. I want them to be a part of Harry and Hermione's lives. Much as I want Lucius and Narcissa to be a part of Draco's. The three Marauders will be reunited and be in charge of the Weasley and Stoll twins' manufacturing operation. Who best to train them in this type of warfare than the original Marauders?" The group was blown away. Harry who thought that he would never get to have parents now will have two sets, three counting the Grangers, just like his brother. The elder Malfoys were going to be on the same side as the bravest fighters in the last war. Snape was to see Lilly again and maybe get a chance to make amends with James.

"My dear, you can expect them in the morning. Now how about you and I discuss this other reason, I have a feeling that I am not going to like it."

Father and daughter walk to the Astronomy Tower to have their talk. "Father, I have looked at the Potter will. Even goblins can't detect me. It specifically called for Harry to go to Sirius upon their deaths. If he could not take care of Harry, he was to go to Remus, Minerva and then to Amelia Bones.

In addition, Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley have been dipping into the Potter fortune, with Dumbledore's help. I have also seen into the coot's head. He wants Harry to willingly have Voldemort kill him. This is after they get Ginny married off to him. With his death, she would gain the whole thing. I want the Potters back so they can keep Harry out of trouble. Now that my son has found his other half, I will not let anyone rip them apart. Thank you for helping."

"They are my grandchildren; of course I am going to do whatever I can. Those people will burn in the pits when they go. That piece of shit will have a special torment waiting for him." Hades raged. How dare they tamper with his grandson? He says his goodbyes and returns his wife.


	18. Chapter 18: Reunions & New godparents

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 18:

The morning dawns, Bella and Mars have Harry put in a floo call to Padfoot. "I need you to come to the school. Please don't alert the headmaster and come to the Room of Requirement." She then sends a note to Remus to meet them in the ROR.

"I hope Harry is alright." Sirius wonders as he gets his cloak on. After apperating to the castle, he rushes up stairs to the Room of Requirement. There he finds his nephew, his female best friend, friends and family. There are two people standing back to, the red headed female is hugging the shit out of Harry. She turns around and he is awe struck. It's Lilly Potter alive again.

"Lills how are you here? James, is James here too?" James turns around at the sound of his name. Sirius hits his knees, bawling. His best friends are back.

"Prongs, Lilly, how are you back?" He turns to see Bella and Mars. "Enyo! Did you do this, how can my brother and sister be here? How long will they be with us?" He crawls to Bella and cries in her arms.

"Siri, Remus; James and Lilly are here to stay. They were brought back by our father. We need the Marauders. Harry needs his other parents. The only way we can get everything put to rights is to have the whole family together. James, Lilly, I am Bella and this is my husband Mars. We are Harry and Draco's real parents. I have already told the Malfoys this but I want you to have a relationship with Harry. He needs all the help that he can get if he is to face Moldy pants. It has come to my attention that Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley along with her two youngest children have been stealing from the Potter fortune. In addition, the line of caretakers for Harry was broken and he was placed with Vernon and Petunia."

"**WHAT!"** The couple was struck by all the information.

The delegations from the Olympic coast were the next to show. Dobby and a few fellow house elves popped into the RoR, with an astonished group. Jasper and Peter immediately run to Bella and Mars and stand at attention.

"Sir, Ma'am, where do you want us and what are your orders?" Jasper barked.

"At ease for now Major, Captain. We will start when everyone has arrived. Right now I would like a hug from my "Brothers and Sisters", we have missed you all. After that, introductions can be started." Jasper and Peter launch at Bella. Peter swings her around, laughing.

"Yoda put her down. There is others that need to hug her too brother." Jasper chuckles at the large man's antics.

"I missed you too Yoda. Jazz is right and I need to make some introductions." Bella motions to the other newcomers. The three females rush up to her and they all cheer. "Okay, everyone I need to start this off with the eldest and go down the line."

"Nico, Draco and Harry, please come over here. I need to introduce you to this part of your family. Nico, you already know all of this but the others don't. Boys, aside from the godparents that have been with you all your lives here, you have others. Your father and I consider these people siblings and therefore consider them your aunts and uncles."

"Before we start, don't freak. All of the people that stand before you are vampires. The only one here that drinks from humans is Peter."

"I only drink from criminals." Peter interjects.

"The rest here drink from animals. Now onto the introductions, Jasper and Alice Whitlock are Nico's godparents." motioning to the leonine blonde and his wife. Alice is a pixie-like woman with raven hair. Alice runs to Nico and he swings her up in his arms. "Auntie, it has been a while." Jazz claps the boy on the shoulder. "It's good to see you again Nico. How are you doing in your classes?" He asks with a southern twang.

"Fine, Uncle Jazz, though it's weird to have Mom teaching a history class."

"Harry, Emmett and Rosalie Cullen are your godparents." She nods to a hulk-like man and a statuesque blonde. Said man scoops Bella up and whispers in her ear. "Which one is Harry, Sis?" She laughs at him. When he sets her down, Bella leads both of them over to her son.

The boy, who grew up with no family aside from the evil aunt and horrid uncle, nervously watches them come forward. His other godfather is huge. Just the man's arms are larger than his thighs. The woman is gorgeous but seemed a little haughty at the same time. When they stop in front of him, the woman speaks first.

"Harry, I hope we can form some sort of relationship now that your parents have found you. Please excuse Emmett, he may seem like a hulking menace but he has the biggest heart. You can come to us anytime you need to." She smiles at Harry.

"What do I call you?" Harry looks between the woman and the husband, not wanting to sound ungrateful. " If you want you can call us Rose and Em. We will not be offended if you don't want to call us uncle and aunt. This is a lot to get used to at one time." Emmett finally speaks up. "Also, I wouldn't mind getting to know the rest of the group here. As Nico knows, we may be your godparents but we consider each of you our nephews. You boys can come to any of us for anything."

"Thank you. I have never met a vampire so please don't be offended with my nervousness. I don't have a problem with calling you aunts and uncles."

Bella moves over to the last young couple. The man was back to, looking at the fireplace. "Edward, can I please have a word with you before I introduce you to the group."

"Of course, I am curious to know why though." He sounds as if he was chuckling.

"The reason is because you happen to strongly resemble a boy who was murdered last year. Harry was there when it happened. He brought the body back. Just be prepared for a strong reaction." She cautioned the tall man, showing him a picture of Cedric Diggory from the Triwizard Tournament. The tall man gasps.

"My God, he was my doppelgänger. Consider me prepared. Why is it always me, Sis? Youngest, falls in love with a human." Edward snickers and smirks to his wife.

"You forgot know-it-all, fastest, and nosey. In truth, other than Jazz and Pete, you are the oldest. 1918 wasn't it?" Emmett snarks from a few feet away.

"I cannot help that Em, and you know it." Edward sadly replies. Mars claps him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it will be ok."

"Edward, Bella I would like to introduce you to your god son, Draco." Mars waves the boy over. "Draco, this is Edward and Bella Cullen." Edward looks up at the group. His focus narrows in on the blonde teen, who gasps. "It's nice to meet you Draco. I have been hoping for this day for a while." Edward extends his hand to shake Draco's. The boy shakes his hand, "Nice to meet you too Sir. Like Harry, I have never met a vampire before. It seems a little strange to find out that my godparents are just a couple years older than me. I couldn't help overhearing Mom, she's right. You look exactly like Cedric."

"I was only 17 when I was turned. It was in 1918. My Bella was almost 19 when I turned her two years ago. We met in school." Edward explained, chuckling at the memory of how pig headed Bella was about becoming a vampire. The explanation took Draco back. When he thought of vampires, they were old Dracula types.

"As far as we go, the oldest here is Jasper." Edward answers Draco's thought, looking around at the rest of the group gathered there. Harry looks at him and turns pale. "Harry, your mother told me about young Mr. Diggory. I am sorry that my appearance causes you pain. I hope you can look past it and we can have at least a good friendship if not more."

"You will Edward. We all will." Alice pipes up.

"Uncle Edward, I would be glad to get to know you all. Though it is startling, I can tell you are not Cedric. Nice to meet you and Aunt Bella also." Harry walks over and shakes the couple's hands.

"Everyone this is Peter Whitlock. He is Jasper's brother and second in command. Of course they both are below your father and I." Bella introduces the quiet man in the corner, not able to resist getting a jab in.

"Okay guys, now that the kids have met their other godparents. I would like to keep the ball rolling. Jasper, Alice, Em, Rose, Peter, Edward and Bells these are the boy's other parents; James and Lilly Potter and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. This is Sirius Black, Harry's godfather from the Potters and uncle otherwise. Remus is like another uncle to Harry, _though he is actually his brother_. This is Severus Snape, Draco's godfather from the Malfoy's."

The boys look at each other and shrug.

Harry steps forth to continue the introductions. "Um, Mum, Dad, Aunt Rose and Uncle Em, this is my best friend and hopefully soon to be girlfriend; Hermione Granger." The graceful girl walks up to the two couples and shakes their hands.

"It's nice to meet you. I am sure we can all get along fine." Hermione leans into Harry's side. "Yes, I will be glad to be your girlfriend, love." Rose and Lilly exchange smiles. "It is nice to meet you too, Miss Granger. I have heard that you are the smartest in the year. I see that the Potter curse has come again. The Potter men have always married the smartest women of their year." James smiles at the young woman. Lily laughs, "Harry outdid you James. Hermione , am I right? Are you not called the brightest witch since Ravenclaw herself?"

"Some have called me that, but I am not sure." The girl answers.

"Some have called you that. Please Hermione, everyone calls you that. If not to your face, then behind your back. My aunt Bellatrix is actually in awe of you and she was a Claw." Draco scoffs. Hermione looks to the Malfoys, who nod in agreement.

"It is about time you two. Moony and I have been watching you two go round and round for a year and half now." Sirius laughs. "These two saved me from the dementors kiss, two years ago. Peter Pettigrew framed me for your deaths and his own as well as a dozen muggles."

Bella reaches out to hug Draco and then Harry.

"So, guys what so you guys do for fun in wizarding Britain?" Emmett asks trying to break some ice with the other men in the room.

Sirius perks up. "We play Quidditch. It is like a cross between muggle soccer, basketball and American football but done on brooms." He brightens considerably. The other men cheer. "How long are you here? Maybe we could catch a game or something."

Peter, who has been quiet all this time, speaks up. "Enyo, Chief said that he and the pack will be here tomorrow. They needed the extra day to figure out a secure protection for the tribe."

Bella nods, "Thank you Yoda. We have a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix tonight. I expect the rest to show up tonight. I have taken this operation over from Dumbledore. Mars and I are in charge now.

Harry, you are obviously the marked person in this, no pun intended. I am willing to let you fight this madman, only once you are trained. From this day forward; you, Draco, Nico, Hermione will be trained in dark spell defense, Occlumency, mind reading, hand to hand combat, short and long range weapons, martial arts and strategy. We will be training the Half Blood kids and the other adults how to defend against spells; mainly avoidance maneuvers. The two Boys who Lived will be trained along with their top three in command by Jasper and Peter in Strategy. Percy's are Jason, Nico and Annabeth."

"Mom, I think my top three will be Hermione, Drake and Neville. Ron would be on the list but he has proven that he can't be trusted. Neville has always been there for me. Drake has learned from the best as far as being sneaky and a spy. Who's better than Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape?" Malfoy winks at Harry.

Mars glances at his watch. "I think it is time to adjourn to the Great Hall. It is time for lunch."

As everyone files out of the room, Harry catches Hermione's hand. "Did you mean that? That you would like to be with me?" He looks deep into her eyes.

"Of course, I've been in love with you Harry James Potter since the first morning on the train. Why wouldn't I want to be with you?" She tells the nervous Boy-Who-Lived, walking into his arms as she speaks. Hermione looks up into his face, the same face that she has been dreaming of for five years.

"You are so beautiful 'Mi. I love you too." Harry wraps his arms around her slender waist, tightening his grip and takes her lips with his own. When they meet, a white nimbus glow surrounds the two. The glow intensifies until a shockwave moves through the castle, grounds and out into the rest of the magical community. When the two lovers break apart, they notice a black smoke coming from Harry's scar. They also notice that they have grown at least three inches and filled out. All in all they look like they have aged three years. Hermione casts an age spell and they find that they have in fact aged.

Two owls fly through a window conjured by the room so they could get to Harry. One was carrying a letter from the Ministry and the other had one from Gringotts. Both letters were addressed to Mr. Harry and Mrs. Hermione Potter. They looked at each other. They knew they were soul bound, but this was still strange. Harry opens the Ministry letter first.

_**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,**_

_**We would like to extend our happy regards in the event of you completion of your soul bond. In doing this, you are now considered adults in our world entitling you to; claim you inheritance, practice magic outside of school, etc. You are also considered married by completing your bond.**_

_**Ministry of Magic**_

Hermione looks over at Harry, scanning him for any signs of what he is thinking. She needn't wonder as he speaks a moment later. "Are you OK with being married to me? I for one am wondering how one of my fondest dreams is coming true. Not only do I have the woman of my dreams for my wife but I have a family who loves me for me." He hands her the letter from the wizarding bank. At her look of confusion, he laughs.

"Love, you're not only the one I trust most out of all of my friends but you also are my wife. You have always had my best interests at heart. I trust you with _**our**_ money. Open the blasted envelope, woman!" Harry kisses her brow.

_**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,**_

_**We would like to invite you to make an appointment to meet about your holdings. Please feel free to invite any trusted guests. **_

_**Until then,**_

_**Ragnok**_

_**Director of Gringotts**_

"I think we should go to lunch before it ends Harry. Otherwise there will a few questions raised as to where we have been, especially by two very mean-spirited ginger-headed individuals."

"You are right again Love. I just don't want to let you go now that you are actually mine." Harry sighs and kisses her again. "Even if we have to sleep here, I am not sleeping without you in my bed. I love you, my wife."

"As I do you, husband, and I agree."


	19. Chapter 19 part one: Confrontations

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 19:

The wave of energy destroys the pieces of foul soul residing in a cup in the Lestrange vault deep in the bowels of Gringotts, a diadem in the Room of Lost Things, a ring buried under a lowly shack in Little Haggleton, a locket stored in a curio cabinet at Number 12 Grimuald Place. Nagini, Voldemort's massive pet snake was out hunting for her dinner when she started to writhe and contort, coiling and undulating until she explodes. The Dark Lord doesn't even notice that she is gone until the next morning.

When the large group of adults walk into the Great Hall, everyone gasps. Not only does James and Lily Potter step in but so does an older looking Cedric Diggory. "Cedric, what are you doing with her?" an angry Cho stands up to confront the group.

"I can guarantee that I am not Mr. Diggory. I'm not even English, I was born in Chicago. I am sorry about your loss Miss. This lady has been my wife for two years. My name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He held his hand out to the upset girl.

Edward and Bella go to sit with Draco and the Malfoys. Nico leads Jasper and Alice to speak to Thalia and then to the Slytherin table. The Potters, Em and Rose and Sirius sit at the Gryffindor table and wait for Harry and Hermione. While they wait, they are introduced to Percy and the rest of the Olympian group. Lily excuses herself for a moment and walks to the head table.

"Severus, I would like it if the three of us could bury the hatchet. I still consider you one of my closest friends, I know you love me but I love James. It broke my heart when you started hanging out with Lucius and Bellatrix. I want my friend back, please Sev." She pleads with the potions master.

"Lily, I know and I feel the same. I had a bad time that year; you and James died and then news that my little sister was killed by my father, the year before. The rumor was that she was with child. I wish I could have been an uncle to the child. It could be any of these kids and I would have no idea. Granted that Draco considers me his uncle, but we are not related by any blood at all." The man grumbles to her in his deep baritone. Walking back to the table, Lily spies a fifth year Frank Longbottom, as Harry and Hermione walk into the room.

"Are you Neville?"

"Yes, Auntie Lily. Gran has told me about you and Uncle Jamie. I don't think Harry knows that we are god brothers though." Lily crushes the boy in a hug.

"James, this is lil' Neville." The bespectacled man walks up to them and extends a hand. "Nice to meet you Neville. I'm your godfather." Nev pushes the hand away and stands to hug both of the Potters. "Nice to have some family back. It's been just Gran and I for 14 years. Soon after they got you, Bellatrix crucioed Mum and Dad, they are in the permanent ward at St. Mungo's." Lily hugs the boy to her again. "Don't you worry about that ever again, we are back for good. You will always have a home with us, even if you don't need it."

"Nev, welcome to the family. Why didn't you tell me? The more brothers the better. I just found out that I have five brothers, now it's six. All the better." Harry shakes Neville's hand and nods to his parents. Harry sits after making sure that Hermione was settled. He bends around her and tells Neville that he and Hermione are a couple.

"That's great Harry. I know you have had it bad for her for a while now."

That evening Bella sends out a note to certain members of the Warrior class, handpicked by Harry and Hermione. They were to meet her, Mars, Thant, The Malfoys, Cullen's, and Potter's, Sirius and Remus in Mars and her quarters. From there they were to floo to Number 12 Grimuald Place for the Phoenix meeting.

After dinner, the whole group meets and walks through to the Black ancestral home. Bella asks them to wait in one of the outer rooms, while Mars, her, Thant and Apollo as well as Sirius and Remus go into the meeting.

Dumbledore opens the meeting. All the members listen to the reports of what has been done. After the old business gets taken care of, Albus asks if there are any questions or concerns.

"I have one." Mars stands and assumes a regal stature. Bella stands with him. "Why are you keeping my son's prophecy from him? You have kept him in the dark, made him live with an abusive couple and their sociopathic son. You have tried to mold him into a weapon. Give me a reason why I should not pull our children out of Hogwarts and bring them across the pond."

"How did you know about Harry's prophecy?" Dumbledore asks, a little taken aback at the nerve of the man.

"Don't try to change the subject Albus. Your style of leadership is atrocious, letting the people under you risk their lives and the lives of their loved ones without full disclosure of what they are walking into and all for the greater good. Oh, I get it now; it makes you feel like a big man to have all these people look up to you. What even qualifies you to be a leader?" Mars grabs a form out of thin air. He shakes his head and hands it to Bella, laughing at the outrageous report.

"I'll have you know Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald around World War 2 and led us against Voldemort last time." Molly sniffed importantly.

"Mrs. Weasley is it? You really think a man who "defeated" his lover and failed to capture a boy he taught and who is admittedly afraid of him, could lead an all-out war. I knew you guys needed help, but if you are that dumb, good riddance. Just remember if you lose you're mine, anyone who is on the losing side in a war is forever bound to serve me. I could then order you into any situation and you would have no choice but to fight and possibly die doing so. Even after death, you will fight for me. Another thing, as of two months before the tragic deaths of Lord and Lady Potter, Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort came to Dumbledore's office trying for the position of DADA professor. Why didn't you exalted leader get rid of him then?"

She looked aghast at him. "I am a pureblood sir, who are you to speak to me that way?" Molly's nose was inching higher and higher as her husband's head was sinking lower and lower.

"First let me ask another question, since when did the "Light" side care about blood status. As a pureblood ma'am, and I use that term loosely. I bet it sticks in your craw that a half-blood is the born savior of the magical world. Yet, this same half-blood has been repeatedly potioned by you and your slag of a daughter, in hopes of him falling for her, thus allowing you to get your hands on his money. As for your son, you have lower goals, it seems. He has tried to get his hooks into a muggleborn. Oh your forefathers must be rolling in their graves at the pockmark you would cast on your noble house.

On to your question, who am I? My name is Ares, The God of War. I am the immortal son of the Greek Gods Zeus and Hera. I was fighting wars millennia before your magical community was even born. My wife here is not only the counterpart to me as Goddess of War but is also the Grim Reaper. Her brother, Thantos is Death. He and I are two of the Four Horsemen of the Christian Apocalypse. Their parents are the Lord and Lady of the Dead, Hades and Persephone. My brother, Apollo is God of the Sun, Music, Archery, Prophecy and Medicine. He is the one who handed the prophecy down to begin with. It was after our sons and nephew were taken from us." Mars took off his sunglasses, which he wore most of the time. His eyes were in full on war god mode, black as night with explosions going off every few seconds.

"From now on, I suggest mortal that you know who you are speaking to before opening that maw you call a mouth ."

He turns to the assembly; "My father has handed down an edict that only our children, their significant others, and anyone they trust and love will be given eternal life. As of now, the heroes from Half-Blood Hill, the mortal loves of our children and nephew, their most trusted friends and our pack are receiving their reward. Anyone not included in this group was not invited by them tonight."

As Mars speaks he sees Arthur, Bill and Charlie Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alistair Moody, The Heads of the Houses at Hogwarts, Hagrid, Remus and Nymphadora Tonks light up with eternal life. The rest of the group looks on. Bella smiles at Remus, happy that her son will live with his mate no matter what and have his friends.

"I have been listening for some time now and am appalled at the cavalier attitude that you use when discussing people's lives. I now see fit to call in the only hope you people have left. Harry, can you and your friends please join us?" Bella calls out to the hallway.

Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Neville, Draco and Nico file in. They are followed by Percy Jackson, Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Thalia, Clarisse, Leo, Theo, Orion and Luna. The Stoll brothers, Frank and Hazel bring up the rear. "Yes, Mum?"

"Harry, you will now hear the prophecy that was set before your arrival in this world. Apollo, this is your show."

Apollo's eyes go black as sackcloth and he recites the whole thing in a faraway voice.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those that have thrice defied him…The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

Percy slaps Harry on the back, "That's a rough one bud, I'm with ya all the way though. Apollo, if you have any more for me, please just tell me, instead of the lyric phrases."

"My son, you and your friends now have a choice before you. Join the group and fight for the freedom of the magical community or not. Either way you retain the immortality." Mars instructs.

"They are too young. Harry is only 15. He's still underage. He just as well be my son, I won't stand for it" Molly rages.

"What do you mean? At age 12, Annabeth, Grover and I went across the US by ourselves, with a little help here and there. I faced Furies, Medusa, Ares, Hades and my evil cousin Luke. Hell, Ares and I had a sword fight on a public beach. The police and bystanders thought we had guns.

According to what I heard, Harry faced a 60 foot basilisk, you do know that a rooster's crow will kill it, huge spiders, the size of semis and no offense Drake, but an evil Mr. Malfoy. That's only his second year. " Percy cried. "It seems to me that Harry has a lot more experience with this stuff than you lot do."

"I am sorry that you feel that way Molly, but you have no say in this. Harry, Draco, Nico and Remus are my sons. Orion is my god-son and nephew, at their age I was considered a man. As godly blood matters overall, I can speak for Fred and George as well, seeing as my little brother is not here. I am sorry to air it here Arthur but the twins are not yours, Hermes claimed them the other night. He specifically said for you and their brothers to be rewarded so you could always be together. Molly, even though you are their mother, you have no say over their fathers." The twins walk over to Arthur, who hugs them. "I don't care, you'll always be Weasleys."

Two pairs of robed figures appear in the doorway. "Molly, you have no right to speak for Harry at all!" One of the females rages.

"Show yourself and say that to my face." Molly yells.

The four hoods fall back to reveal Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and James and Lily Potter. It was Lily who spoke. "Aside from Bella and Mars, we are Harry's parents and in our absence, it's Sirius' call. YOU HAVE NO SAY IN HARRY JAMES POTTER'S LIFE!" Lily screams.

Harry watches this with some joy. Both sets of his parents have stood up to and won against Molly- what I say goes- Weasley. "Moms, Dads, Uncles, Aunts, Brothers, Thalia, Hermione, Cousins and Friends; I have thought it through and I am going to fight for all things magical, but this order is not what I need. Mom, Dad, will you train me and my friends to take this maniac out?" He looks at Bella and Mars.

"Yes son, we will, starting the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow, you and the rest of the Potter family have a meeting at Gringotts. After that, Apollo and Eros want to do your weekly scans." Mars said in a gentle tone. He watches Molly out the corner of his eye. Ha take that! He and Hermione are getting checked every week now, you hag!

"We are also taking those blocks off." Apollo added, smirking at Harry. This just proves that Uncle Hermes isn't the only trouble maker in the family. Draco thinks as he watches the comment sink into the minds of the family members. He himself is outraged at the treatment that Harry has put up with over the years.

"What blocks?" Both sets of parents and the extended family cry. Dumbledore tries to duck out of the room only to be caught by Emmett, with the rest of the Cullens right behind him, hissing. The hulk of a vampire holds the old man aloft.

"What does he mean by blocks on my god son? Why do I have a feeling that you are involved in it? My nephews and their friends and loved ones had better be free of these things or you will have me and their other uncles to thank for you becoming a brainless vegetable in an abusive muggle nursing home, though I can't see how anyone could be more stupid than the youngest ginger boy. I do not retain the ability or the required patience to deal with you the way I should, but the boys' older brother and sister do. They are trained torturers." He sets the man down with a glare.


	20. Chapter 19 part two: Reflecting

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

"I wouldn't even try it Albus, if I were you. I have a feeling Enyo that you might want to keep Mr. Dumbledore here until Aro comes. He can tell you more but judging from what I just saw, I think this guy is looking to get rid of Harry if he doesn't die against Voldemort." Alice spouts off. Her pixyish face is all scrunched up in disgust. Enyo takes out her magic inhibiting rope and lassos the elder wizard, stringing him up like a roast pig.

"Nice work Enyo. " Peter chortles.

"Thank you Yoda, I have been practicing. I can't just rely on my boiling oil vat, even if it is still my favorite." She jokes darkly.

"That isn't very nice to even be thinking about a lady, you old letch. How were you allowed to work with children?" Edward asks. "Ah, here they come."

The door blows open and seven hooded strangers stride in. All seven walk over to Bella and genuflect to her. "Arise, and meet the rest of the family." Bella jokes.

The cowls drop to show six male vampires and one lone female. Three of the males bow respectively to Bella and Mars, Thant and Apollo. "I trust you had a safe trip to Britain, I know you three hardly leave the tower now." Bella says.

Hermione is lost in thought when Harry looks over at her. "What's up 'Mione?" He asks, he can almost see the gears twirling inside her head. "I swear I have seen their pictures somewhere. Those three men are very famous, I just can't place them."

"Maybe it will come to you if you purposely think of something else." He offers.

"Yes, Lady Mars we did. I find it fascinating to see all the new inventions that come about between my forays. I assure you, your son and daughter have not stopped pestering us to hurry so they can see their siblings again." The leader bows again.

"I have also been counting the days until I could see Orion again, Thant." Marcus adds to the reserved man before him. Thant calls his son over. "Orion, this man here is your godfather."

"It is nice to meet you, Sir." Orion holds out his hand to the man. "You too son, the last time I saw you, you were three weeks old at your christening. The name is Marcus Antonius, but now days I have been trying to live down being called a saint."

"Are you really Saint Marcus from Volterra?" Marcus nods. Orion's face lit up. Not only was his godfather a saint from his favorite little town in Italy, but he is Marc Anthony.

"I find the whole saint thing as painful as your cousin finds the "Chosen One" stigma."

Hermione gasped, "I'm sorry Orion, I didn't mean to overhear. I actually was trying to figure it out on my own. If you are Marcus Antonius, then your companions must be Caius and Julius, am I right?" She asks.

"Well you have one right, but even though he is known as Caius, he is not the Cassius. That waste of robes is in Tartarus, being looked after by Hades himself. Lady Bella personally escorted him and Brutus. Julius likes being dramatic, so now he goes by Aro."

"Lucius, did I hear that you can trace the Malfoy line back to the Classical Roman Times." Mars asks.

"Yes Lord, we are supposed to be descendent of Octavian himself. He was the nephew of the Great Julius Caesar." The two other High kings turn when they hear their names.

"Really? I thought you looked like you were related. Well my boy, meet your ancestors." He motions to the kings.

Lucius shyly walks up to the blonde smirking man. "So, you are my great grandson many times over huh? Well, the features held up." Caius inspects Lucius, making him spin. "Uncle, come here please. This one is of our line."

"Oh, I can't wait to get to know you."

Bella walks over to the other four new vampires and hugs each one. Jane and Alec cling to her a little longer than Felix or Demetri.

"Come you two, it is time we had a family reunion." She leads the twins over to Mars, who envelopes them in a hug. " I can't believe that all my boys are in the same room." He smiles at Alec and Jane as he doesn't get to see them that often. "Boys, could you come here for a moment." He calls out to the triplets. Harry, Draco and Nico walk over as one. "Janie!" Nico cries out swinging his older sister around. "Nico, you are growing like a weed. Let me get my gloves so I can pull you out." Alec claps him on the back and looks at who could be his identical twin if he still had Mom's emerald eyes. "You must be Harry. Mom always said you looked like her and Draco looked like Dad. It's good to finally meet my brothers." He hugs them both, when he pulls away he has unshed tears in his red eyes that will never escape. Jane then takes over and repeats the hugging. "We missed you three so much. I am just glad that you are safe." She moves on to hug Orion, who she hadn't seen since she babysat for him 15 years ago.

"To think the hardened Witch Twins, almost crying?" Felix laughs. Bella Cullen looks at Aro, asking permission and then whacks him on the back of head, hard.

Dumbledore could not keep quiet any longer. "How on earth were you able to find this house? There are many spells in place to hide the location of the Headquarters." The headmaster asks, thinking that it was a quirk in the wards.

"That would be my doing." Demetri raises his hand. "I am a tracker. If I know the scent of a person; mortal or no, I can find them anywhere in the world. I have been tested and it doesn't matter what protections are in place, I can get through them."

Albus was not expecting that, to think being able to find anyone, anywhere. What other powers did these people have? Imagine the possibilities. On that note, he flooed back to the school. He sat in his office wondering how it all went wrong so quickly. Voldemort was gaining supporters left and right and now Harry could not be manipulated into helping. Somehow Potter fought off the strong love potion that Miss Weasley gave him. Even Miss Granger was going nowhere near the youngest son. Albus' control of the Potter boy started slipping the day the Olympian group came.

That Bella woman swept into the castle and took over everything. It's true that she was untouchable even without her husband or children to help her. She could wipe out the whole country and not have a problem with it. The fact that she is Mr. Potter's mother makes her more formidable.


	21. Chapter 20: Gringotts

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 20:

The whole Potter family, including Harry, Hermione, James, Lily, Remus and Sirius floo to Gringotts bank in the morning. Between the elder Potters coming back and Harry and Hermione completing their bond, there was a lot to speak about.

Before the large group reaches the teller window, Griphook meets them. "Director Ragnok wants to review your account with you himself." The goblin turns and leads them through the twisting halls of the bank.

"Thank you for meeting with us Director. May your gold multiply." James bows to the goblin, Harry follows his father's example.

"It is good to see you and your Lady are back among the living Lord Potter. My first reason for requesting a meeting with your scion is foremost his and Mrs. Potter completing their bond. While reviewing the account in preparation for this meeting, I have come across a few discrepancies in the withdrawals. That was when I sent the note to Lord Black, seeing as he is the lad's guardian according to your will, but with you here this will be even easier. I only request that you and Lady Potter take a legacy test. Just to make sure we are dealing with the real Potters."

"I completely understand Ragnok. I'll go one better, how about we all take the test."

"Everyone, take a pin and prick your finger. Squeeze a drop onto the paper before you. The paper will disappear and another one will appear on the table in front of you telling you of your ancestry. Just because you are not blood related doesn't mean you are not an heir to something."

A few minutes later:

The group looks around the table, everyone wanting someone else to go first.

"Fine, I'll go first. "James Harrold Potter, son of Harrold Charlus Potter and Dorathea Potter 'nee Black. Lord of Houses: Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Emrys."

Lily opens hers. "Lily Elaine Potter 'nee Evans, daughter of Paul Evans and Jessica Evans 'nee Walters. Lady of Houses: Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Emrys by marriage. Heir to house: Hufflepuff by magic."

Next to open their paper is Harry. "Harrold James Potter, son of the Gods Mars and Bellona. Son of Lord and Lady Potter and Lord Black by blood adoption. Scion of Houses: Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Emrys, Hufflepuff, and Black by blood adoption."

Hermione sits up straighter and opens her paper. She grasps Harry's hand hard. "Hermione Jean Potter 'nee Granger, daughter of Remus John Lupin and Rebecca Alice Snape. Scion of House: Lupin, Pendragon and Prince."

".."

Hermione looks across the table at her _father_, whose head was down and shoulders shaking. "You're my father? I didn't even know I was adopted. What was she like? What happened?" She asks in a soft voice.

When Remus raises his head, there are trails of wetness on his cheeks. "Yes, I am. Becky was great. We loved you pup. She was killed by her own father when he found out about you. We were on the way to get married when he attacked. She was only two weeks away from giving birth. The attack sent her into labor to protect you. She died from her injuries after you were out.

I don't think Severus even knows about you. He would be your uncle. James and Lily are your godparents, along with surprisingly Alec and Jane. You were raised with Harry for the first year of his life. You guys loved each other back then too. You would fall asleep holding hands.

When James and Lily were killed I couldn't support you as well with being a werewolf. Mom and Dad would have taken you but I actually didn't know where they were. I had my suspicions when I saw how you and Harry interact. I have never stopped loving you pup."

Hermione runs and collapses in his arms, "I love you too." She returns to her seat.

"I want you to have weekly checks also. I don't trust either of those two young Weasleys. I might as well go next."

"Lord Remus John Lupin, son of Michael John Lupin and Catherine Marie Lupin 'nee Cathur. Son of Lord and Lady Mars by blood adoption. Lord of Houses: Lupin and Pendragon."

Last to go was Sirius.

"Lord Sirius Orion Black, son of Gods Hades and Persephone. Lord of Houses: Black by blood adoption."

"That explains Mum's comment about my uncle and brother looking after me." Harry wonders aloud.

"Now that mess is out of the way, I want to tell you about the problems I have found with the Potter account. There were some withdrawals that have me worried. Have you ever given Albus Dumbledore or Molly Weasley rights to take money from the account?"

James and Lily shake their heads no. As does Sirius, he has the right to take money for raising Harry according to the will. Harry thinks for a moment. "I filled out a withdrawal slip, in the way that Griphook showed me. Molly took the money to buy my supplies this year. Now that I think about it, isn't the key to the vault always supposed to reside with the owner?" Everyone nods, wanting to know where this is going. "When I first came to Gringotts, Hagrid had my key and took it back from the goblin that took us to my vault. I doubt that it was with Hagrid for the ten years that I was at the Dursley's. I have yet to receive a key to the vault. The last few years I just have received the money that I ask for at the teller desk. I haven't been to the vault since my first year."

Ragnok slams a large button on his desk. Three goblins in armor rush in and wait for instructions. "This is getting settled today. I am running an audit of the account. Any activity not initiated by the people in this room will be stopped and reimbursed to the Potter vault. Lord Potter, Lady Potter, Hermione and Harry you will have new keys before you go home today. " He turns to the other goblins. "The Potter, Black, and Lupin Accounts are now under my purview. " They all nod. All six people got new keys, and were told to never let them out of their sight.

Back at the castle, the mood wasn't as good. Ginny received an owl from her mother that afternoon. Molly had gone to the bank and asked to speak to Hooknose, the goblin at the window told her that he had been let go for fraud that morning. Molly asked to go to Vault 13 to make a withdrawal . She was told that she had no rights to that vault. She raised a stink and was told that the owner had placed restrictments on who could use the account and no Weasley was on the list. When she raised the fact that there was a marriage contract for young Harry and her daughter, she was told that since the Potter seal was not on the contract, it was null and void.

Ginny hit the roof. She was supposed to be the future Lady Potter. Who could it be? She had a few options; Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass. They were old family friends with the Potters. The only one it couldn't be is Hermione. She's muggleborn, so there is no way that it could be started that early with her.

That wasn't the only bad news. Molly heard last night that Harry was getting weekly checks for curses and potions. They had to give up on the potions. Once they got home last night, Father was called away for work and had not returned yet. The Ministry must have had a bunch of raids. If he doesn't return before the day after next, the potion will start to falter.

When the group returns, they find that Professors McGonagall and Snape waiting for them. "Apollo and Eros are waiting for you, brats." Snape sneers. Remus starts to growl and move toward the greasy man, "Unless you truly want a genuine relationship with your niece, you stay away from these pups."

"What are you going off about Remus?" McGonagall asks the shaking man.

"Severus , I would like to introduce you to Rebecca and my daughter. Oh yeah, you already know her. You torment her and her friends every day here. Come here Hermione." Severus passes out.

"Minnie, You need to have the Gryffindor married quarters cleaned out. Our son and his wife need to spend as much time together as possible, so their cores can even out." James tells the Head of Gryffindor. "They can use my old chambers." He turns to Harry and Hermione, "My father was killed while we were in our seventh year. He was a good man, I wish you could have met him, Harry. I named you after him." Harry hugs James and takes Hermione's hand.

"Come on love, we need to get this over with so we can move into our chambers. My uncle and cousin are waiting as well as my other parents." Harry hugs his parents, uncle and brother. They grin and walk off to meet with the gods.

"Harry, here drink this. It will flush out and highlight any potions introduced since that horrid dance." Apollo shivered. Harry and Hermione knock the drink back.

"Apollo, forget this! I'm getting Mom." Eros calls over his shoulder as he unfurls his wings and takes off. He returns with a Marilyn Monroe look alike. When she takes a look at the results, Aphrodite becomes enraged. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself, I assume you know who I am. My legendary allure doesn't work on you Harry because you have true love. That said, there is no way that I am going to let anything mess it up. The results to the drink, are not pretty."

"What can be done?" Hermione asks.

"Let's just say that I am planning on something for both of the female Weasleys. I am not called vindictive without a reason, you'll see. As for you, Mrs. Potter, young Mr. Weasley will be falling for a Miss Brown's charms in the next couple of weeks. I do have a question for you two. Is this Pansy girl that my step-son is involved with a good girl for him?"

"Thanks, Aphrodite that was very nice of you, and I can answer that, yes she is." Apollo nods to her. She turns and fades away with a smile. "Now Harry, what do you say to removing these blocks?"

"Excuse my language, but Hell ya!" With each one that is removed, Harry feels better, stronger and smarter, while Hermione grows more horrified.

"Harry, you had so many blocks that you should have been a walking vegetable. With your core unlocked, you are as powerful as our dads if not more." Hermione gasps.


	22. Chapter 21:The Pack

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 21:

**The Forbidden Forest, that night:**

Bella is sitting under the moon, watching it move from behind the cloud. "It is OK guys; you can come out and play. I have a surprise for you anyway." She calls out to the trees. Four massive wolves walk out to join her. _'It is nice to see you again, Bella.'_ The russet wolf walks up and nuzzles under her hand. She scratches him behind the ears and gets up to lead them out of the forest.

"Hope you brought some clothes. We have teenage girls with a shit ton of hormones pumping through them. If they see you four, we'll have riot on our hands."

"Bells told us that you found them. I want to meet these pups of yours." Jake cracked after he regained his human form.

"Emily says hi Bella. She wouldn't let me stay with her." Sam says. His wife is four months pregnant with their third child.

"So Jake, Paul and Ems have you imprinted yet?" Sam chortles at Bella's meddling. "No Ma'am." All three groan. Bella laughs before she stiffens up. The guys notice and Sam and Jake take point in front of her while the other two step in behind her. Standing there in front of the group, is a large black wolf, quite like Sam's, with a white lightning bolt above it's right eye.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Son?" Bella asks the wolf. The large canine ducks its head and paws at the ground. "I'm fine; these men are friends and allies."

The wolf shifts back into Harry, "I was worried when I didn't see you at dinner. 'Mione says I have a saving people problem." He says sheepishly. While they are standing there a large grim, James and Remus, all come running out of the castle.

Bella throws up her hands in defeat and frustration. "Miss one lousy meal and they send out the bloodhounds huh?"

While the grim stands between Harry and Remus, Bella breaks through the wall of muscle otherwise known as Jake and Sam. She squats down in front of the spectral dog. "I am going to assume that you are Sirius, as he wouldn't want Harry out of his sight and that he is the only one missing from the merry bunch known as The Marauders. Nice work boys with showing him how to shift. So my brother, are you going to turn back or am I stuck talking to a mangy mutt all night?"

"Brother?" The wolves exclaim.

"Yes, he is our brother. " Thantos steps out of the shadows. The four wolves shudder as he passes. "The Marauders are a legend at this school. Even foreigners have heard of you. Imagine my surprise when I heard that a group of students took it upon themselves to learn how to transform into animals, just so their friend would not feel bad about himself. Add to that, the fact that said student was my adopted nephew.

Back to my point, from the stories I have been told Lord Black turns into a large black dog. What is standing before us is not a dog or a wolf, but a grim. Grims are spectral warnings that death is near. The only way someone could transform into one is if they are the full blooded child of Hades and Persephone, thus Enyo calling Lord Black brother, little brother in this case. I find it funny that our brother, my nephew and the man who ends up adopting one of my other nephews are from the same group."

"Alright everyone inside, we all need some sleep. James, Remus, and Sirius can you hang back for a moment? Thant can make sure Harry gets to bed." Bella asks. Once Harry and Thant have gone back into the castle, Bella turns to the remaining group. "Boys, this is Lord James Potter, Harry's other father and this is Lord Sirius Black, Harry's other godfather. You already know Remus. He is teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts program here this year. James, Sirius, this is our pack; Sam Uley, Chief Jacob Black, Embry Call and Paul Uley. Change back now, Deos Sirius. These are our secret weapons. These men are trained and blooded newborn vampire killers. The intelligence that we have is that he has been recruiting from the English covens. Not that our friends would join him, but the younger ones might. Before you speak Remus, I can see it in your eyes son, the Cullens and Voltori are allies and family. Bella Cullen is a childhood friend of the pack, especially Jake."

" Sirius the reason you didn't glow along with Remus and Dora last night. You're already a god. I also want to thank you both for being such good friends to Remus, I'm glad that he has you both."

"They are not just my friends, they're my brothers, even if Padfoot is actually my uncle." Remus starts chuckling, James soon follows.

"Why didn't you tell us your parents were gods?" James asks.

"That is because we asked him not to. Mars and I took him in when he was kicked out of his house, very much like your family did for Sirius. His father had no other relatives and forgot to file the necessary paperwork to have him officially banished. He wasn't the smartest tool in the shed. Don't feel left out James, as of last night you are a god also."

Bella shows the Quileute boys to their guest rooms. "What is this place? It's amazing." They all whistle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry, Draco, Orion, Remus, James, Lily and Sirius as well as their friends are/were here to learn to control their magic."

"They are so lucky. So has the Cullen's made it yet?" Jake asks.

"Yes, you'll be able to get together with them tomorrow. You'll love the meals here. Meal times are seven, noon, and seven. Ares asked if you would join in for the weapons class and Apollo welcomed you to sit in on his music class. Of course you can sit in on mine. We will start practicing for the talent show in between with the Cullens and Thant. Goodnight."


	23. Chapter 22: Music Class

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 22:

Bella is sitting on Apollo's desk when the class straggles in. "Professor Apollo needed to go to a meeting. I am filling in. What have you been working on?"

"We touched on the difference between muggle and magical music." Hermione answers for the class.

"Thank you Miss Granger. Can someone tell me who the biggest selling artist is in the magical world."

A bunch of hands go up, Bella calls on Pansy, "Yes, and Miss Parkinson."

"I'm sure that most people think it is the Weird Sisters, because they play here so often. The biggest selling artist is Howling Blood."

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson. Ten points for Slytherin. Howling Blood is the biggest act."

Nico and Percy start snickering to themselves. "Nico, Percy is there anything that you want to add?" Bella calls them out.

"Only that if "they" were playing between acts at the talent show that would be cool." Nico smirks at his mother. Bella groans, she knows it was only a matter of time before the secret gets out. A voice calls out from the back, "How old is the band? I heard that most of the members are vampires." Bella focuses on the red head that is sitting behind Harry and Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley, Howling Blood has only been on the charts for twenty years. That's not that long for a band that is good. Now can you give me a reason behind the rumor of vampires in the band?"

"Their appearance hasn't changed in those twenty years." He says lamely.

"That has no bearing on the vampire question. There are glamor charms or if they wanted to do it the muggle way; there is plastic surgery and don't forget good old make up. There is a Muggle band called KISS. They play heavy arena rock; it's loud and they use plenty of pyrotechnics. KISS began with four men.

These men used an old form of makeup called kabuki. They painted their faces white as sheets and then added different designs. The lead singer had a star over his eye, the guitarist is done up like a Japanese warrior, the drummer has a cat's face and the bassist has a silver upside down flame design over half of his face. These men, because of said makeup looked the same for ten years. They were even able to change out the drummer and bassist without anyone knowing.

For about ten additional years, they went without any makeup, now it's back to the white faces and they look the same that they did twenty years ago." She holds up their newest album.

"What is everyone doing for the show?" Bella looks around the room at the nervous faces. "Okaay, how about this, over the next two classes I'll bring in sheet music. I will sort them into solos and groups. According to the notes Professor Apollo left, he wants you each to pick two solos and also to perform with a group for two songs. There are duets if you wish also." Their faces started to lighten up. "I am sorry to offend the delicate pureblood sensibilities but muggle music has more to choose from. I could help match songs to people. If you need my help please don't hesitate to ask. Your professor will put up a sign up sheet for your projects, Class dismissed."

After lunch, the Warriors, they have been dubbed, went to their Weapons class. Ares and Bella are standing shoulder to shoulder with six other men. Four of them, are muscle bound and have russet colored skin. Their black hair was cropped almost to their scalps. They were wearing long denim shorts and no shirts. On each one's arms, they had a tribal tattoo. The other two men were sickly pale in comparison and sparkled in the dull sunlight. Both had blonde hair, though one was more of a dirty blonde. Their wiry bodies were clothed in military fatigues. Both of their faces showed a war weary expression, while the others still looked almost innocent. The girls were salivating.

"Welcome class, please welcome Major Jasper Whitlock, Captain Peter Whitlock, Chief Jacob Black, Sam and Paul Uley and Embry Call. These men will be helping train you and your older allies. They possess a rather unique set of skills. I am now going to give the floor over to the Major." Bella barked, most of the class did not know what to do with her acting this way.

"Right, First I want to thank Lord Mars and Lady Bellona for asking us here. Now on with the lesson, I understand that you will be learning more about my kind in your DADA class tomorrow. So you will see more of my family then. Nico, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Thalia, Orion and Luna have already met us because of extenuating circumstances. My name is Jasper Andrew Whitlock. I was seventeen in 1844. That year, I was made the youngest major in the Confederate Calvary, during the War of Northern Aggression." There is a gasp throughout the entire group. "While helping to move women and children away from a battle site, I was bitten by a vampire named Maria. She was trying to build up an army to take control of a bigger feeding area; most of the south. She recognized that I had a gift of sorts. I am an empath, who can also project. She had me use this gift to make, and train newborn vampires. It was also my job to dispose of them after the year was up.

Newborns are stronger because they also have some of their own blood still in them. They go for the obvious kill. After a year, it fades away. Peter here, was only one that survived the culling. He was finally able to convince me to leave. We traveled around for some time and I ended up in the Western US, living with my family. Now we are here to teach you hand to hand combat." Once the shock of having two vampires teach them wore off, the kids enjoyed their lesson. They partnered off with each of the instructors.


	24. Chapter 23:Let downs and Lies

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 23:

The Warriors; mud covered and sore trudge back into the castle. Harry and Hermione walk side by side, each in their own world. Harry is daydreaming of his wife and him soaking in a romantic bath for two. Hermione, being the bookworm that she is, was fantasying of her and Harry relaxing on the couch. Him holding her while they read quietly.

"Hey mate, want to play some chess?" Ron pipes up, waking them both from their thoughts. "No man, I am going to go see Remus and Sirius." Harry shakes his head and walks off.

Ron watched him walk away with a grin. _'Finally, now I can ask Hermione to go out with me, without __**him**__ mucking it up.'_ Ron turns to find Hermione almost around the corner. Ron runs after her. "Hermione, wait up. I want to ask you something." The girl turns around and glares at him. "Ron, I am putting my foot down. I will not do your Charms paper." She bites out.

"That's not the question, I wanted to ask if you would go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." Ron pleads.

"Ronald, I am touched, really I am. I am not going to town at all this weekend. I have plans of studying all weekend." _'Yeah, I plan on studying Harry's body intently all weekend long in our room.'_ "Besides, I have been interested in someone else, for a while now. I'll see you later. I need to get to the library before supper." She turns and walks away from the hotheaded boy.

'_That should not have happened. I have doused her with Mom's potions for two years now. She should feel lucky that someone likes her, even if she is the best looking girl in the whole school. I wonder who this other person is.' _Ron walks up to his dorm room to ponder how to proceed.

While Ron was pestering Hermione, Harry has his own trouble. He wasn't lying about going to see his brother and uncle, he just left out that Hermione was meeting him there after she dropped off her book. He notices on his map that Ginny Weasley was waiting right in front of the door. Harry stops around the corner from her and puts on his father's cloak. He waits until he sees Hermione come on the map. A few minutes later, said girl gets dragged under the cloak too. Harry holds a finger to her lips, then shows her the map.

Hermione smiles, this is a perfect opportunity for some alone time with her husband. She snuggles into Harry's arms and rests her head on his collarbone. He holds her tighter and kisses her. They both tense up when they see Ginny walking their way on the map. Once she moves past them, muttering about how she will find Harry yet, they walk to Remus' quarters.

"What took you so long?" Sirius asks as he ushers them in.

"Ginerva Weasley was camped out in front of the door. We waited until she walked away, under Dad's cloak. Maybe, I should give it back, it is his." Harry explained. There comes a knock at the door, signaling that it is someone who does not know the password. That leaves out the entirety of the Warrior group excluding the youngest Weasleys, they were not there when it was explained at the meeting and as Bella is the keeper, there is no way they will find out. Harry and Hermione hide under the cloak once again, as they don't know who is on the other side of the wooden door.

"Who is it?" Remus calls out. He has his wand out and ready, Sirius and the Potters are also at the ready.

"Arthur, William and Charles Weasley," a voice calls out. Granted it does sound like Arthur, but just to be sure, Remus calls out again. "What did Harry say was the purpose of a rubber duck?"

"To distract a child while bathing it," Arthur chuckles.

Remus opens the door. "I am sorry, but I had to make sure. What can Sirius and I do for you gentlemen?" He ushers them into the room. Harry decides to stay under the cloak, until they have proven that he can trust them with the information about him and 'Mione. He loops his arms around and just holds her close for the time being.

"I need to ask you two a few things, I trust that you will tell us the truth." All three of the red-headed men looked lost as they sat down.

Sirius stepped up to Arthur. "Ask away cousin. I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, swear not to lie to Arthur, William and Charles Weasley during the course of this conversation, but I will not give away any family secrets. So mote it be." His wand lit up.

Arthur stood up and looked Sirius in the eye. "I, Arthur Winston Weasley, Head of the House of Weasley, swear that my two oldest sons and my twin sons and I, will follow the lead of and help guide where we can, Harry James Potter. I pledge us to his service and hope that he will see us as allies in his fight. So mote it be."

Harry and Hermione have heard enough, "My wife and I accept your pledge. What are your questions, Arthur?"

"This isn't one of them and I have no intention other than pure interest but how can you two be married. Harry , you are from one of the oldest pureblood families out there. Aren't you supposed to marry a pureblood?"

"As, you said it was asked because of interest, I'll answer it. Number one: My father James married a muggleborn and he was in the same position as I am, other than the chosen one thing. Number two: Hermione and I have a soul bond. Number three: My parents Mars and Bella, will only recognize one marriage, there are to be no affairs, mistresses etc. It is much stricter for a god than for anyone else these days. Number four: I only want Hermione. Number five: Hermione is considered a pureblood. Her father is a pureblood and her mother was a half-blood, on the mother's side. Her grandmother was a Prince."

Charlie whistles, "When Mom and Ginny find out that, we won't tell them, they can't touch it on the grounds for her usurping a pureblood's place, They will be steamed. That was one of my concerns, I overheard Mom and her conversing this afternoon. Is it true that they potioned the two of you?"

"Yes, but I am lucky. One of my cousins happens to be Cupid, thus his mother can undo any love potion out there, and also the God of Medicine happens to be one of my uncles. They are now scanning the both of us every week, on different days just to mix it up."

"Do you trust Dumbledore anymore?"

"No."

"Who is on your short list of who you want behind you?"

"I will name them, but understand I am not taking any chances anymore. There will be weekly scans for compulsions and potions, similar to random drug tests in the muggle world. Failure to submit will to them and a binding Wizard's oath like the one you just gave, will see you gone from my trust. This is not baseball, there is not three strikes and you're out, you are gone after one.

Until they give me reason not to, I trust:

Arthur Weasley; William, Charlie, Fred, and George Weasley; Madam Amelia Bones; Sirius Orion Black; Remus John Lupin; Alistair Moody; Nymphadora Tonks; Minerva McGonagall; Filius Flintwick; Pomona Sprout; Rubeus Hagrid; Tom at the Leaky Cauldron; Narcissa Malfoy; Lucius Malfoy; Severus Snape; and Kingsley Shacklebot; James Harrold Potter; Lily Potter."

"I think it is safe to say each of them will rally to the cause." Bill nods at the list. "Also, include the Goblins. They are impressed with you and your "family". They may have more information on the more obscure aspects." Harry nods as he sees the wisdom in the idea.

"This is my last question, would your family mind giving us scans also? I have a strange feeling that something is wrong but I cannot put a finger on it."

"I think that is a good idea, how about we all get one done."

An hour later:

The results were bad.

Arthur Winston Weasley: potions: under love potion- 30 years, baldness-15 years, ill health-15 years, anticoagulant- 20 years; compulsions: trust of Albus Dumbledore- 25 years. Distrust of Severus Snape- 25 years. Ignorance of soul bond completion- 30 years. Soul Bonded to Amelia Bones.

"What!" All three exclaim. They look amongst themselves. The news was devastating. "So Molly's and my relationship was always a lie." Arthur sighed and looked at his sons. "Before I started dating your mother, I was going with Amelia.

William Arthur Weasley: compulsions: trust of Albus Dumbledore-11years. Distrust of Severus Snape-11 years. Ignorance of Soul bond to Reyna Mars.-10 years.

"Who is this Reyna?" Bill asks, intrigued. Glad that he had a reason to tell Fleur no. She had been after him since she started at Gringotts.

Harry laughs, "She's one of my older sisters. I wouldn't be surprised if Charlie was paired with Hyla. Percy, Nico and Jason know them better."

Charles Russell Weasley: compulsions: trust of Albus Dumbledore-10years. Distrust of Severus Snape-10years.

"Are you kidding me? I for one say we talk to Harry's uncle and see about these getting fixed. Dad, what do you say?" Charlie roars. He stands and starts pacing the room. Charlie, like the animals he tends, doesn't do well with being cooped up for long.

"I say we make a stop off at Apollo's room when we leave and then we watch what we eat and drink."


	25. Chapter 24:Blammo

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 24:

Bella walks up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. She is carrying a box of plastic spoons. She had seen a summer camp do this and thought it might be a good game for the whole school to play. The only cost is for the spoons. The magical world is about to be turned on its ear.

"So explain this game to me." Albus asks, intrigued by the idea.

"You get a spoon." Bella holds one up. "and a name of who to "stalk". The participants must keep their spoon on them at all times. Their "stalker" could be around the next corner. It could teach them to treat their wands with more respect. If you catch your prey without their spoon, you tap them with yours and say Blammo! They are now out. Your new prey is whoever they had. I'm contemplating having a plaque made up with the winner's name on it. It could be added to each year. The Half-Blood crew has played before so they'll be excited and will help. It's not just students, anyone can play. Severus could very well win, he's got a knack for blending into the scenery. I liken it to being a waitress. People don't pay attention to wait staff, and they are always the ones with the information. The same goes with him. The winner gets the glory of being named so in front of the whole school."

"What are the rules?" Minerva asks.

"You are not allowed to Blammo anyone in the dorm rooms, in class, or in the bathrooms/showers. Every place else is game."

"Well, I think it sounds like fun." Filius hops onto his chair. Albus nods, so does the rest of the group. Even Severus smiles at her.

"We'll make an announcement tonight that a new school-wide game is starting, open to all. We'll post a time to come to the Hall and the Hat can do the matching. I just got word that there is talk of a marriage law floating around. Keep your fingers crossed." Albus decrees.

'_I've got to get the kids married. Thank the gods, Harry and Hermione are already married in the eyes of the Ministry'_

That night, during his announcements, Dumbledore calls Bella forward. She holds up a spoon. All the Olympians cheer and punch the air.

"**Blammo!"** they roar. They then look around and laugh at themselves. The Marauders are intrigued. The Cullens, Peter and the Pack clap. Alec, Jane, Demetri and Felix laugh at the uproar.

"I can see that you are excited by the idea. What I hold before you, is a common plastic spoon. We have come up with a game for the school to play. It is open to students, guests, teachers, heads of houses, house elves and even the Headmaster. Come tomorrow night if you are interested in playing." Bella smiles to the assembly and sits back down.

All day, kids come up to Bella and ask about her spoon. She notices that they are asking the Olympians too.

That night, practically the whole school is in the Hall. Bella smiles and stands to applause.

"Blammo. The game goes like this, everyone will get a spoon. This is your lifeline. When you receive your spoon, you will also get a name of who you will be "stalking". By that I mean, you will be following this person around and trying to tap them with your spoon, aka Blammo them.

The point is to find them without their spoon. If you see your prey without their spoon, walk over to them and tap them, and say Blammo. There are some rules, you cannot Blammo someone in the dorm rooms, during class, or in the bathrooms/ showers, but make sure to bring your spoon with you if you need to pee in the middle of the night. You never know who has your name. Every other place is game. Once Blammoed, you are out. The person who got you, now has your name." She looked over to the Stolls. "Boys, did I miss anything?"

"No you didn't, SHBM." They chime together. Their faces were arranged in innocent expressions.

Bella raises an eyebrow, she knows she is setting herself up, but is curious about the new moniker. "SHBM?"

"Should Have Been Mother." Travis pats Conner on the shoulder.

"I should have known. Very funny boys. I'll leave this to your dear ole Uncle Ares to straighten you out. Have fun love." The twins run from their uncle, while the rest of the room laughs.

Bella turns back to the Hall. "Who's in?" They all cheer. "OK, line up, we've already had the Hat come up with the names."

The line forms in front of her. Ares gives out the spoons and she gives out the prey.

"Katie Bell, you have Draco Malfoy." Bella whispers the last name to her.

"Daphne Greengrass, you have Jacob Black."

"Harry, you have Filius Flitwick."

"Hermione Granger, you have Remus Lupin."

"Draco Malfoy, you have Nico Mars."

"Ginny Weasley, you have Gregory Goyle."

"Vincent Crabbe, you have Astoria Greengrass."

"Theo Nott, you have Ares." The boy actually gulps.

Ares hands a spoon to a kid and whispers in his ear.

"Orion St. Rosa, you have Jason Grace."

Thalia Grace, you have Perseus Jackson."

"George Weasley, you have Lily Potter."

"Fred Weasley, you have James Potter."

"Minerva McGonagall, you have Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black, you have Aro Voltori."

"Dobby, you have Hermione Potter." I wink at the elf, as he jumps for joy.

"Winky, you have Severus Snape."

"Kreacher, you have Sam Uley."

"Severus Snape, you have Marcus Voltori."

"Filius Flitwick, you have Jasper Whitlock."

"Bella Cullen, you have Alice Whitlock."

"Edward Cullen, you have Harry Potter."

"Peter Whitlock, you have Edward Cullen." I wink at him. Peter smirks with ideas that I probably don't want to know about.

"Alice Whitlock, you have Alec Voltori."

"Jasper Whitlock, you have Peter Whitlock." Jasper raises his brow.

"Jacob Black, you have Fred Weasley."

"James Potter, you have Conner Stoll."

"Remus Lupin, you have Travis Stoll."

"Annabeth Chase, you have George Weasley."

"Perseus Jackson, you have Jane Voltori."

"Nico Mars, you have Jason Grace."

"Clarisse Mars, you have Katie Bell."

"Lily Potter, you have Clarisse Mars."

"Ares, you have Embry Call."

Bella smiles to herself. She has Theo as a victim.

After she matches up what seems like the whole school, she grabs her spoon and announces. "The game starts at Midnight."


	26. Chapter 25: Vampires and Plans

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 25:

"Ok class, I would like to start our new vampire unit today. I happen to have some family members who are willing to answer your questions. I would like to introduce the Cullens and Volturi." The two groups file in. All of them are brutally good looking. "Who wants to go first?" The werewolf scans the room for raised hands. "Mr. Nott. Ten points to Slytherin for having the courage to be first."

"What is the difference between your eye color?"

"Good question, Mr. Nott. I am Alice Whitlock. I believe you all met my husband, Jasper, the other day. The difference shows our feeding preference. The blood red eyes are from drinking from our more traditional food supply. The gold comes from drinking from animals. Us Cullens live in the Northwest of the US, large elk are a common food choice for us. Emmett actually goes for bears and Edward is known for his mountain lions."

"Miss Parkinson?"

"How old were you when you were turned and why were you? It's for everyone."

"As I know everyone's story, I'll take this one. I am Edward Cullen. Yes, I am aware that I look like Mr. Diggory. Alice was 22 and was turned in the thirties by a doctor in her mental hospital. She has ESP. I was 17 and dying of the Spanish Flu, my mother begged our doctor to save me and then joined my father in death. Our doctor was Carlisle Cullen, who is the head of our "family". Emmett was 20 and had been mauled by a bear in back of his house when Rose here found him and brought him to Carlisle. Rose was brutally gang raped by her groom and his buddies the night before her wedding, she was 18. After they were done beating her and leaving her for dead Carlisle found her. Aro was 35 when he was stabbed repeatedly by the Roman Senate. Caius was turned at the age of 30 by his uncle Aro. Jane and Alec were and are twins they were 19 when Aro turned them, because of their awesome powers. Last but not least, is my Bella. I turned her two years ago after our honeymoon as per our agreement."

"Damn straight." Bella replies. "He and I were at loggerheads over it for two years before that." The class laughs at her putting Edward in line.

Bella and Mars take their time walking down to Hogsmeade. They want to discuss what they are going to do for the Holidays. This is the first time their family would be together.

Mars takes her hand, "Enyo, let's buy an estate. That way it'll have plenty of room for the whole family. We can have them and their parents come and stay with us. Let's go to London and inquire at a few agencies." He pulls her to an apparition point, that way it doesn't look weird when they fade away.

They settle on buying some land a half day's drive from London, in Derbyshire. There is quaint little village within walking distance. Mars sends an Iris message to his brother Hephaestus. He comes to help Mars plan the house to be a modern version on Jane Austen's Pemberly, given Enyo's love of the author.

The whole estate was ready two weeks before the Holidays. Aside from having lavish suites for all eleven couples in the family, in the main house. The guest house had another twelve suites. Each suite boasted a full bath, large walk-in closet and sitting room. There was a music room, with hidden recording studio. A three-room sized library. The basement housed an Olympic sized pool, sauna, weight room, weapons room, and indoor track. The kitchen was fitted out with every modern convenience, including a lava setting for cleaning, with asbestos gloves for the ones who don't have only one eye.

Back at school, Bella sits down to her desk and sets to work making out her invitations for the Holidays. She and Mars expect to finally meet the Grangers and Tonks. Not only are they meeting the in-laws but they are also telling them that the kids will be immortal and young forever.

The responses come back almost immediately. The Granger's will stay to get to know everyone. They are delighted, as they have heard only nice things about the Mars' and Harry. They were happy that Harry has some decent influences finally. The response from the Tonks, Malfoys, and Potters was "Hell Yeah!" Esme and Carlisle called to say they would be there. Sally, Paul and Tyson will be there as well, but to keep it a secret from Percy and Annabeth. The big three and their wives are coming for the meal. Mars and Bella decide to set it up buffet style on the dining room table.


	27. Chapter 26 part 1: trainride revelations

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 25:

"Ok class, I would like to start our new vampire unit today. I happen to have some family members who are willing to answer your questions. I would like to introduce the Cullens and Volturi." The two groups file in. All of them are brutally good looking. "Who wants to go first?" The werewolf scans the room for raised hands. "Mr. Nott. Ten points to Slytherin for having the courage to be first."

"What is the difference between your eye color?"

"Good question, Mr. Nott. I am Alice Whitlock. I believe you all met my husband, Jasper, the other day. The difference shows our feeding preference. The blood red eyes are from drinking from our more traditional food supply. The gold comes from drinking from animals. Us Cullens live in the Northwest of the US, large elk are a common food choice for us. Emmett actually goes for bears and Edward is known for his mountain lions."

"Miss Parkinson?"

"How old were you when you were turned and why were you? It's for everyone."

"As I know everyone's story, I'll take this one. I am Edward Cullen. Yes, I am aware that I look like Mr. Diggory. Alice was 22 and was turned in the thirties by a doctor in her mental hospital. She has ESP. I was 17 and dying of the Spanish Flu, my mother begged our doctor to save me and then joined my father in death. Our doctor was Carlisle Cullen, who is the head of our "family". Emmett was 20 and had been mauled by a bear in back of his house when Rose here found him and brought him to Carlisle. Rose was brutally gang raped by her groom and his buddies the night before her wedding, she was 18. After they were done beating her and leaving her for dead Carlisle found her. Aro was 35 when he was stabbed repeatedly by the Roman Senate. Caius was turned at the age of 30 by his uncle Aro. Jane and Alec were and are twins they were 19 when Aro turned them, because of their awesome powers. Last but not least, is my Bella. I turned her two years ago after our honeymoon as per our agreement."

"Damn straight." Bella replies. "He and I were at loggerheads over it for two years before that." The class laughs at her putting Edward in line.

Bella and Mars take their time walking down to Hogsmeade. They want to discuss what they are going to do for the Holidays. This is the first time their family would be together.

Mars takes her hand, "Enyo, let's buy an estate. That way it'll have plenty of room for the whole family. We can have them and their parents come and stay with us. Let's go to London and inquire at a few agencies." He pulls her to an apparition point, that way it doesn't look weird when they fade away.

They settle on buying some land a half day's drive from London, in Derbyshire. There is quaint little village within walking distance. Mars sends an Iris message to his brother Hephaestus. He comes to help Mars plan the house to be a modern version on Jane Austen's Pemberly, given Enyo's love of the author.

The whole estate was ready two weeks before the Holidays. Aside from having lavish suites for all eleven couples in the family, in the main house. The guest house had another twelve suites. Each suite boasted a full bath, large walk-in closet and sitting room. There was a music room, with hidden recording studio. A three-room sized library. The basement housed an Olympic sized pool, sauna, weight room, weapons room, and indoor track. The kitchen was fitted out with every modern convenience, including a lava setting for cleaning, with asbestos gloves for the ones who don't have only one eye.

Back at school, Bella sits down to her desk and sets to work making out her invitations for the Holidays. She and Mars expect to finally meet the Grangers and Tonks. Not only are they meeting the in-laws but they are also telling them that the kids will be immortal and young forever.

The responses come back almost immediately. The Granger's will stay to get to know everyone. They are delighted, as they have heard only nice things about the Mars' and Harry. They were happy that Harry has some decent influences finally. The response from the Tonks, Malfoys, and Potters was "Hell Yeah!" Esme and Carlisle called to say they would be there. Sally, Paul and Tyson will be there as well, but to keep it a secret from Percy and Annabeth. The big three and their wives are coming for the meal. Mars and Bella decide to set it up buffet style on the dining room table.


	28. Chapter 26 part 2: Platform happenings

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and the twins overhear the outburst. All five men already know who the girl is. "Good for him, I'm glad that Harry found a girl that both sets of parents and Sirius approves of." Arthur exclaims. Molly and Ginny turn to him agog.

"Arthur, what do you mean "Good for him."? He should be with a good pureblood girl like our Ginny."

"Mum, I was there when Draco told Ginny. He said that the girl was a pureblood. All three of her houses are Noble and one of them is Ancient. I'm sorry but little Ginny has been outclassed." Ron quietly tells his mother.

"I will not put up with this. We will find a way around this Ginny. You will be Mrs. Harry Potter, or my name is not Molly Weasley." The rotund redhead yells. She turns to Ron now. "What of Hermione? Is she coming over?"

"No Mum, She is not. Her parents are taking her to some place in Derbyshire. Yeah, I know it's near us, but they are going to some place called Pember or something. Anyway I am going to ask Lavender Brown out after the Holidays." He explains, his mother is getting madder and madder.

"Ronald Billuis Weasley, you will do no such thing. That Brown girl can't get you good grades. You need Hermione." She explodes.

"Molly that is enough! I have heard enough of you meddling with Harry and Hermione. I need to talk to Bill, Charlie and the twins for a second. Boys, come with me." He orders, his voice carrying the strength of the Head of House.

The five men walk a distance away, and discuss the situation. "I want to hear your opinions on this. I think Ron should be given a reprieve but for the girls, no. She is your mother, so I want to hear your thoughts." Arthur pleads for their input.

"To tell you the truth, even though you were married to her for so many years and had us all, I want you to be happy. She has tarnished our name, they both have. As for Ron, I think he needs more time with you and us. That way he might have a chance in the long run." Bill reasons out loud.

"I agree Dad, Amelia is a great woman. I would support the union once you got rid of Molly Prewett. " Charlie nods and turns towards the twins.

"We have guessed the woman that Harry's betrothed to. Ron needs a strong hand, whether it is yours or Bill's. We know that we can't do it, we'd end up killing him. As for the women in this family, toss'em. Madam Bones is a nice lady and you should be happy after dealing with _**Her**_ for so many years." Fred told their father, George nodded with the thoughts.

"That settles it." Arthur and the boys walk back, Molly, Ginny and Ron are watching them carefully. Arthur decides to do this in public. That way, neither could deny the expulsion.

"For crimes committed against the Head of House Weasley and the Scion of Houses Potter and Black, I cast out both Molly Anne Prewett Weasley and Ginerva Molly Weasley." Arthur announces to the whole platform. "House Weasley is an ally of Houses Potter and Black, we do not nor will not be party to harming them." Adds Bill.

"Please expect divorce papers in the mail by week's end, Molly. Yes, I can do it. You were publicly outed as to cheating on a Head of House and I know about the love potion too." Arthur waves to the two awestruck females as the six red-headed male's apperate away. Molly and Ginny are now destitute, the Prewett line was poorer than the Weasleys, the only one with even a house was Aunt Muriel. Gideon was the scion and both he and Fabian died unmarried and leaving no children. The line died out with them, as only a male can inherit.

The whole platform was quiet. Everyone stood there watching the spectacle, which was happening before their eyes.

Harry didn't know whether to laugh or feel bad for the two women. Mars and Bella shook their heads at the scene. They knew the reasons behind the shunning but still felt a little sorry for the two females.

After a few moments the stunned audience went about their business like nothing happened, until Molly laid eyes on Bella. "This is your fault, if you hadn't come, none of this would have happened."

"I am truly sorry you think that you getting punished for taking people's wills away from them is my fault. All I did was discover that you were interfering with my son's will and took the means away. If you were not so greedy, I am sure he might have helped your family out some, but no you had to drug him and try and force him to marry that succubus you call a daughter. I take that back, I know some nice succubae. Calling Ginerva here one is giving them a bad name." Bella turns to walk away.

Molly takes out her wand and throws an AK at the woman. It hits Bella right in the chest. Molly's face goes from victory to disbelief in seconds flat. First because, Bella arches an eyebrow at her and shakes her head. "Are you really that stupid, or did you have to take classes for it?" Bella, pissed off; steps away from the group and transforms into the Reaper. " You can't kill an immortal, especially a symbol of death. Did you not listen the other night Molly? I am the Grim Reaper. Thus, I deal in death. I will see you again." Bella points her bone finger at Molly, before she and Mars take Harry through the barrier, seconds before cuffs get slapped on her wrists.

"Molly Prewett, you are under arrest for the use of the killing curse, and the administration of love potions to Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Ginerva will become a ward of the Ministry. A good home will be found for her." The deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt tells her.

Ginny starts to cry, as the auror takes her mother away. Another takes her by side-along apparition to the Ministry Orphanage, to wait for adoption, which seems unlikely as she is almost of age.

When Harry gets to the other side of the barrier, he sees his uncles and aunts. The Cullen troop are standing a little off to the side as not to draw attention to themselves. Harry also sees his Uncle Vernon, who he did not expect, but it seems that his parents did. He sees his mother start to grin. She whispers to him, "Watch this Harry." She walks up to Vernon. The fat man starts to grin slyly.

"Hello, I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at that boy, why?"

"He's my nephew and his Headmaster sent a letter saying I needed to pick him up at the station. He apparently got on the train, when he was told to stay at school. He is the biggest troublemaker they have."

"Oh, well that doesn't seem to make sense. You see he did get on the train, but it was to go home for the Holidays. His parents told him that is what they wanted."

"His parents died over a decade ago in a car crash." Vernon blustered.

"No, Harry was stolen at birth along with his brother and cousin and adopted by the Potter's. The woman you have been checking out on the sly, is his mother. My husband is the burly guy over there with Harry. " she points to Mars. Vernon visibly swallows. "And over there are his aunts and uncles. Not to mention his brothers. Oh, yeah I forgot , those people over there are the supposed victims of that car crash." She points to the Cullens and then to James and Lily.

James walks over, "Long time no see Vernon. I hear that you told Harry that we died in a car crash. We didn't. We were killed by an evil man who now Harry must kill to keep the world safe. Lills and I were brought back to help him and to set a few things straight. One thing, I would like to point out to you is that I was not then nor am I now a wastrel. My full name is Lord Gryffindor, James Harold Potter, The Earl of Richmond.

Now that Harry and I are in control of my fortune again, your little payments have been stopped, especially since it seems that you get a paycheck from Grunnings also.

"What does that have to do with anything?" The obese man bellows, turning puce at the thought of losing the weekly 600£ payment out of the freak's bank account. "Can you tell me the owner's name?" James asks.

"They are never seen, it's owned by Marauder Inc. It is said that there are four men that own M.I. An R.J. Lupin, S.O. Black, J.H. and H.J." It then dawns on Vernon, the last names of the other partners, "Potter."

As Dursley listed off their initials, the men walked over. "Uncle, may I introduce my uncle Lord Sirius Orion Black, Earl of Blackmoor, my brother Lord Remus John Lupin, my father Lord James Potter. We four are the owners. These are my brothers; Nico and Alec Mars, Draco Malfoy and Frank Zhang. My sisters; Clarisse and Jane Mars. Our parents; Lord and Lady Mars, otherwise known as the God and Goddess of War." Harry turns to Hermione and pulls her to him. "And this lovely lady is my wife, Hermione Potter." Vernon passes out right there in the train station.

"Well done Harry." Bella Cullen claps the boy on the back. "That jerk needed to be put in his place. Let's get everyone home now."

"Thank you Aunt Bells."

The immense group walks out to a tour bus. "Sorry but this is the biggest thing to get us all there." Carlisle Cullen calls as he hangs out the door of the bus. Nico didn't even think, he just ran to the blonde and practically jumped in the man's arms. If the vampire was still able, tears would be coursing down his face. "My dear boy how are you?" He asks the youth.

"I am fine Uncle, I have finished my transformation and we were successful in finding my brothers and cousin." He responds.

Carlisle turns and looks at the group. "Well, Esme is already trying to spoil the lot of you, we missed out on just about everything."

He turns his gaze to Harry, "I am assuming that you are the Potter Scion," When Harry nods, he continues, "Edward and I would like to take a look at you when we get the house. We are both doctors, what the muggles call their Healers. I know that Apollo has been looking after you at school but we also want to lend our help if you want." Harry nods.

Carlisle then turns to James, Lily, Lucius and Narcissa. "Carlisle Cullen, I assume that you are the Potters and Malfoys. Welcome to the family. Esme and I look forward to calling you friends if not family. As the head of the Cullen Clan I welcome you as allies." He holds out his hand to shake with the two men, and then nods to the ladies. "Honey, even after 600 years, you still slip into your accent every time we come back." A sweet voice calls out to him. Esme walks up the aisle to them.

As they were driving to the house, Bella started to sing a song softly to herself. Ares and Jasper look up at her. _She hasn't sang that song in fifteen years._ They then realize the reason, the boys.

"Hey Edward get out the keyboard would ya?" Ares calls to the lanky man talking to the Malfoys. He turns to his silently crying wife. "Enyo, how about we start for the beginning. Let the guys do the intro." She nods.

Edward grabs his keyboard, as Jasper and Thantos take their guitars out. They tune up and start the bluesy number. Bella sits up straight and takes a deep breath before starting to sing louder.

"_**I've heard there was a secret chord**_

_**That David played, and it pleased the Lord**_

_**But you don't really care for music, do you?**_

_**It goes like this**_

_**The fourth, the fifth**_

_**The minor fall, the major lift**_

_**The baffled king composing Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Your faith was strong but you needed proof**_

_**You saw her bathing on the roof**_

_**Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you**_

_**She tied you to a kitchen chair**_

_**She broke your throne, and she cut your hair**_

_**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Baby I have been here before**_

_**I know this room, I've walked this floor**_

_**I used to live alone before I knew you.**_

_**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**_

_**Love is not a victory march**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**There was a time when you let me know**_

_**What's really going on below**_

_**But now you never show it to me, do you?**_

_**And remember when I moved in you**_

_**The holy dove was moving too**_

_**And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Maybe there's a God above**_

_**But all I've ever learned from love**_

_**Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you**_

_**It's not a cry you can hear at night**_

_**It's not somebody who has seen the light**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**You say I took the name in vain**_

_**I don't even know the name**_

_**But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?**_

_**There's a blaze of light in every word**_

_**It doesn't matter which you heard**_

_**The holy or the broken Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**I did my best, it wasn't much**_

_**I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch**_

_**I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you**_

_**And even though it all went wrong**_

_**I'll stand before the Lord of Song**_

_**With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah"**_

Bella collapsed against Ares as she was done, sobbing her heart out; for the boys who are now just coming to terms with this whole mess, for the helplessness of not knowing where they were for so long, and for the burden that these children now carry on their shoulders. Mars held her as tight as he could. He knew the years of searching had finally caught up with her.

"That song was gorgeous, but so sad." Lily leans over and with Narcissa starts to rub Bella's back.

"Enyo hasn't sang that song in fifteen years. It's one of her favorites and she would sing it all the time that she was pregnant."

"Her voice is so clear, does she sing professionally, if not she should." Luna asks Mars.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry everyone to be a downer, but it just started to hit. Guys, would you mind if we added it back in?" Bella looks around the group.

"Mom, do you think you could teach me that song for the show?" Draco asks.

"Yes, I can Draco." He smiles at his mother.

"Baby, I think we should give the whole lot tickets for the show. That way the first whole row is our friends and family." Mars whispers in Bella's ear. She chuckles and nods. "We should send some to the Weasleys also. It might cheer them up a little."

Apollo pops into the seat next to her, scaring her, "Hey Sis, thank you for the shout out." He grins at her. Bella smirks at him.

"Oh I live to prostrate myself at the altar of the conceited Lord of Music, like I don't have enough to do." She mimed bowing to the walking ego. "Hey don't you have a fiery ball of gas to be driving across the sky?" She turns back into her husband's arms.


	29. Chapter 27: Meet the Grangers

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 27:

When they get to Pemberly, the Grangers gasp. It looked like an exact copy of the grand estate in the BBC version with Colin Firth. Emma was almost expecting Mr. Darcy to come striding out, instead it was Harry Potter.

"Your parents sure know how to build" Dan whistles at Harry. "Well Sir, this is the first I have seen of this place." They walk into the hall, placing their luggage on the floor, they witness a bunch of the Mars relations arguing about where to place the tree.

"Grandmother, just because you are the Goddess of Nature and the Harvest, it doesn't mean you have any interior design expertise." Bella's voice rings out, exasperated at Demeter.

"I just don't understand cutting down a dryad's home just to decorate." Demeter tries to explain. "Why can't we decorate with wheat?"

Mars shakes his head and spies the new arrivals. "Please excuse my aunt. The name is Mars or Ares, whichever you choose." He shakes hands with Dan and Emma. "Welcome to our home."

Dobby pops in and asks to show them to their room. He leads the couple to a well-appointed suite. "Emma, he did say that this was their home right?" Dan asks his wife.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because this place is decked out like a luxury hotel, did you see this bathroom?" He points into the room. Emma's mouth drops.

Later that night as the rest of the party arrives; the Grangers start to feel a little out of their league. Bella picks up on this and asks them to please join her in the study.

"Go ahead, ask any questions you want." She tells them, as she motions for them to set down on the couch.

"I don't mean to sound rude but are you sure you want us here. We are dentists, not foreign nationals or the extremely rich. Please explain why you invited us here." Dan pleads to her.

"The reason we invited you is because we wanted to meet the couple that raised the exceptional woman that our son has fallen so deeply in love with. In the magical world, fate is more involved with everyday life. You already made a large leap of faith when Hermione got her letter and went off to school. I am about to ask for another one."

Dan swallows, "OK, lay it on me."

"How much have you studied Greek and Roman Myth?"

"In college, I took an in depth course on Ulysses." Emma says.

"Alright, then you are familiar with the Pantheon?" Bella asks.

"Are you trying to tell me that they are real too?" Dan exclaims. "Yes, as well as shape-shifters, werewolves, and vampires." Dan faints dead away and Emma starts to breathe shallowly. When Dan come to again, he asks if Hermione knows about this.

"Yes, she does Dan. I figured you two would want to discuss this before you got saturated by everyone. Most of our family will be here as well as the family of one our other son's mates. My family consists of Immortals, vampires, shape- shifters and a werewolf that my husband and I took in as a child. Now before you ask, I am older than I appear. I go mostly by Bella, but my name is Krustalos, or Enyo in Greek and Bellona in Latin. I am the daughter of Hades and Persephone, the twin sister of Thantos and the wife of Ares/ Mars."

"You mean that the guy that shook my hand out there this afternoon, was the War God? You said your name is Krustalos? You're the Grim Reaper?" Dan looked like he was going to faint again.

"Yes, he is. You will meet our parents and siblings and other children. As for you not feeling welcome, I am sorry. I really hope you will. Hermione had a inheritance test done at Gringotts. I wasn't there. She found out who her parents are. We want to welcome you into the family though. Remus explained the reasons behind her being put up for adoption. He will be here, he happens to be our adopted son. The reason there is a lot of "Lord this and Lord that" being bandied about is because most of the "kid's" families are famous Houses in the magical world."

Once they calm down, the Grangers feel much better. "Remember they are not any more important than you." Bella told them.

"So what do you think about Hermione and Harry?" Emma asks Dan. "He seems like a good boy. They seem very smitten with each other."

That afternoon, Harry had actually pulled Dan aside to talk. "Sir, I want to ask you for your blessings for Hermione and I. I understand that it is backwards. She means the world to me, Sir. We have what is called a soul bond. Essentially, we are soul mates. We found out that the female members of the Weasley family were conspiring against me. They wanted to get their hands on my parent's money."

"Harry, I am glad it's you and not that red headed fool Rob or whatever his name is. I still think you are too young but at least I know she will be taken care of. Just don't make us grandparents too soon." Dan hugs the boy.

That night Bella sits Thant, Sirius, Remus, The Potters, Malfoys, Grangers and Elder Cullens down. "I want you to know that Mars and I are outfitting the kids with clothes for the next term. This includes Neville, Susan and the Weasley boys. I will not hear any backtalk. I have noticed that they need some warmer things, even with being able to cast warming charms . I am putting in a rush order to an US company that we have dealt with in the past. I don't understand why the whole community rests on Madame Malkin's shoulders."

With that said she whips out her laptop and places an order on the LLBean site: Sherpa lined slippers, flannel shirts, turtlenecks, polo shirts, jeans regular and lined, fleece shirts, t-shirts both long and short sleeved, sweaters, zip up shirts, chino shirts, dress shirts, Lined and unlined dress slacks, wool skirts and tights for the girls, fleece and flannel pajamas for both sexes, fleece throws, flannel sheets mini camp lanterns, thermal underwear, wool rag and fleece socks, fur lined bomber hats, Storm Chaser 3 in one winter coats, Deluxe backpacks, and the best boots the place has to offer, all in each of the kid's house colors and some neutral colors as well. The gathered group is shocked by the bill. Bella takes out her black AMEX and pays the $252,550 and $200 for overnight/ overseas shipping. "Bella that works out to almost 250 million galleons." Lilly quickly adds.

"I am aware of that, what did you not understand? My father owns all the ores, stones and minerals in the ground and that is without being around for eons to amass our own fortunes." She continues to order new sneakers, dress shoes and casual shoes, and a bunch of socks for each child, on another site.


	30. Chapter 28: Asking and Preparing

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 28:

"Luna, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner tonight?" Orion asks. He was still nervous around her. She was an odd bird, always going on about various strange animals. Sure she accepted being his mate, but he still wasn't certain of her feelings for him.

"I would be delighted Orion. Thank you for thinking of me." Luna smiles at the dark haired boy that will be her friend, lover and husband for the rest of their lives.

He gapes, "Of course I thought of you. You are always in my thoughts, Luna. You are my world. You may be still confused about this, but you are foremost in my life. I love you Luna Lovegood! I always will my mate." He purrs in her ear as he wraps his arms around her. To think, she will be his wife and the mother of any of his children, just blows his mind.

"Harry, Lily just stopped me in the hall." Hermione walks into their bedroom. He looks up to show his wife, he loves the thought of that, that he is listening. "She and James want us to go to London for dinner and dancing with them. I think they want to spend some time with us." _'Wow, Mum and Dad want us to spend time with them'_

That night, Hermione and Hazel help Luna get ready. They all had dates with their men. Hermione and Harry were going to dinner and then dancing with the elder Potters. Frank and Hazel were going to a movie. This was the first time they were spending time together as a couple, alone. Orion told Luna to dress well and that was the end of the clues as to where they were going.

While Hermione is getting ready for their date, Harry runs to his father, Ares. "What should I do? I can't dance worth a shit. I fumbled my way through it last year because I had to. Mum and Dad want to take Hermione and l out for dinner and dancing."

"Easy now Son. Unless they take you out Salsa dancing, you'll be fine with a relaxed waltz position. A hand on her waist, and the other holding her hand. Hold her close and just do a fancy sway back and forth. Spin her out and back a few times. It'll be fine. Remember, be affectionate, attentive and loving. Just because you are married, doesn't mean that you shouldn't be courting her every day. I must say myself, It's handy to have a veela for a father huh?" With another reminder to mind his manners, Ares sent Harry on his way.

The dinner goes well. While Lily and Hermione compare notes about school, and the guys, said guys are freed to talk Quidditch. Sirius and Remus had told James that Harry had made the team, but didn't let anything else by.

"So Son, Padfoot and Moony told me that you are on the team, but they didn't tell anything else."

"Yeah, I have been since my first year. I play seeker. Professor McGonagall saw me catching Nev's remembrall, during our first flying lesson. She came out and took me to Oliver Wood who was captain. I think she bought me my first broom, a Nimbus 2000. It was destroyed in my third year by the Whomping Willow. The dementors of Azkaban were on the grounds looking for Sirius, who escaped earlier that year. Now I have a Firebolt. Pads bought it to make up for the twelve missed birthdays and Christmases."

"Honey, isn't that the game that you dropped a couple hundred feet and then afterward asked Moony to give you extra lessons?" Hermione asks. Both Lily and James are now intrigued.

"Yes, love. You were there. The dementors came after me and I lost consciousness. Of course they would, they love going after me. As Remus said, I have true horrors in my past, so I'm like a juicy steak to them. I asked Moony because each time they came around me, I heard a woman screaming. She said "Take me instead. Please don't kill Harry, not Harry. Nooo." Harry looks at Lily. " I hear your last moments alive Mum." Lily walks around the table. "My poor little boy. We love so much Harry." She takes him in her arms, crying.

"That's not all of it. Harry is the youngest ever to produce a corporeal patronus. Moony taught him in our third year. He actually saved Sirius and his own life with it." Hermione beams at her husband, proudly.

"His name is Prongs, Moony and Pads say he looks like your animangus form, Dad." Tears pour down James' face. "Thank you son. Transfiguration was my best subject. The patronus takes the shape of what the conjurer feels safest with, what will protect them. The stag is mine as well, Lil's is a doe."

"Drake said that Severus' was also a doe."

"I feel that's because he was my best friend, and in love with me during school. James, Sev and I have gotten over the past."

Lily and James pay, while Harry leaves the tip. He is still nervous about dancing. Once they get to the club, James gives Harry a look of ' Not my idea.' The music wasn't what James and Lily thought it would be, forgetting that they were gone for almost twenty years.

"I guess this is your show guys. Do you want to go somewhere else, or stay and try to teach two novices how to deal?" James shrugs at them.

"I think I can handle teaching you lot. Please don't be offended, it's a pretty raunchy way of dancing. Watch the people on the floor for a moment." Hermione motions for them to take a look. It almost looks pornographic to James. Lily is game for anything, especially if it means getting that close to her handsome husband. Harry steps behind Mi for a moment. He pulls her back against him and rests his chin on her shoulder. " We will be doing that?" She nods. "Have I said that I love you yet today?"

"Yes, you have love." She takes his hand and leads him out onto the floor. She stands back to him and places his hands on her hips as she slowly circles them into his in time with the music. Harry groans into her neck. "Mi, if you keep that up. It will be a short night here, and a very long one in our bed. Where are Mum and Dad?" Harry looks around the club. "Love, they're over there." She points to the other side of the floor. Once the crowd clears, they could see Lily keeping up and James with a look of befuddled joy on his face.

Harry's attention is soon returned to his wife, once she bends over at the waist and presses against him. "You minx, I love you." He murmurs in his wife's ear. He turns her around and hikes her leg up over his hip, his fingers sliding down to tease her gently. "Hmm… this whole dancing thing is starting to grow on me. I highly doubt that it would be acceptable at Hogwarts, but we can do this anytime you want." He promised her, groaning the last part, as she grinds into him.

"Kids, I think it's time to go." James pulls Lily along and motions for them to follow.


	31. Chapter 29:Harry and Hermione time

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

A/N: Warning! If you have an aversion to citrus, you'll want to move to the next chapter. Again this is my first story, so go gentle.

Chapter 29:

When they get back, Harry pulls Hermione upstairs. Once ensconced in their rooms, he pushes her against the wall. "Do you know how much you turned me on out there?" He kisses her neck and down to her shoulder. Slowly stripping her as he goes. Hermione looks up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Ever since that day on the train, when you burst in looking for Trevor, I felt this extraordinary pull to you. Over the last four and half years, I have fallen deeper in love with you every day." He swears in a breathy whisper.

Harry draws his mouth down across her collarbone and over the rise of her left breast, stopping for a moment to suckle and tease until he moved on the right. Again he sucked her nipple until it peaked and she moaned deep in her throat. He picks her up and lays her on their bed.

Harry continues his descent across her stomach and licks the rim of her navel. Hermione hums with pleasure, which makes him smile rakishly. His roughened hands grip her hips and he rubs them with his thumbs. His mouth follows soon after. He drags his tongue from one hipbone across her lower abdomen to the other. He knew that her legs would open, allowing him to sink between them, when he did this. Harry glances up to take in the sight of Hermione; her creamy skin was tinged with a blush of arousal. Her head thrown back against their pillows, eyes shut. He knew that they would be bright with her excitement, if they were open.

He dips his head back to work. Harry slithers down to the end of the bed and starts rubbing Hermione's feet, working all the tension from them. Her groan was all the answer he needed for if she liked it. Once her feet were relaxed, he continues up her legs, massaging her ankles, calves, the underside of her knees. Hermione about flies off the bed, when he starts licking his way up her inner thighs.

"Like that baby?" He asks while switching to the other leg. When he gets to the top of that one, he smirks. He is delighted by the fact that this all comes naturally to him. Harry, after learning about being the son of Ares, did some research on his father.

Ares, the god of war, was so good as a lover, the goddess of love herself, Aphrodite, made him a veela. Hoping that the teenager would find that she was his mate. Much to her chagrin, it was not to be. While visiting his uncle's domain, in relation to a new shipment of dead soldiers, Ares was there when Hades' daughter Krustalos came back from a mission for her father. He knew right away, that the famed ruthless reaper was his mate.

At the same time, Hera had a plan for her son and daughter Eris to marry. She was pissed that Eris was passed over in favor of a daughter of Hades. Granted that discord usually led to war, but sometimes it could be worked out before it came to that. Whereas, war always led to death, so it made sense for Krustalos to become Enyo/Bellona, the goddess of war.

Harry is brought back when Hermione moans at what his fingers are doing , she thinks he is teasing her. Back in the moment, he lies down and slowly licks from just below her opening to the top of her clef. She was already leaking like a sieve from all the attention. He laps it up like he's drinking the finest wine. After cleaning her of her excess a little, he sinks a finger into her and gently pumps in and out, while he teases her nub with gentle licks and hard sucks. Hermione whimpers as the pressure starts to build inside her. Harry adds another finger and rubs her g spot in a come hither motion. This sends his wife to the stars. He doesn't let her calm down but for a second before repeating the pattern again, after the third orgasm, Hermione passes out for ten minutes.

When her eyes open again, Harry is lying beside her, slowly stroking his cock , waiting for her to come to. "Think that's funny, making me pass out from passion overload, huh?" He smirks at her.

"Are you complaining?" Hermione shakes her head. "No, I'd be crazy to do so, but you look too smug." She reaches for him and takes over the job, alternating between lightly brushing her fingers along the vein on the underside of his rod and forcibly jerking. Not too much, but enough to get her husband to moan. Hermione leans in and lightly sucks on his balls, while still stroking him. Harry's eyes roll back. "Mi, where did you learn this stuff? I just by instinct and the sounds you make, but you are a godsend." He groans.

"Same as you my dear. I just test things out on you, and if you react favorably then it stays."

"Thank the gods! I struck the jackpot with my wife! I love you, Mi. Don't ever forget that." Harry gathers her into his arms and kisses her until they are both moaning. He then sinks into her warmth slowly, as to hurt her as little as possible. When he is through her barrier, he pauses for her to take a few breaths. She moves her hips against him, causing Harry to groan. "This is how it should be. You and me in bed, no worries but to love each other." He growls, while setting a rhythm, which has them calling each other's names. Hermione tightens around him, like a vise. He barely holds onto it.

Harry wants her to come again before he lets go. "You don't know how many nights I laid in bed dreaming of just this, being balls deep inside of you, driving you." He whispers to her, then nips her earlobe.

She starts to tighten again and he welcomes it, this time. His hips start thrusting harder, deeper and faster into her. She's screaming with the intense pleasure, egging him on even more.

He shifts her legs over his shoulders, so he can reach even deeper. The head of his cock bumps against her cervix, trying to get through. The deeper he goes, the tighter she gets. He is groaning, trying to hold it in. Finally, he pushes through, just before he comes. He releases his load deep within her and shakes with the feeling of being so deeply seated . He slowly withdraws and pulls her to him, as he lays to the side. "Thank you, I don't think could get better than that for me. I love you so much Hermione."

"Thank you too my love. I agree. I love you too Harry. Always have." She kisses his brow, while snuggling closer to her husband. Within minutes both are asleep.


	32. Chapter 30:Dates II

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 30:

"Drake, relax man. Take a shower, then take a nap. Maybe the dream will come." Orion was buzzing around the room getting ready for his date with his lovely blonde mate. Draco was lying across Orion's bed, dejected about still not finding his mate.

"I'm glad that you and Harry found your other halves. I just wish I could too soon. You're right, I just need to relax about it some. I'm going to talk to my dads and take the night to myself. Have fun with Luna. You deserve it mate." Draco waved as he exited Orion's room. Orion just shook his head. _'That boy is too hard on himself.'_

When the hall clock struck seven, Orion knocked on Luna's door. His mouth dropped when she stepped out. Her light blonde hair was done in corkscrew curls and was drawn back at the sides over ears with silver combs, her silver eyes were rimmed with blue liner and smoky shadow. She was wearing a royal blue dress that she had bought while shopping with the girls at the beginning of the holidays. She had on silver heeled sandals that wrapped around her ankles.

Luna smiled at him. "Hello Orion, how are you tonight?"

"I'm doing well, Luna. How are you?" He asked as he reaches for her hand, on which he places a small kiss. "You look ravishing tonight. Are you ready?"

"I'm fine and yes, I am." She smiles back at him. _'Yes, my dear mate, you are fine.'_ Orion thinks to himself.

Orion takes her to a muggle Italian restaurant, then dancing. He was anxious to hold her in his arms once more. They moved well together, she followed his lead naturally, as if she had been doing it for years. He reveled in her being so close to him.

"Orion, what about the stages? I've been reading about the Veela with Thalia. I understand that we are young but aren't you supposed to mark me or something?" Luna asks once they sit down at the table again.

"Yes, I am. I have been trying to give you time to get used to the idea of us. I would gladly give you my mark. Are you sure, love? This is forever. I know you're it for me. I was just thinking about how nice it will be to wake in the morning, holding you in my arms."

"I committed myself to you at the dance. I want to wake in your arms and fall asleep on your shoulder."

"Let's call it a night. We have a big day ahead of us, going to see my mom with my dad." Orion helps Luna to stand and pulls her to him. "I love you." He brushes his lips across hers in a sweet kiss. Back at the house, Orion walks his future wife to her door.

"I had a great time Orion. Thank you for asking me out. Sleep well my Orion. I love you." Luna leans up into his arms and stretches up to press her lips against his in a chaste kiss, which surprises Orion. He moans and pulls her tighter against him. He deepens the kiss, moaning again as their tongues duel. Orion pulls away for air and leans his forehead on hers.

"Goodnight my Luna. I had a great time also. I'll see you tomorrow my love." He pecks her on the lips, one last time and hugs her before turning for the stairs and his room.

When Hazel walks down the stairs, she is surprised to see Frank waiting at the bottom. His tall, sturdy frame is clad in dark jeans, a light chambray button down, untucked with an Aryan sweater on top. He has Doc Martin loafers on and a newsboy cap pulled down over one eye. Her mouth watered. She had always been attracted to the boy, now a man.

Frank looked up the stairs, when he heard her gulp. He hoped he didn't overdo it. This was their first official date, even though they had been partners under Percy and Rey. Saving each other's lives a bunch of times and sharing their deepest secrets had brought them incredibly close.

Hazel had him frozen, he was in awe of the beauty of the youngest daughter of the Lord of the Dead. Her chocolate hair was left down in cascading ringlets. Her blazing peridot eyes were trained on him as he took her in. She had basically the same type of outfit on as he; a red windowpane print shirt, untucked under a black sweater. Instead of pants, she had a black wool skirt on. Her legs were clad in thigh high stockings and she had ankle boots on her delicate feet. When she got closer to him, he noticed some subtle eyeliner and lip gloss, which made her lips kissable, as if they needed the help.

"Are you ready Haze?" He asks, a little tongue tied.

"Yes, Frankie." She glowed.

They arrive at the theater, buy the tickets and what concessions they want and find a seat in the darkened room. Neither pay any attention to the screen. They are too wrapped up in staring at each other. They leave to find a restaurant for dinner.

Deciding on a little diner, they sit on the same side of the booth and peruse the menu.

"Hazel, this may seem a little fast, but we've been through hell and back together. Would you be opposed to me asking Grandfather for your hand? I still want to do this sort of stuff, but I want to put it out there that I want to marry you as soon as you let me."

"I've already told Father that if you come around with that purpose in mind, he'd better allow it. I'd marry you in a heartbeat. I love you, Frank Zhang."

He leans down and kisses her until their food comes. His arm never leaves her shoulder while they eat.


	33. Chapter 31: Shopping with Grandpa

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 31:

That morning, Hades shows up at the break of dawn. The dark haired god strolled into the kitchen, finding Bella, Esme, Emma and Bella Cullen all covered in flour, making an assortment of different baked goods.

"Darling, do you need any help? I have been known to dabble in cooking from to time."

"No thank you, Daddy. I think the four of us have it under control. I am about to start the baklava, then I am going to make some German cookies and a Black Forrest cake, which I need to find some Kirsch for." Hades fights the urge to lick his lips, she just listed his three favorite desserts. "You still spoil me, baby girl."

"If you are sure, then I am going to find my grandsons. I am going to try and convince them to go shopping with their old grandpa. If I can't, then I'll ask my granddaughters, new and old." He smiles, he loves to spoil his grandchildren. Hades knew what Frank, Alec, Remus and Nico liked, but not Harry, Draco, and Orion. He also wanted to get to know Hermione, Luna and Dora.

"I am sure that you will find someone, don't drop too much on them. I am trying to teach them to be humble. Lord knows I have my work cut out for me with Ares' blood in them." Bella chides her laughing father. "I'll have you know that what I spend on my grandchildren is my business." He retorts haughtily, walking away to round up the kids.

Hades walks up the stairs, nodding to Carlisle and Apollo in passing.

"Uncle."

"Lord Hades."

"Have you seen my grandsons?"

"I believe that my sons are helping them in the training room, Lord." Carlisle replies.

He nods again and turns to descend to the basement gym. When he arrives, he needs to blink twice. For a moment, it looks like there are two Alecs. Hades had forgotten how much he and Harry resembled each other. They both were copies of his little Enyo. Remus and Ares were paired off with Draco and Nico respectively. Jane and Hazel were circling each other, laughing. Hermione , Daphne and Dora were sparring with Alice and Rose. He watches them for a few more minutes, before clearing his throat. When they realize that he is there, they drop to the floor , aside from Ares.

"Thank you, but in private please don't drop when I enter the room. It will get old soon. I only came to see if any of you lot would like to accompany an old man shopping." Hades chuckles. " Where are the rest?"

"Percy and Annie went to discuss a few things. They should be back soon. The trouble twins are in the lab. Orion, Luna and Thantos are headed for a trip "Down south". Frank is practicing in the armory with Peter. Em, Jazz and Edward are out getting a boatload of Christmas décor. You know how they are." Alice reports in her chirpy voice.

"Well, I guess I can catch with Frank and Orion another time. We have a lot of shopping to get done. There are a lot of people that can have whatever, whenever they want it. Here are cards with your names on them. There are no limits. Yes, I know you kids have your own money but you will not change my mind. Enyo has a list of who is going to be here when we do the presents." Hades hands each person a card and they head out to London, when they get there, Hades pulls Harry, Nico, Draco, Remus and Alec aside.

"Boys, it is time that you receive your first present from us." He leads them into a bank lobby. He strolls right by everyone. He taps on the wall beside the vault and stroll into a massive chamber. "Please choose a stone and come Christmas, a whole suite of jewels will show up for your beloved." After the five of them are done, he leads them to another section of the chamber. "Now choose an engagement ring. It doesn't matter where you would've gotten it. All stones are bought off of me."

"Thank the gods for being in Grandfather's presence fouling up the trace. It would have been uncomfortable carrying all those bags." Draco mutters as they troop out of a store.

"Oh stop your whining. Even without those weightless and shrinking charms you cast, I could have carried it all. I just didn't want to become a pack mule for my little brothers." Alec groused good naturedly.

Hades grinned at the group as they all met back up in front of Harrods's. "Everyone get what they wanted?"

"Yes." They chorused. "Great, let's get back. I am sure that the others have decorated the whole house by now." He rubbed his hands together.

"Luna, my dear I would like to get to know you better. You are to marry my son, after all. Tell me about yourself." Maria asked when Luna, Orion, and Thantos sit down at her kitchen table.

"Let's see, I am heir apparent to the House Lovegood. My mother and father only had me. My father's name is Xenophillius and my mother's was Selene. She died two years ago. I was hoping to see her while we were on the way here but I have not." Luna explains.

Maria turns to Thant, "I think Luna might be a lost one. She said her mother's name was Selene, and she has the silver eyes of Zeus."

"Oh my, I need to discuss this with Enyo. I wonder why Artermis broke her vow. Enyo and I still think Hermes came over to England and fathered those Weasley twins. They are too much like him and the Stolls." Thant gathers her into a hug, he has been gone too long from her.

"Is everything OK, Miss Maria?" Maria nods to the girl. "I was taken by surprise by something that is all. Now tell me about your school. You and Orion met there right?"

"Yes, school is great, now that I met Harry, Orion, and the whole group. Before that, I was alone. The last three years, my housemates have picked on me; taking my things, calling me names. Professor Krustalos has been a great help, she and Professor Apollo sat me down and explained to me about why I see the things I do."

'_By the Gods, she's a seer, like Apollo.'_

"Since the three boys have been found, I now have friends. Before he went through the veela transformation, Orion was a jerk to everyone, except his friend Draco. It's not his fault, the Zabini family is a dark family, very entrenched in the Pureblood agenda. Anyone outside what was considered normal, was to be shunned completely. I now know that Orion is mostly just quiet and reserved, but it does come off as snobbish."

Maria nods, this explained a lot. Most of Orion's stories were about his friend/cousin Draco and their new friends. He hasn't said much about his life before the turning. She will ask Thant or Enyo when she next sees them.


	34. Chapter 32: Weasleys

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 32:

The house glowed with the light from the candles placed in the windows and the string lights wrapped around the shrubs and trees that lined the drive and outer perimeter. The house smelled of mulled cider and wine wafted towards them as they stepped in the door. The doorframes were surrounded with garlands of evergreen. The fireplace in the large living room was crackling merrily. The whole effect was welcoming and happy. Other than the past holidays with the Weasleys, this was the first real family Christmas that Harry has had.

When he walked into the living room, he took a look around. Uncles Jasper and Edward were engaged in a chess game. It was funny to watch, with everyone knowing that they were vampires, they were able to move at a more natural speed.

"Edward would you please stop." Jasper whined.

"Sorry, but checkmate." Edward grins. The match lasted all of two minutes.

"Bells, please come and play against your annoying husband, that way he can't cheat." Jazz groans. "He wouldn't need to, I am horrid at chess. I've only won once against him." Bella laughs. "and at that, I think he let me win."

"Plus, I need the two of you and Alice, Peter, and Aro to come with me. Enyo wants to test a few things out." The group follows Bella out of the room. They continue through the halls and down the basement stairs, ending up in one of the training rooms.

"Hi guys. I need to see if your gifts will help." Enyo turns and takes a seat at the conference table. "Dobby." The little house elf pops into the room and immediately bows to Enyo. "Yes, ma'am, what can I do for you, Mistress?"

"First please don't call me that. You may be employees of my son and his wife, but here you, Winky and Kreacher are part of our family. Secondly, I wanted to ask if you would be so kind as to ask the rest of our family; including the Grangers to come down here." The elf's eyes light up when she tells him about the three of them being treated as family. "Thank you, Thank you. " He bows and quickly disapperates.

Everyone starts to file in the room. Their faces show their curiosity. "What's going on Enyo?"

"We need to test a few things. Severus and Lucius have the best mental skills. Let's see how you hold up against my friends here. My theory is that if they can get past you two, none of the others can stand against them, even Riddle." She motions towards Aro, Bella and Edward. "Edward please come here." The tall Cedric look alike walks up. " Now try to get a read on them."

Edward looks at the blonde and raven haired men. "Actually, as young as I look, I am old enough to be your grandfather. I can see now why Draco is so cunning. Yes, I can read them." Both men were thoroughly shocked at the idea of this "boy" being able to get through their strongest defenses.

Aro steps up to them next and holds out his hand to shake. Lucius is the first to fall for the Vampire High King's ploy. Aro benign smile fades as the memories filter by, it turns into an inhuman snarl. By the end, the snarl fades and he resumes his neutral face.

"I take it that you have seen that Lord Malfoy was Riddle's right hand man. Severus was in that little boys club too, but to a lesser extent."

Seeing as Lucius was fine, Severus shook Aro's hand. After letting go, Aro nods to Snape and then to the elder Mrs. Potter, which also got the attention of both Mr. Potter's.

"Well it's quite obvious that we can get past the best Occlumens that he had. Now men your turn, try to figure out what Mrs. Cullen is thinking." Enyo smiles at the men.

After a few minutes, both men are sweating and have confused expressions on their faces. "Don't worry men, even I can't read Mrs. Cullen. Even why she still human, we could not. Jane and Alec have no effect also. That was one of the attractions for Edward, her silence."

"What do you mean?" Severus asks curious.

"My eldest children work for Aro, Marcus and Caius. The twins are known as the Witch Twins in the vampire world. I am going to use terms that you'll understand better. My son, Alec can completely knock out a person's senses. It's almost like using a pertrificus totalas spell. Jane taps into the pain center of your mind. With a look, she can set a whole battalion on the ground, writhing in intense pain. I would liken her to a walking Cruciatius Curse.

"That many, all at once?" Lucius cries.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, without their wands, they won't stand a chance."

"Hey Bells, snap out of it, would ya?" Enyo asks. "Now we need to test your shield. Mr. Snape, please send your most powerful stunner at James."

Severus leers. "Gladly" He lets loose. The bright red beam hits Bella's shield and dissipates. "Mr. Snape, I am glad you are on our side, I haven't felt that much impact since the last time Emmett pranked Jane." Lucius steps up and tries the Cruico curse, to no effect.

"OK, next is the AK. Both of you try it on the dummy." Two green jets fly and shatter when they impact the shield.

"Thank you all. We now need to test the anti-wand spell." Enyo smiles at the adults wizards. They cast the spell and even though they were still in possession of their wands, they were rendered as useless sticks. Everyone is happy that it worked.

"With that done, let's get down to enjoying the rest of the Holiday." Mars claps his hands together.

The whole group is setting down to lunch when there comes a knock at the door. The vampires were drinking from covered cups; it allowed the illusion of them not drinking what everyone knew they were.

"I'll get it." Alec hops up and races to the door. When he opens it, six red-headed men are standing on the stoop.

Mr. Weasley and his sons are wondering if they have the right house, especially since it was such a large house. A Harry look alike with red eyes answers the door. At first, all six were concerned that Harry was bitten until the young man opens his mouth. He spoke with such a cultivated tenor that it was obvious that this was not Harry. His voice was like it was from a king or regent from ages past.

"Welcome, please come in. I'm sure my parents will be right out." The young man extends his hand to shake. "I am Alec Mars Volturi, pleased to meet you."

"Arthur Weasley, thank you young man. These are my sons; William, Charles, Fred, George, and Ronald." Shaking the offered hand.

"Ah yes, I see you have met my eldest son, Arthur." Bella strides out.

"Eldest son, I was about to ask why he wasn't in school with the boys." Arthur chuckles nervously.

Alec smirks like his father. "Thank you sir for the complement, but I am old enough to be Gryffindor's great grandfather five times over. My sister Jane and I were bitten when we were 19. Mom ended up starting the very first Black Death because of it."

All six men were astounded by his blasé attitude about being a vampire.

"Arthur, what can we do for you, our friend?"

"The Burrow burned this morning. Kingsley told me where to find you."

"Let me guess, Voldemort and/or his followers?"

"Yes, we lost everything."

"Well, come in. We have plenty of room and everything." Mars pulls them into the dining room.

That evening, Bella and Mars sat the elder three Weasleys down for a discussion. James, Remus and Sirius sat with them.

"Arthur, I am glad you sought us out. What do you need?" Mars asks.

Arthur hangs his head, so Bill takes over. "Mr. Mars, Lords, we have always prided ourselves on not accepting charity, but in this case, I don't see a way around it. Charlie and I work and contribute as much as we can to Dad for the younger set to have a good life. With Molly gone, we've had to teach ourselves how to cook and clean. We were getting by. Between the three of us, it will take at least a year to scrape up enough money to rebuild."

"Don't worry about that. You are staying here until the house is done. Until then, I want the six of you training with the rest." Mars turns to the patriarch and nods. "My brother will have the house up before the three boys go back to school. Enyo and I already have clothes for the five boys, we decided that the school kids needed warmer clothes. She also ordered some for these two. All of you have a brand new wardrobe." The two boys are surprised at the generosity of this family. Arthur is in tears over Mars and Enyo's giving nature. Bill had new clothes growing up, but the others had to make do with his handy downs and second hand things.

Sirius stands after conferring with James and Remus. He walks up to Arthur and pulls him into a hug. "The four of us are going to Gringotts and setting up a trust for Fred, George, and Ron's schooling. All five boys will also receive some money for bride prices. Before anyone protests; we are family. All three of us are cousins by marriage." He points to himself, Arthur and James.

"Thank you Sirius, James, Remus and Lord and Lady Mars. I just don't think we can raise the money for the house before the end of the Holidays."

"That is not what I meant. Arthur, when we mentioned that we considered you all family, we meant it. Enyo has probably already contacted him, if I know her." Ares chuckles at the thought. "Another thing, please call me Ares or Mars. The Lord thing gets old in close company."

Once everyone gets back, Bella sets them down for supper. "Dig in." The elder Weasleys notice that once everyone fills their plates, they walk over to a brazier and scrape the best parts into the fire.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Bill asks shyly.

"It's an offertory to the gods. We do it at every meal. It's similar to the Christian grace tradition." Alec answers kindly.

"Trust me; we appreciate it when we are up there." Mars says after swallowing his mouthful of food. "While we can eat anything that you do, our bodies break it down differently, all of it turns into pure energy. While up there, all we eat is ambrosia and drink nectar. So we appreciate the wafting scents of the offerings."


	35. Chapter 33: Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 33:

"Ok everyone gather around. I don't know if you all are familiar with some of these things, but these are some of our traditions. First up, we sit around the piano and Thant breaks out the guitar for a round of songs and carols. Then, we drink some cocoa and recite "A Visit from St. Nicholas" and "Yes, Virginia, there is a Santa Claus".

In the morning, we all open our stockings, have breakfast and then open our presents. After that we have Christmas Dinner. When we open presents, there are two people elected as "elves". We alternate who opens. Is everyone ready?"

"If you haven't already noticed, organization runs in the family. I'm sorry, but it seems that I ingrained it so deeply into how I raised him that Remus past in on." Enyo joked to the assembled group.

It takes three hours to get through all the songs. Everyone is laughing and silently crying as they sit by the fire in the living room.

"Nico honey, will you start us off please?"

The teen hero clears his throat and begins. "Twas the night before Christmas….." His quiet gruff voice adds to the poem's power.

"That was different, who is this St. Nick person?" Lucius asks.

"He was bishop in Turkey during the Roman Era. He would sneak presents in poor people's houses at night. After a while he became a saint. In England, he's is better known as Father Christmas." Hermione explains to the interested Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Oh, well what's this other one?"

"I'll take that one. It supposedly happened in my lifetime." Edward steps away from the piano. He relates the story in his hypnotic velvet voice and the girls faces are streaming with tears as he finishes.

"Anyone home?" A voice calls out from the front door. A few minutes later, Sally, Paul and Tyson come in the room, laden down with presents. "Mom!" Percy jumps up and pulls her into a hug.

"Good to see you too Perce." Paul jokes to his step-son.

"Brother!" Tyson launches at Percy and bear hugs him until the boy is gasping for air. "Any good sticks around here? We have presents!" the half-grown Cyclops cries.

"Everyone this is Tyson, my brother. We share our father. Mom and Paul look after him because he is still quite young for his kind and was homeless before we took him in. Yes, before you ask why you really can't see his face, it's because of the Mist. It obscures all things odd in our world from the mortals. He is a Cyclops. Father is having Tyson work in his armory and he leads father's army and on occasion acts as my bodyguard." Percy explains patiently.

"Enyo, Mars, the house is extraordinary. When do you expect everyone tomorrow?" Sally launches into help mode.

"Sal, don't worry everything is handled. Tyson, I usually would have you bunk in with Perseus, but I figure he and Annabeth would want some privacy. Sally, tomorrow you, 'Thena and I need to start discussing these two's wedding."

"WHAT! PERSEUS JACKSON, WHY DID I NOT GET AN IRIS ABOUT THIS?" Sally's eyes blaze.

"No wonder Uncle Seaweed went for her that is some display." Mars mumbles. Many of the men agree with him.

After that everyone decides to head to their respective bedrooms for the night. Harry hops in the shower while Hermione is unstrapping her shoes. She is walking out of the closet when she hears a knock at the door. She groans quietly when she sees who is on the other side.

"Mione, I was wondering if I could speak with you." Ron pleads.

"Make it quick, Ronald. " She leans on the door jamb.

"I was wondering why you have been avoiding me."

"Because, all I want is to be friends with you Ron. Even though I have repeatedly turned you down and have point blank told you that I have feelings for someone else, you keep trying to be with me. That person and I are now together. Have been for a while now."

"How long is a while?" Ron asks afraid of the answer.

"Turns out we've both been in love with each other since third year, but didn't have the guts to confess it until two months ago."

"I never had a chance did I? It's always been Harry hasn't it? I'll get used to it along with the Malfoys being good. Thank you for being honest. Goodnight Mione." He turns away and heads to his room. _'With Mum out of the way, I am still going to ask Lavender out.'_ With that Ron falls asleep with a smile on his face.

"Honey, everything OK? You look upset." Harry takes Hermione in his arms. She snuggles down into his chest and replies, "No, I'm fine. I think Ron has finally got it."

"Good. We have a big day tomorrow. I have not met most of my family coming in the morning. I'm glad I have you to calm my nerves." Harry smooches her on her forehead and as she rests her head on his chest, they whisper 'I love you'.

"OK, let's see a pack of 30 tickets and passes should do it." Bella counts out the sets of paper. Alice and Rose laugh at her and Mars as they act like Santa; sneaking the wrapped presents under the trees. The Cullens and Volturi take over hanging up and filling the hand stitched stockings on the mantle. "Thena did an awesome job as always." Esme beams at them as Felix and Emmett place the extra around the room.


	36. Chapter 34:Christmas with Family

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 34:

By the time the first of the guests get up in the morning, the whole house is transformed into a winter wonderland. Arthur takes Bella aside and asks her how long the family needs them to be gone, to open presents.

"If you think you and these boys are going anywhere today, you are sorely mistaken. It's Christmas, and even if I am considered a pagan, we will celebrate it. We are not letting those boys miss out on anything, you neither." Bella rages a little. "Now get your butt into the living room, you can help cut out names for the pot."

At his confounded expression, she adds. "We draw names at breakfast for who will play "elves" and pass out the presents."

"How interesting."

"We tend to do things the muggle or mortal way a lot more than as we would have in the past." He smiles gently. "Thank you, it means a lot to me that you would take us in, we really don't know each other."

"Yes, but your family has pledged themselves to my son's service. I don't take allies lightly. My brother in-law will be here this afternoon." Arthur nods and continues to drink his coffee.

As everyone starts to file downstairs, laden down with presents, Edward and Alice stand sentry at the bottom, their arms are extended to receive the presents. Once everyone has handed them the bundles, they calmly walk into the living room and deposit them under the trees. The group watches them speed around like worker bees.

"Okay, now that is done, we need to draw names to pass out the gifts. We usually do stockings then have breakfast, and then we'll do presents."

Carlisle and Esme stand and get the red and green top hats. The Weasley twins' eyes light up at the sight of them. "Ah, I see that we have some volunteers to pull two names out of the hat." Mars chuckles.

Fred and George jump up, eyes gleaming at being chosen. George reaches into the red hat to pick out a name.

"Bill Weasley." George grins at his big brother.

Fred eagerly follows his twin's example, reaching into the green hat. A grin breaks out on his face.

"Well, well, well, Reyna Mars." Fred recognizes the name as his brother's soul bound mate. He searches for the girl in the room. "She's not here yet. The plane was delayed." Remus speaks up, grinning at the group of red-headed men. He quirks his head to the side. "I take that back."

The door opens and a raven haired woman strolls in. "Mom, Dad, I'm home." She calls up the stairs, taking off her scarf and coat.

"Rey, we're in here." Bella walks up to her daughter. The women hug and then walk into the living room.

"As always, you show when the food is about to be brought out." Jason snarks at his ex-girlfriend lightly. She turns her light grey eyes, like her father's, on him.

"Thanks to you Uncle Prep and Cousin Seaweed here, I have been beset with dealing with Octavian, the letch!" she shudders visibly.

"What are his stuffies showing now?" Apollo asks his niece, sneering at the thought of the "seer" in the camp.

"Uncle, he tried to tell me that "we are meant to be together" and I should make him my co-head, now that the "knuckle heads" are gone." She cried. The sun god fumes and stalks off.

"I take it that my namesake is being a pain." Caius walks up and hugs her. Rey nods.

"Reyna my dear, I would like to introduce you to Lords and Ladies Malfoy and Potter, Doctors Granger, Mr. Weasley, Madame's Bones and Longbottom, Lord and Lady Greengrass, Mr. Lovegood, Hermione, Susan, Luna, Daphne, Neville, Theo, William, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron." Bella points to each person. "This is your cousin, Orion and your brothers, Harry and Draco. You know the rest." Rey nods and then turns to the three new boys.

"Well, I understand I have a reputation of being a hard ass, but I still would like a hug from you three." Rey holds her arms out, into which the three rush. Rey's eyes tear up. She then turns to the rest of the room. "Hello everyone, I am Reyna." Her eyes land on Sirius and Remus. She runs to her "favorite uncle and favorite big brother". "Uncle Snuffles, Remy!" The grim and werewolf pull her between them.

"That explains where that came from." Hermione whispers to Harry.

"Rey darling, you and Bill have been chosen to hand out presents after breakfast." Mars tells her. The girl smiles at her father and then nods to Bill. Her cousin, uncle and brothers are back; this is going to be the best Christmas ever. "This is already the greatest Holiday ever but, Dad did you really need to indulge Mom like this, Pemberly really. You really would do anything to keep Mom's attention." She stands and kisses him on the cheek. "Bloody veelas." she mutters as she strolls down the hall.

"Wow Bill, she is something." Arthur whispers to his eldest.

"I know Dad, she is."

In the kitchen, Rey is quietly asking her sisters, Jane and Claire about the older ginger brother. "That's Bill, he's a curse breaker and is very nice and noble. He and his brother Charlie are trying to help their father to raise the others. Their house burned two days ago."

"What's up with this war?" She asks as she pours herself a cup of coffee. "Black Jack and Porkpie are supposed to get here tomorrow."

"Good, I can't wait." Percy ambles up to Rey. "You just want to be called "My Lord" again." She grumbles.

"No, Dad's coming today."

"Aww, poor little Sea Prince." Rey mocks him. "You finally man up and ask her yet?"

"Yes Rey he did. Claire found a man too. His name is Theo." Claire glares at Jane.

"Thanks Sis." She says sardonically. "Don't let her fool you; our little vampire here has fallen for a "red" also. What is it about sharing an egg?"

Rey walks up to her big sister. "Twin huh?" she whispers. Jane nods. "Mate, but I'm worried about the family issue. Big family." The girl bites out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alec cries out from the other room. All four veela and the vampires come running into the kitchen. "Which one?" Alec growls.

"Fred." Jane replies, calmly.

"Wow, congratulations sis." Rey hugs her.

"Thank you, Rey. I'm just lucky that my little sister is mated to the heir." Jane pats her on the shoulder as she ushers the whole group into the living room, with everyone carrying breakfast in the living room to share.

Bill pulls a large box from under the first tree. "To Chief, from Lion."

"Wait who is Chief and who is Lion?" Charlie asks.

"Oh Eddie, you shouldn't have. How are we going to explain this to Bells?" Jake gushes, as he reaches for and opens the box and proceeds to crack up.

"You have enough now to last the year, even if you change twenty times a day. Now put a dammed shirt on, Black!"

"You know I do it just for you Eds. That and as I said years ago, I am hotter than you." Both men crack up at the private joke, earning a glare from Bells.

"Ok guys, my turn." Reyna walks up to the trees. After a moment she selects a present. "To Dragon, from Brains" Hmm, I wonder who they can be? Mom?"

"That would be To Draco from Hermione, dear." Enyo answers. "I guess I need to explain the names here. I went through the tags last night and retagged with your call signs. I'll read them off to you in a little while."

Rey hands the present to the blonde. Draco unwraps the gift to find both the book and BBC version of 'Pride and Prejudice". "Thank you, Potter. This is great, but what is this other thing with the book?" No one noticed his slip but Hermione, Draco and Harry.

"That Draco would be the DVD of the story. It's a live version of the book, like a play that you can see anytime you want."

"Cool."

The Malfoys and Weasleys were amazed by how the Mars family went about opening their presents. Before anyone started, Bill and Reyna handed each person a present, after asking Bella about the names.

"Hermione, how about you open yours now." Ares laughs at the collected twins pouting faces.

She delicately opens the package in her lap. "I'm sorry, this paper is so pretty." She slides a jewelry box out. "That's from your parents, honey." Enyo tells her. When she opens the box, she gasps and pulls out a platinum charm bracelet. "Thank you Mum and Dad. It's beautiful."

Bill hands large packages to his younger siblings; Charlie, Fred, George and Ron. "They say to you guys from War and Touch." Inside the boys find a wide range of clothes, boots, shoes, a new winter coat and some things to snuggle up in during the cold months. Plus the coolest book bag they have ever seen. Fred had an orange bag and George a purple one. Ron has a red bag, he nods at the fact that he had new clothes, for the first time in his life.

Fred and George stand together. They walk over to Mars and Enyo. "Thank you Uncle Ares and Aunt Enyo." The twins bow to them. Enyo stands and hugs them, "You are welcome my nephews." Mars nods to them and smiles. Ron is confused.

"Why did you call them that?" he asks the twins when they sit back down.

"Molly cheated on Dad. We are sons of Hermes. He is Ares' younger brother."

They go around with their presents. When it gets back to her. This time it's a gift from Remus. She laughs at the charms of a book and wolf. "Thank you, Remus." She says. "You're welcome, pup."

"Here's one for Moony, from War and Touch." Bill holds up a large box, about the same size as the one Ed gave Jake. "Well, that one is easy." Remus raised his hand. Bill deposits it in the lycan's lap. Remus takes the time to enjoy the wolf print wrapping paper. "You'll never cease to amaze me with where you find this stuff Mum." He quips. Inside the box is a lifetime supply of Wolfbane, a box of 72 petit fours, a Bavarian crème torte, a box of Bavarian and Dobosh bonbons each, Cheesecake morsels, Baklava, Pumpkin Bark, breakfast gift set, a meat and cheese bar set, new dress robes and new clothes; both magical and mundane, bagel chip and spreadable cheese set, rum balls and chocolate truffles. Remus starts to cry. "Thanks Mom and Dad. It's all stuff I can use. Get your own Baklava, Pads." He smacks Sirius' hand.

"Hey, do you know how long it's been since I had Enyo's baklava?" The grim swipes a piece and stuffs it in his mouth.

The gift giving goes on for hours until it becomes clear that they will need to take a break for dinner as the rest of the family come in.

"Welcome Uncles, Aunts and Cousins, Brothers and Sisters." Mars' voice echoes from the hall. "Please come in and feel free to help yourself."

The whole godly contingent bubble with praise for the house and the decorations.

"Enyo dear niece, where would I find my son and future daughter in law?" Poseidon asks her looking for Percy. "Uncle, they are in the dining room, I imagine 'Thena has found them by now." He hugs Enyo and sets off to save his son from his other niece's wrath.


	37. Chapter 35:Mates Good and Bad

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 35:

"Father, may I introduce my sons and nephew to you?" Mars gathers the boys and they walk over to their grandfather and great grandfather respectively. Thant, seeing what Mars is up to, walks to Zeus also. "This is Harry and Draco and this is Thant's boy Orion." The three boys nod to Zeus.

"Strapping lads, good to finally see you boys. Welcome back to the family. I hear from your parents that you two already have mates, pretty ones too. Good job boys. Don't be nervous, we have all been worried that we would never find you. Harry, don't worry we will call you what you want. It fits you better than Hector." The great man stands and proceeds to hug each one. When he pulls away he asks for Mars and Enyo to meet with him about the abduction.

The dinner passes without much fanfare. The family stays for dessert; all kinds of pies, cakes, cookies and other rich things. After the extra people leave, the "family" continues to open their gifts.

"I have a special gift for Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, the Greengrasses and Theo. Yes Theo, I know. I am not very stupid you know. Could you please come over here and roll up your left sleeves." Enyo takes out a magically reinforced box, and with a conjured forked needle, starts to extract thin wispy strands of dark magic, before placing them into the box. The whole room lets out a large breath when she seals the box and puts it on the mantle for safe keeping. All six engulf her in hugs. There are actually tears in all their eyes. She smiles and nods to them.

"Bill, be a dear and pass out the little boxes, would you please?" Enyo asks the tall bloke, as she sets back down exhausted from the ritual. He nods and passes out the presents.

When everyone but the Mars parents, the pack, The Cullens, Apollo, Thant and Alec and Jane have boxes. Enyo asks everyone to open them. "This is from us to you. I hope you all have fun."

The room explodes in noise when the boxes are opened. "No way!" , "It can't be.", "Where is Wembly?"

"The concert is on the Saturday before the start of term. We just wanted to give you guys an experience before all the nastiness begins." Mars explains. "We will go by bus to the venue and everyone will get to go backstage to meet the band."

Remus and Sirius chuckle at the sheer excitement on the faces of everyone. It is a Marauder worthy joke to pull. The kids still don't know that Howling Blood is in the room with them now. Remus has heard these same boys go on about the lead singer's voice and body many times, not knowing that it was their mother and mentor.

When the presents have been all opened, at 11pm that night. Everyone loads their arms with their gifts and heads to bed amongst cries of "thank you". The Weasley boys had never had a brand new wardrobe before. Once in their own rooms; Luna, Hermione, Thalia and Dora find another present on their pillows. Opening them, they find a suite of jewelry and an engagement set of rings from their respective men. That night, even though no one else could heard from outside, eight cries of passion echoed their rooms.

Harry woke the next morning to Hermione running her fingers up and down his chest. "Good morning Mrs. Potter, how are you this morning?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for all the wonderful things you got me Harry. You spoil me too much." She lazily replied, turning her intense honeyed eyes on him.

"It's my pleasure. Even if my parents and us and our children live forever, all of us still won't put a dent in our wealth." He returns as he reaches out for his wife.

Harry pulls her into his arms and under his body for an earthshaking kiss. He retraces the path that he took last night after Hermione found her jewelry. His hands sliding down the sides of her body and back up slowly. He revels in the sight of her eyes glazing over.

"Like that do you?" Harry teases as he runs his nose up her throat to just behind her ear. He stops to lightly suck on the skin there before kissing his way back down to her lips.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Hermione replies, her voice still husky from waking up. The sound of it has always driven him crazy. Harry can't begin to count how many times he started to stiffen when she would tell him good morning at the house table. To cover his spacing out for a bit, he trails his lips to her collarbone and gently nibbles along it before moving lower along her sternum. Hermione moans lowly and scrapes her nails from his shoulders to his waist.

Harry's hand moves to her joined knees. "Open up love, I just want to say good morning properly." He gently pulls her legs apart and sinks down to her core, hidden beneath the duvet. "That's it; I'm going to take good care of you, Mrs. Potter."

He uses the pad of his index finger to prod her clitoris, which sends Hermione's eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Right there Harry, keep it up." Harry smirks at the need in her voice. He shifts down some more. He replaces his finger with his tongue and laps at her juices with little kitten licks adding in a long slow drag here and there. "Mione, you taste so good, baby. I could spend all day doing this." He dives in once again, like a man possessed. Hermione arches and quakes under his mouth. "I can feel you shaking Mi, do you want to come?" He looks up at her and raises an eyebrow. She nods frantically. "Yes, please Harry."

"Then come for me Mione, now." Harry sinks two fingers inside of her and rubs her g spot rhythmically. Hermione's hips raise and she falls over the edge into bliss. Harry removes his fingers and laps up her arousal.

"Harry, I need you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

Hermione levers herself up and reverses positions with Harry. She straddles his hips and leans down for a kiss. She raises her hips and slides down over his erection. Harry throws his head back from the pleasure of entering her core. Once again she rises and then slams down more forcefully than before. When a small yelp escapes her lips, Harry grabs her hips and holds her still. As much as he is in heaven being so intimately joined with his wife, he could tell it hurt her. "Hermione, sweetie, are you alright?"

"Just give me a minute Harry. It's a different position to get used to, that's all." She bites out between tightened lips. She takes a breath and experimentally moves her hips in a small circle as the pain diminishes. "Okay, I'm fine." She says after a moment, rolling her hips into his. Harry groans and turns them both over again. "My darling wife, you are amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Harry starts to move within her and can't believe how tight, warm and soft she feels against his cock. Her muscles are gripping him like a vise. He feels bad that he'll not last very much longer but it just feels too damned good inside of her. "Mione, you feel so good. I am not going to last long." He moans, slamming his hips against hers.

"Good, cuz I am not far off either." She pants, her climax coming fast as he moves with more speed. His movements were becoming more erratic the closer he came to the edge. He is trying to hold on for her, but it is becoming harder to hold back.

He slips his hand between them and flicks her sweet spot while he leans down to whisper in her ear how she makes him feel. "Mione, I am so glad we are together. You make me feel so alive and happy. I just want to make you feel good. You are my reason for living baby."

Harry's words combined with his rolling hips send Hermione flying, she clamps down on him and he feels like he's being pulled deeper inside of her. Her back arches as she comes hard and drenches Harry's dick with her orgasm. The vibrating inside of her triggers his own release, Harry bucks against her sending streams of his seed shooting up into her womb. He collapses to the side of her.

After a shared shower and getting dressed, Harry and Hermione follow the sound of music downstairs to the kitchen. Most of the women were in the kitchen talking and cooking. Over in the corner, Bella Cullen and Enyo are doing the lindy hop to Elton John's Crocodile Rock. When Bella throws her partner over her shoulder, Hermione and Harry cringe at what they perceived as what will end up as a bad fall. Enyo pulls off a mid-air spin and lands on her feet. "I'd like to see the Olympians pull that one off," Esme comments, meaning ice skaters.

That night the younger set decides that they should go out and have some fun before they head back to school for another term. They all decide that going to a night club sounds the most sensible. The closest is one that specializes in American country music. Most of the English kids had not heard this type of music before, though Hermione had as Mrs. Granger was a fan. Because of this, Hermione was the go to person on approving attire for the night.

"Really people, how hard is it to figure out what to wear; jeans, decent shirt, comfortable shoes with some slide to them." She fumed as the fifth person asked for advice. When she and Harry came out of their bedroom, everyone whooped. They were decked out in boots and hats. Harry handed out hats to everyone. The music is playing loud enough to be heard outside the doors as the group walked in. Harry and Hermione and Percy and Annabeth head up to get drinks while the others try to find a couple of tables. At least they didn't need to get a chair large enough for Tyson as he left with Poseidon to work for the rest of the break in the underwater armory.

Nico and Thalia are the first to step onto the floor. He leads her in a two-step around the floor to the tune of Crazy Girl by the Eli Young Band. Orion and Luna are the next to make the leap after watching the first couple for a few minutes. The other couples join off and on as the songs play. Draco is having a good time people watching and just hanging out with family and now good friends; much the chagrin of his date Daphne.

"Draco, are you really trying to tell me that you think of this is as having a good time?"

"Yes, why do you ask Daphne?" He was starting to get a funny feeling about her. _'I wonder if it is possible to fool veela senses. Every time I go without food the attraction wanes. I'll ask Dad if I can have a scan by Uncle Apollo.'_

"This just seems like the thing that peasants do." She continues as if he didn't even answer. "You are more a prince as you were before those people came to town."

'_What happened to the nice girl who just wanted to see her friend happy? I am going to ask for that scan and one by Aro for her.'_ Draco was getting more worried by the minute, is this how she really was or has she been replaced by someone else. He leaned over to her and took a slight sniff. The smell was off.

Fred walks up to the table that Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri are sitting at. The three male vampires track his every move. Jane, on the other hand has a speculative look on her face. Ever since that night, a few weeks ago, when the four of them showed up with the three vampire kings; Fred has been entranced by the small blonde woman. At first her blood red eyes, betraying her diet, were somewhat scary. Now that he has spent some time around them, he has returned to his first assessment of her, when she dropped her hood. 'She is bloody beautiful.' George has been giving him a ton of shit about him being attracted to a "Mistress of the Dark".

"Hello Jane, would you be interested in a turn around the floor?" Fred asks, completely intimidated by the tall vampires that were sitting with her. Especially that huge Felix chap.

"OK Mr. Weasley. Thank you for thinking of me." She hops down from her stool and takes his outstretched hand. "My pleasure." They dance as if they were the only ones on the floor, lost in each other's eyes all night.

Hermione is coming back from the bathroom when she notices the scene at Draco's table. She alerts Harry and Nico. Both of the brothers walk over to see what is going on, as does Alec.

"Really Draco, this is way below the both of us. Before that group came, you were different, more sure of yourself. Now you are a shell of the man you used to be." Daphne is laying into him hard.

"Drake, let's get some air." Alec wraps his arm around his little brother and leads him outside. They will need space if Draco blows. Nico dials for reinforcements. The uncles descend within moments.

"Daphne went off the deep end. She was laying into him about him losing his edge. This is not how she is normally." Hermione explains to Mars.

"OK, let's get her and Drake back home." He motions to get everyone together. "Alec, as much as I don't want to ask this of you. I need you to knock your brother and Daphne out until we can get to the bottom of this problem."

Alec nods and turns his gaze on his little brother and his date. Within moments both of them are loaded into the van and are on their way to Apollo.

The night is basically blown; everyone is worried for the blonde couple.


	38. Chapter 36: Failed plans and Katie

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 36:

Daphne's father, Paul Greengrass sends an owl to Mars, requesting a meeting with him. The next day Mars and Enyo sit down with the imposing wizard.

"What can my wife and I do for you, Mr. Greengrass?"

"I've come to talk to you about young Draco's behavior towards my daughter. I would like to know what you plan to do about it." The large graying man folds his hands into his lap, thinking that he has the upper hand. If he could get one of their sons for his girls he would be happy. Think of the opportunities; say over any of their dealings in the wizarding world.

"I hope Daphne is getting better, Mr. Greengrass. As to Draco's behavior; he has shown nothing but the utmost respect for her while she stayed here. I observed them in school and even though they wind up sitting next to each other a few times in the hall and during classes, he has never sought her out. Daphne was asked here to stay as a friend to Hermione. They did dance together twice at the Halloween dance because of a class project. He accompanied her to the club because they knew each other from school."

"Astoria told me that they were intimate all this year. That Daph spent time in his room here unaccompanied. " Paul sputtered.

"Astoria has been chasing after both of my sons and my nephew all semester, like a dog in heat. I actually heard her plotting to slip them laced chocolates with the Parkinson girl. Pansy on the other hand, learned her lesson." Mars raged.

"Draco is a veela, we are still trying to find out who the poor boy's mate is. He hasn't had his dream yet. He is completely off society's radar until he mates. He and his brother are screened for potions and curses, at least twice a week." Enyo explains.

The shrewd glint of greed fades as she continues. It then hits her why he's there, to blackmail them into a match between one of his girls and their son. "As much time your two girls spent either talking to or stalking Draco, he would've figured out if either of them is his mate. Another thing, if there were a marriage between any of your girls and our son. Your family would need to swear allegiance to the Houses of Black, Potter and Mars, seeing as the House of Malfoy is under the House Black and Potter is Black's biggest ally. "

Paul Greengrass was at a loss, he could not go against the other first families because of the pact. With James and Sirius back, Potter and Black are back in charge. If they are allied then he would have no say in anything if his girls were married off to them.

Dobby pops into the office. "Dobby is sorry to interrupt Lady Mars, but your grandmother is here with your aunt Katie?" The elf sounded confused delivering the message.

"Please excuse me." Enyo ducks out of the room to greet her aunt.

Katie Gardner was the daughter of the goddess Demeter. She had sable brown waist length hair that was slightly curled at the ends. Her slim figure was clad in stonewashed skinny jeans and a Camp Half-blood tee. The young woman's wheat colored eyes took in everything around her. They finally rested on Enyo. The older woman liked to tease her, calling her Aunt Katie, which in truth she was, even if she was eons younger.

"Krustalos, I brought Katie here because she had a visit from the Oracle." Demeter stated. She hoped that if she went along with it this time, she would have a better relationship with this daughter.

"What did Rachel have to say?"

"I am to meet my soul mate here. I figure you might be able to help, if not Apollo's here to explain what he meant." Katie sighed.

'_Hmm. Maybe that's why Drake hasn't mated. Katie is intelligent, kind and outspoken. Just like his brothers' mates. Even Luna fits the bill.'_ If she wasn't a daughter of the harvest goddess, Enyo would've sworn that Katie was Athena's.

"Well then, let's get you to your room. Come here, I need to sort you into a house." Katie walks up to her and stops when Enyo says to.

"Katie when you get to school, you will be in the Ravenclaw house. They are known for their intelligence."

"KATIE!" Clarisse screams as she runs to one of her oldest friends.

"RISS" Katie jumps up and down with the girl. The rest of the "kids" come running at the sound of the girl's screams. They slide into the room wands drawn.

"Enyo aside from the prophecy she also needed to be near her friends again. She hasn't admitted it to me but she has been having nightmares about the war. I was hoping that being with "Riss" would help. I know she will end up being in another war here but, so aren't the others." Demeter looks over to her daughter being hugged by her friends. Katie and Clarisse are both in tears. Yes, this was the right idea.

Draco opens his eyes to see Harry and Hermione asleep by his bed. "Guys what's going on?" He manages to wheeze before his body is wracked pain. Harry runs to get Apollo while Hermione holds onto Draco's hand.

The god of medicine runs in and runs a hand down his nephew's torso. "It's the rapid withdrawal method. Drake was given some dangerous potions. One to fool his senses and an amoirtia type love potion. He will need to rest for the day.

Miss Greengrass was and is not his mate. He will still need to keep looking. Now that his veela is stronger and has more control, it should be easier for him to find said mate. I am sorry Draco." The healer leaves after patting the young man's hand.

Draco waits until he leaves before breaking down. Hermione has never seen him this way. "Draco, you need to rest, your mother is talking with Mr. Greengrass right now. Apparently Daphne was imperised to act like your mate. Mr. Greengrass said that they still want to be on the light side. Daphne is in St. Mungo's to fight off the curse. She is really a nice girl. Her sister on the other hand, was polyjuiced the other night to be her. Apparently, Astoria was under the impression that you and Daphne were intimate, she was hoping for some action with you," She pats his hand. "Bella is also going to finally tell us what our call signs are obviously yours is Dragon and I'm Brains." They chuckle at the names.

"I'll be down a little later, 'Mione. Thank you for telling me the truth and for sitting with me." She smiles at him. "I have to be nice to you; you're my brother in law, as well as being my uncle."

"What?"

"My mother was Snape's little sister. Remus is my father." Hermione grins at him with a crazy look in her eyes. "Hmm, Uncle Draco, that does have a ring to it. Don't worry I think it's weird too. I can't do that, it would mean thinking of my husband as my uncle also." She shudders at the thought.


	39. Chapter 37: Call Signs and Scars

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 37:

Harry and Nico walk in the room to check in on the patient. "I am not an invalid you know." Draco snaps.

"He's feeling better if he can snap at me." Harry chuckles. "Drake get dressed, Mom wants to hold a meeting. Everyone is waiting in the War room."

"I'll be there, thank you Hermione again."

"You're welcome Drake."

The four of them walk in the room and sit together. "Now that everyone is here we are going over our call signs. I have catalogued them by group as well as I could.

_**Mars…."War"**_

_**Bellona…"Touch"**_

_**Apollo…"Bow"**_

_**Artermis…"Arrow"**_

_**Athena…"Spear"**_

_**Hades…"Corpse"**_

_**Poseidon…"Salt"**_

_**Zeus…"Dio"**_

_**Hesphetus…"Flame"**_

_**Dionysus…Vino"**_

_**Thantos…"Whisper"**_

_**Carlisle Cullen…"Doc"**_

_**Jasper Whitlock…"VGW"**_

_**Peter Whitlock…"Yoda"**_

_**Emmett Cullen…"Em"**_

_**Rosalie Cullen…"Rose"**_

_**Alice Whitlock…"Pixi"**_

_**Edward Cullen…"Lion"**_

_**Bella Cullen…"Lamb"**_

_**Aro Volturi…"VK1"**_

_**Caius Volturi…"VK2"**_

_**Marcus Volturi…"VK3"**_

_**Jane and Alec Mars…"Witch Twins" "Pain and Absence" Respectively**_

_**Felix Volturi…"Muscle"**_

_**Demetri Volturi…"Nose"**_

_**Jacob Black…"Chief"**_

_**Sam Uley…"Cool"**_

_**Paul Uley…"Temper"**_

_**Embry Call…"Goof"**_

_**Arthur Weasley…"Red"**_

_**William Weasley…"Breaker"**_

_**Charles Weasley…"Dragon Tamer"**_

_**Fred Weasley…"Gred"**_

_**George Weasley…"Forge"**_

_**Amelia Bones…"Head"**_

_**Sirius Black…"Padfoot"**_

_**Remus Lupin…"Moony"**_

_**Alistair Moody…"Moody"**_

_**Nymphadora Tonks…"Tonks"**_

_**Minerva McGonagall…"Minnie"**_

_**Filius Flitwick…"Claw"**_

_**Pomona Sprout…"Green"**_

_**Rubeus Hagrid…"Fluffy"**_

_**Tom…"Eyes and Ears"**_

_**Narcissa Malfoy…"Flower"**_

_**Lucius Malfoy…"Lightbearer"**_

_**Severus Snape…"Bat"**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebot…"Elvis"**_

_**James Potter…"Prongs"**_

_**Lily Potter…"Calla"**_

_**Harry Potter…"Shadow"**_

_**Hermione Potter…"Brains"**_

_**Neville Longbottom…"Heart"**_

_**Draco Malfoy…"Dragon"**_

_**Nico Mars…"War Prince"**_

_**Percy Jackson…"Seaweed"**_

_**Annabeth Chase…"Wise Girl"**_

_**Grover Underwood…"Panic"**_

_**Jason Grace…"Prep"**_

_**Thalia Grace…"Punk"**_

_**Clarisse Mars…"Riss"**_

_**Leo Valdez…"Blaze"**_

_**Theo Nott…"Ghost"**_

_**Orion St. Rosa…" Death Prince"**_

_**Luna Lovegood…"Dreamer"**_

_**Travis and Connor Stoll…"Lockdowns"**_

_**Frank Zhang…"Bull"**_

_**Hazel Levaeu…"Diamond"**_

As the words come out of her mouth, Bella's eyes roll into the back of her head and she starts to sink to the ground. Mars dives across the room and catches her, before she lands. He sets her on the floor gently.

"Mum!"

"Enyo!" Mars shakes her limp shoulders. He can feel the combined worry settle into each of his children's minds. '_Come on honey! Wake the fuck up! You're scaring the children and the rest of us. Baby!'_

Bella roars to life and literary hits the ceiling. Her wings fan out to stop her from a free fall. When she lands, her glamour is completely off and instead of her emerald eyes they are black as night. She starts to lightly whimper as her wings settle and wrap around her. This brings out the veela in Mars and he starts to hum and purr at her while nuzzling her neck. That is how he finds the vampire bites.

"Krustalos, what is going on?" He quietly asks his reaper wife. Before she can answer, Percy pipes up. "Reflecting her realm…."

The angry veela turns to his cousin. "Explain quickly Perseus Jackson. What do you mean?"

Percy hits his knees. "My Lord Ares, my father explained that usually you guys can appear how you want, but during times of great stress you revert to reflecting your realm. Thus, you being the vengeful war god, extremely short temper and all; and your wife becoming the Reaper Battle goddess. If you look around, Apollo is emanating a bright glow. Even Thant is reverting, look at his hands." The man in question's hands were becoming skeletal. "Enyo is stuck between two realms, so she instead is reflecting to one thing that she can on her own. Her children's health." Harry feels sick to his stomach.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" Enyo screeches. Ares lets out a roar and everyone is buffeted into their seats. By now her wings have dropped and the rest of the room can see her injuries; on each side of her neck is a vampire bite, which corresponds to the twins. On her left shoulder is a large werewolf bite, the same place as Remus'. Though serious injuries themselves this not what seems to be effecting Enyo. She keeps moving her shoulders as if she can't get them comfortable.

"Come on Baby show me." Ares urges her to let him soothe her aches. He roars as she again cries out and bows against the feeling.

"I think it's over Ares." She chokes out as tears start to course down her face. She then turns to the room. "Percy is right. Having all the kids here again triggered it. My question is what that last one was. Someone has been on the receiving end of that and I want to know why. I get the holes in my neck and this nice decoration on my shoulder. But who among you has this?" She turns around and lifts her shirt. The whole room gasps. "I know it's not Nico. I am pretty sure that the pureblood heir thing outlaws this completely." Her head swings to the last of her brood that could be a possibility. Tears are running down his face and he looks like he is about to throw up.

"I didn't know that would happen. I'm sorry Mum." He chokes out. His body is raked with sobs. Jasper and Peter beat anyone to the boy. Jazz takes him out of the room.

Chapter 37:

Harry and Nico walk in the room to check in on the patient. "I am not an invalid you know." Draco snaps.

"He's feeling better if he can snap at me." Harry chuckles. "Drake get dressed, Mom wants to hold a meeting. Everyone is waiting in the War room."

"I'll be there, thank you Hermione again."

"You're welcome Drake."

The four of them walk in the room and sit together. "Now that everyone is here we are going over our call signs. I have catalogued them by group as well as I could.

_**Mars…."War"**_

_**Bellona…"Touch"**_

_**Apollo…"Bow"**_

_**Artermis…"Arrow"**_

_**Athena…"Spear"**_

_**Hades…"Corpse"**_

_**Poseidon…"Salt"**_

_**Zeus…"Dio"**_

_**Hesphetus…"Flame"**_

_**Dionysus…Vino"**_

_**Thantos…"Whisper"**_

_**Carlisle Cullen…"Doc"**_

_**Jasper Whitlock…"VGW"**_

_**Peter Whitlock…"Yoda"**_

_**Emmett Cullen…"Em"**_

_**Rosalie Cullen…"Rose"**_

_**Alice Whitlock…"Pixi"**_

_**Edward Cullen…"Lion"**_

_**Bella Cullen…"Lamb"**_

_**Aro Volturi…"VK1"**_

_**Caius Volturi…"VK2"**_

_**Marcus Volturi…"VK3"**_

_**Jane and Alec Mars…"Witch Twins" "Pain and Absence" Respectively**_

_**Felix Volturi…"Muscle"**_

_**Demetri Volturi…"Nose"**_

_**Jacob Black…"Chief"**_

_**Sam Uley…"Cool"**_

_**Paul Uley…"Temper"**_

_**Embry Call…"Goof"**_

_**Arthur Weasley…"Red"**_

_**William Weasley…"Breaker"**_

_**Charles Weasley…"Dragon Tamer"**_

_**Fred Weasley…"Gred"**_

_**George Weasley…"Forge"**_

_**Amelia Bones…"Head"**_

_**Sirius Black…"Padfoot"**_

_**Remus Lupin…"Moony"**_

_**Alistair Moody…"Moody"**_

_**Nymphadora Tonks…"Tonks"**_

_**Minerva McGonagall…"Minnie"**_

_**Filius Flitwick…"Claw"**_

_**Pomona Sprout…"Green"**_

_**Rubeus Hagrid…"Fluffy"**_

_**Tom…"Eyes and Ears"**_

_**Narcissa Malfoy…"Flower"**_

_**Lucius Malfoy…"Lightbearer"**_

_**Severus Snape…"Bat"**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebot…"Elvis"**_

_**James Potter…"Prongs"**_

_**Lily Potter…"Calla"**_

_**Harry Potter…"Shadow"**_

_**Hermione Potter…"Brains"**_

_**Neville Longbottom…"Heart"**_

_**Draco Malfoy…"Dragon"**_

_**Nico Mars…"War Prince"**_

_**Percy Jackson…"Seaweed"**_

_**Annabeth Chase…"Wise Girl"**_

_**Grover Underwood…"Panic"**_

_**Jason Grace…"Prep"**_

_**Thalia Grace…"Punk"**_

_**Clarisse Mars…"Riss"**_

_**Leo Valdez…"Blaze"**_

_**Theo Nott…"Ghost"**_

_**Orion St. Rosa…" Death Prince"**_

_**Luna Lovegood…"Dreamer"**_

_**Travis and Connor Stoll…"Lockdowns"**_

_**Frank Zhang…"Bull"**_

_**Hazel Levaeu…"Diamond"**_

As the words come out of her mouth, Bella's eyes roll into the back of her head and she starts to sink to the ground. Mars dives across the room and catches her, before she lands. He sets her on the floor gently.

"Mum!"

"Enyo!" Mars shakes her limp shoulders. He can feel the combined worry settle into each of his children's minds. '_Come on honey! Wake the fuck up! You're scaring the children and the rest of us. Baby!'_

Bella roars to life and literary hits the ceiling. Her wings fan out to stop her from a free fall. When she lands, her glamour is completely off and instead of her emerald eyes they are black as night. She starts to lightly whimper as her wings settle and wrap around her. This brings out the veela in Mars and he starts to hum and purr at her while nuzzling her neck. That is how he finds the vampire bites.

"Krustalos, what is going on?" He quietly asks his reaper wife. Before she can answer, Percy pipes up. "Reflecting her realm…."

The angry veela turns to his cousin. "Explain quickly Perseus Jackson. What do you mean?"

Percy hits his knees. "My Lord Ares, my father explained that usually you guys can appear how you want, but during times of great stress you revert to reflecting your realm. Thus, you being the vengeful war god, extremely short temper and all; and your wife becoming the Reaper Battle goddess. If you look around, Apollo is emanating a bright glow. Even Thant is reverting, look at his hands." The man in question's hands were becoming skeletal. "Enyo is stuck between two realms, so she instead is reflecting to one thing that she can on her own. Her children's health." Harry feels sick to his stomach.

"Fuuuuuuuck!" Enyo screeches. Ares lets out a roar and everyone is buffeted into their seats. By now her wings have dropped and the rest of the room can see her injuries; on each side of her neck is a vampire bite, which corresponds to the twins. On her left shoulder is a large werewolf bite, the same place as Remus'. Though serious injuries themselves this not what seems to be effecting Enyo. She keeps moving her shoulders as if she can't get them comfortable.

"Come on Baby show me." Ares urges her to let him soothe her aches. He roars as she again cries out and bows against the feeling.

"I think it's over Ares." She chokes out as tears start to course down her face. She then turns to the room. "Percy is right. Having all the kids here again triggered it. My question is what that last one was. Someone has been on the receiving end of that and I want to know why. I get the holes in my neck and this nice decoration on my shoulder. But who among you has this?" She turns around and lifts her shirt. The whole room gasps. "I know it's not Nico. I am pretty sure that the pureblood heir thing outlaws this completely." Her head swings to the last of her brood that could be a possibility. Tears are running down his face and he looks like he is about to throw up.

"I didn't know that would happen. I'm sorry Mum." He chokes out. His body is raked with sobs. Jasper and Peter beat anyone to the boy. Jazz takes him out of the room.


	40. Chapter 38: Explainations

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 38:

When they get to an upstairs bedroom, Jasper and Peter turn to him. "Ok, son let's see them. We are doing this because out of all of us, Pete and I are the ones that can handle it the best." Harry nods and strips to his boxers.

"_**Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Someone is dying tonight!" **_Peter and Jasper's scream comes from the room that three disappeared into.

"Who did this to you Harry?" Peter asks in a low growling whisper, trying to keep his temper for the scared boy. It has been obvious to him that everyone keeps forgetting that he is only fifteen. With the weight of the world on his shoulders he comes off as older. Peter has started to look at the triplets as his nephews.

"My uncle and cousin, Captain Sir." Harry hangs his head, he can tell by the way that they are acting that Jasper and Peter have reverted to their military personas and it would not be good to anger them. "They don't like anything that has to do with me, magic or any freakish stuff like that. The marks on my back were my birthday present this last year."

"You know I have to tell your parents, Apollo and Carlisle. You should tell Hermione. I have a feeling that she already has an inkling, but you should still tell her." Jasper claps Harry on the shoulder. His eyes could see the older scars and welts, places were his bones healed wrong. This kid had been put through the ringer repeatedly.

Enyo comes running in. "My poor boy." She pulls him into a hug that set him off crying again. Hermione is next into the room. "Honey, you should show us, your moms are very worried. I know I am." She sets down on the bed and rubs his back, feeling the bulky ridges of the scars. When Harry looks up, Hermione's eyes are running and Enyo is quietly sobbing. Lily, Ares and James walk in.

"Son, we need to see. Dumbledore is going down for this. Once the Dursley's are caught and tried, we are letting the uncles loose. I have the feeling that even Sev will want a chance at him and Albus." James sits down with the rest and the group is soon joined by Rose and Emmett.

"Harry, we got your father. You can show us." The three vampires muckle onto the War God. His veela is on edge at the very idea of any of his sons hurting. He can tell by the grip of Peter and Jasper that this is not going to be good. Harry stands and turns around. The whole group other than the previous two is stunned.

"I agree with you boys. Someone is going to die very soon." Ares' voice has taken on the famous vengeful tone. "No one does this to a child of mine. Fuck the trial Prongs this is not a wizard problem. Dumbledore has gone too far to be saved by your laws. We are now working on ours. He has insulted the gods and is forfeit."

Once everyone had calmed down, they go back to the meeting. "I am sure you want some explanations for these names. My fellow gods' names should be self-explanatory. Carlisle is a doctor, muggle healer. Jasper is called the Vampire God of War. Yoda is a little green dude who is wise and Peter is one; a wise guy and also gets premonitions. Edward and Bells are called Lion and Lamb by the family because of some cheesy line he laid on her when they started dating. Jane and Alec's are simple given their powers. Demetri can find anyone if he knows their "scent"

Jacob is the chief of the tribe in the US. Sam is always in control, as much as his brother is a hot head. Sorry but you know it's true Paul. I have tried to keep the other's names , Sirius, James, Hermione, Remus, Harry, Fred, and George all have alternate names already. Hagrid, I just couldn't help myself after you named my pet that. Kingsley, Elvis was called the King of Rock and Roll. Nico is the oldest son that could take up Mars' mantle. Alec would have been but he was bitten. Nico is next full blooded son of Mars. Grover is now the God of the Wilderness and also the only one who can raise the Panic. Jason is as much of a Prep as Thalia is a Punk. Leo being the son of Hesphetus can call forth fire with his hands. Theo, you are able to go anywhere with no one noticing. Connor and Travis , aside from needing to be on lockdown, can get into almost anything. Frank is a powerhouse in battle. Hazel has the ability to call forth rocks and gems from the ground.

"Why do the seven of them already have alternate names?" Leo asks.

"Fred and George have always called themselves that. As for the five of us we are Marauders. Remus is a werewolf, thus Moony. James turns into a stag, Prongs. Harry turns into a shadow wolf, Shadow. Sirius is a grim, so Padfoot. I turn into an ice wolf but am known for my intelligence." Hermione answers the question. Everyone goes back upstairs, where Ron is waiting.

Jasper claps the boy on the shoulder. "How about a game of Risk, Ronald? I want to test something I heard." The boy accepts the offer and everyone gathers around to watch the two face off. One the supposed Strategy King of Hogwarts, and the other a former officer in the military of the United States and the go to guy for strategy in all of the vampire world. After routing Ron three times in a row, Jasper has proven his theory correct. The kid has no inane talent for the job. The only thing he could do is play chess. "Just as I thought, nice playing with you, Bobby Fischer."

"Okay everyone, big day tomorrow. Carlisle when will the bus be ready to go?"

"I'd like to be on the road for five. Wembly is an hour away from here by car. The concert starts at seven, we should get there in time to find our seats and see the opening acts."

"We are actually going drive all the way there, why can't we fly?" Ron whines a little.

"Number one Mr. Weasley not everyone flies. Number two, it's part of the experience." Thant walks into the room. Ron instantly deflates.

"Are you sure you are alright? I will make sure those two will feel all the pain they have put Harry through. Let me hold you baby. I need to have you in my arms, so I know you are safe." Ares reaches out for Enyo and pulls her in closer as they lay in bed. She nods and rests against him as she falls asleep.


	41. Chapter 39: Howling Blood Concert

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 39:

At five the next day everyone steps onto the large tour bus again for the trip to the stadium. The ride goes faster as instead of Carlisle driving, Demetri gets behind the wheel. They get there by five-thirty.

"That was quick. How fast did you go?" Harry asks as he and Hermione walk beside Demetri and Felix. They are interested in becoming friends with the hulking vampire and the tracker.

There is an added benefit to walking beside them. Ron is terrified of Felix. The large man had found the red head lurking outside of Harry and Hermione's door. If Jane's mate hadn't come and told him that he would take care of it he would have thrown the shrimp out in the cold. Felix had told Harry though and he asked Felix to help him keep an eye on the twerp. Demetri liked the young Mrs. Potter's inquisitiveness.

"Have you seen Howling Blood before?" Hermione asks the tracker.

"Many times, they are good friends of ours. They try to change the songs they sing at each concert, seeing as they play covers of popular songs. I believe you would call them "Muggle" songs. Am I correct?" Demetri's Slavic accent shows a bit. "Sorry, my Romanian roots show from time to time."

"Don't worry, we have a good friend from Bulgaria. He gets fouled up with English also." Harry counters. "Where are you from Felix?"

"I am probably the tallest Irish man that has ever been born." Felix flashes a quick grin. "Here is the group of seats." He points to the first two rows of seats.

The opening acts are good, but the excitement ratchets up as the light dim for the main act to take the stage. A jarring intro rents the air. The lights come up and there are Howling Blood, all the men are standing in boxers and untucked dress shirts with black socks and Ray bands.

_**Just take those old records off the shelf**_

_**I sit and listen to them by myself**_

_**Today's music ain't got the same soul**_

_**I like that old time a-rock n' roll**_

_**Don't try to take me to a disco**_

_**You never even get me out on the floor**_

_**In ten minutes I'll be late for the door**_

_**I like that old time a-rock 'n' roll**_

_**Still like that old time a rock n' roll**_

_**That kind of music just soothes my soul**_

_**I reminisce about the days of old**_

_**With that old time a rock n' roll, hey!**_

_**Won't go to hear them play a tango**_

_**I better hear some blues or funky old soul**_

_**There's only one sure way to get me to go**_

_**Start playing old time an rock n' roll**_

_**Call me a relic, call me what you will**_

_**Say I'm old fashion, say I'm over the hill**_

_**Today's music ain't got the same soul**_

_**I like that old time an rock n' roll**_

_**Still like that old time an rock n' roll**_

_**That kind of music just soothes my soul**_

_**I reminisce about the days of old**_

_**With that old time an rock n' roll, oh!**_

_**Still like that old time an rock n' roll**_

_**That kind of music just soothes my soul**_

_**I reminisce about the days of old**_

_**With that old time an rock n' roll**_

_**Still like that old time an rock n' roll**_

_**That kind of music just soothes my soul**_

_**I reminisce about the days of old**_

_**With that old time an rock n' roll, hey!**_

_**Still like that old time an rock n' roll**_

_**That kind of music just soothes my soul**_

_**I reminisce about the days of old**_

_**With that old time an rock n' roll.**_

_**Still like that old time an rock n' roll.**_

The band's clothes shift to jeans and leather pants. The lead Guitarist takes over the vocals with the bassist and keyboardist helping out with the other parts.

_**Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra**_

_**Jessica won't play ball**_

_**Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda**_

_**Doesn't anybody live at all?**_

_**Amanda won't leave me empty handed**_

_**Got her number from a bathroom stall**_

_**Brandy just got way too much baggage**_

_**And that shit just gets old**_

_**But I got a girl who can put on a show**_

_**The dollar decides how far you can go**_

_**She wraps those hands around that pole**_

_**She licks those lips and off we go**_

_**She takes it off nice and slow**_

_**Because that's pornstar dancin'**_

_**She don't play nice, she makes me beg**_

_**She drops that dress around her legs**_

_**And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this**_

_**Pornstar dancin'**_

_**Your body's lightin' up the room**_

_**I want a naughty girl like you**_

_**There's nothing hotter than a..**_

_**(Edward:)**_

_**Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage**_

_**But that's just not my style**_

_**She's got a pair that's nice to stare at**_

_**But I want girls gone wild**_

_**But I know a place where there's always a show**_

_**The dollar decides how far you can go**_

_**She wraps those hands around that pole**_

_**She licks those lips and off we go**_

_**She takes it off nice and slow**_

_**Because that's pornstar dancin'**_

_**She don't play nice, she makes me beg**_

_**She drops that dress around her legs**_

_**And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this**_

_**Pornstar dancin'**_

_**Your body's lightin' up the room**_

_**I want a naughty girl like you**_

_**Let's throw a party just for two**_

_**You know those normal girls won't do**_

_**[Jasper]**_

_**They won't do**_

_**I need a girl thats kinda frisky**_

_**Drinking with the fellas**_

_**Takin shots and gettin tipsy**_

_**We always wanna party cause she sexy as hell**_

_**And if i ever get in trouble bailin me outta jail**_

_**Cause she a stone cold stunna hotta than the summer**_

_**When she step up into the club every man and woman want her**_

_**she make me wanna get a stripper pole up in my home**_

_**cause of the porn start dancin got me in the zone!**_

_**[guitar solo]**_

_**She wraps those hands around that pole**_

_**She licks those lips and off we go**_

_**She takes it off nice and slow**_

_**Because that's pornstar dancin'**_

_**She don't play nice, she makes me beg**_

_**She drops that dress around her legs**_

_**And I'm sittin right by the stage for this**_

_**Pornstar dancin'**_

The lead female takes over and the music slows some to a bluesy tone

_**I feel so bad I got a worried mind**_

_**I'm so lonesome all the time**_

_**Since I left my baby behind**_

_**On Blue Bayou**_

_**Saving nickles saving dimes**_

_**Working til the sun don't shine**_

_**Looking forward to happier times**_

_**On Blue Bayou**_

_**I'm going back someday**_

_**Come what may**_

_**To Blue Bayou**_

_**Where the folks are fine**_

_**And the world is mine**_

_**On Blue Bayou**_

_**Where those fishing boats**_

_**With their sails afloat**_

_**If I could only see**_

_**That familiar sunrise**_

_**Through sleepy eyes**_

_**How happy I'd be**_

_**Gonna see my baby again**_

_**Gonna be with some of my friends**_

_**Maybe I'll feel better again**_

_**On Blue Bayou**_

_**Saving nickles saving dimes**_

_**Working til the sun don't shine**_

_**Looking forward to happier times**_

_**On Blue Bayou**_

_**I'm going back someday**_

_**Come what may**_

_**To Blue Bayou**_

_**Where the folks are fine**_

_**And the world is mine**_

_**On Blue Bayou**_

_**Where those fishing boats**_

_**With their sails afloat**_

_**If I could only see**_

_**That familiar sunrise**_

_**Through sleepy eyes**_

_**How happy I'd be**_

_**Oh that boy of mine**_

_**By my side**_

_**The silver moon**_

_**And the evening tide**_

_**Oh some sweet day**_

_**Gonna take away**_

_**This hurting inside**_

_**Well I'll never be blue**_

_**My dreams come true**_

_**On Blue Bayou**_

The lights dim and a spotlight focuses on the guitarist and lead female as they sit on stools.

"This is a song that I haven't performed in many years on stage. I hope you love as much as I do."

_**I've heard there was a secret chord**_

_**That David played, and it pleased the Lord**_

_**But you don't really care for music, do you?**_

_**It goes like this**_

_**The fourth, the fifth**_

_**The minor fall, the major lift**_

_**The baffled king composing Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Your faith was strong but you needed proof**_

_**You saw her bathing on the roof**_

_**Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you**_

_**She tied you to a kitchen chair**_

_**She broke your throne, and she cut your hair**_

_**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Baby I have been here before**_

_**I know this room, I've walked this floor**_

_**I used to live alone before I knew you.**_

_**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**_

_**Love is not a victory march**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**There was a time when you let me know**_

_**What's really going on below**_

_**But now you never show it to me, do you?**_

_**And remember when I moved in you**_

_**The holy dove was moving too**_

_**And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Maybe there's a God above**_

_**But all I've ever learned from love**_

_**Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you**_

_**It's not a cry you can hear at night**_

_**It's not somebody who has seen the light**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**You say I took the name in vain**_

_**I don't even know the name**_

_**But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?**_

_**There's a blaze of light in every word**_

_**It doesn't matter which you heard**_

_**The holy or the broken Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**I did my best, it wasn't much**_

_**I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch**_

_**I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you**_

_**And even though it all went wrong**_

_**I'll stand before the Lord of Song**_

_**With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah**_

Both of them had tears in their eyes as the song ends, as did most of the audience.

'_That is how I want to perform it.'_ Draco thinks as he watches them join the rest of the group.

Three hours fly by as the band switches genres left and right. It is what they are known for, bringing all types to the masses. Some songs were slow and sad like Desperado, The Thunder Rolls, and Dream On. Some were sexy like Butterfly and Pour Some Sugar on Me. Some were fun like Funhouse, Alabama, Walk like an Egyptian, and Just Dance. There were story songs like Ramble On and Gun Powder and Lead. They could also rock out, with Super Massive Black Hole and Sound of Madness. Their last set consisted of Somebody I Used to Know, If You Only Knew, Drift Away, and Crazy Girl.

"For our last song I would like to welcome a guest to the stage. Remus Lupin where are you?" The whole stadium erupts with chants of "Lupin, Lupin, Lupin." Of course, James and Sirius are chanting "Moony, Moony, Moony."

Remus ascends the stage and walks up to the lead female singer. His face is red from blushing so hard. "I still can embarrass you; it's my job as your mother pup." Bella tells him as he kisses her cheek.

"Yes, Mum."

"Alright everybody, here is Warren Zevon's "Werewolves of London."

Jasper winks at Remus as he starts to sing. None of his friends or family other than the band have heard his singing voice before. At the end of the song, Bella hugs him and tells him to bring everyone backstage. He nods and laughs as he jumps off the stage.

"So Moony, she's pretty. Perhaps a new girlfriend in the works?" James teases.

"No James, but you'll figure that out in a few minutes. Come on everyone, time to use those handy backstage VIP passes." Remus waves them to follow him.

They show the passes and are escorted into a large room. "So how many of you kids want an autograph from the band." A roadie asks in a mocking voice.

"Chuck, one more jeer like that to our guests and you will not even be able to get a job with Ernie on the Knight Bus." A clear voice sounds as the band walks into the room. "If they want my signature then they can wait for their term reports, as they are in my class." The mass of bodies clear to show Enyo and Thant in front of Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bells, Rosalie, Emmett and Peter. Jacob, Embry, Sam and Paul bring up the end.

"What do you mean by this?" Ron asks.

"I have had a good laugh at all the comments made about the band at school. Why do you think I have such a music collection? The reason behind us not aging is that most of us don't age."

" Now that you have seen it done, do you think that you can do it?" Jasper asks the group. The kids nod.

"By the way, Nico and Percy were on the right track. We will be supplementing the show. Now it's time to go back home and enjoy the last day before you go back to school."

When the bus got back to Pemberly that night, the House elves were waiting with a late night supper.

"Surprise Pizza Party!" the three little guys shouted as they jumped up and down.

"Has Bacchus been here?" Mars asks Enyo.

The group heads to bed and it is ten before any of them straggle out of bed in the morning.

A/N: Songs are by Bob Segar, My Darkest Days, Linda Ronstadt, and Leonard Cohen.


	42. Chapter 40: Bad Guy Interlude

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 40:

In another part of the country, a man who was once known as Tom Riddle is pacing his bedroom. The black haze over his life is slowly receding. As he treads back and forth, another person is watching. Hades walks out of the shadows.

"Mr. Riddle, I presume. My name is Hades but you can call me Mr. Night. I have been watching you, for some time now. You seem to be under the thumb of another."

"I met with my former headmaster about a job. The next thing I know I am in intense pain. I wake up to the sight of this." He motions around him. "I vaguely remember doing some very bad things. Murder, rape. Ordering others to do so also. "

"Thank you Mr. Riddle. I am going to confer with my family. I think we can defuse this powder keg before it blows." Hades melts back into the shadows.

'_How did he do that?'_

In another part of the same manor, two women are having an heated discussion.

"Those kids have been found. I told you to separate them."

"They are the same age, they would have ended up in the same year at that school."

"This is all your fault. I was supposed to be Ares' mate but no he chose that death girl and all their offspring have been powerful. You fouled up and as much as I tried to remedy the situation, that Greengrass girl was a good patsy. No they see through her and Draco starts to notice her scent has changed. Damn Veelas."

"I could care less. My master is planning to attack the school soon. Then all those problems will be gone."

"You sure you were in Ravenclaw, you have got to be the dumbest 'Claw I have met. You can't kill an Immortal. AKs don't work."

"Bellatrix, come here please." Voldemort calls.

"Go to your master, you are no good to me now."

"Bellatrix why haven't you told me about the power held by the Mars family. To think that they have produced two sets of twins and one set of triplets. The mother being one of the infamous Death twins herself. On top of that the father has passed down his veela heritage and the mother is a siren. I want them. With that much power behind me, I could focus it into killing Harry Potter. For your incompetence, Crucio"

The woman falls to the ground and writhes in pain.

The scarlet Hogwarts Express is expelling steam as the group walks through the barrier. The brothers and cousins find a compartment. " Hey over here guys." Percy yells to the others. As they file in, Harry can tell that Percy wants to tell them something.

"I figure that you would like to know about what happened in the US. I was twelve when I found out that I was the son of the Sea God. At first I didn't believe it but as my mother was driving Grover and I to Camp Half-blood, the Minotaur caught up with us. After he shipped Mom to Hades, I managed to rip off one of his horns and impale him with it. I dragged Grover over the boundary line and collapsed.

The next year, Grover had been abducted by a half-brother of mine. The Cyclops had been blinded by Odysseus years ago and thought Grover was a female, he planned to marry him.

Over the ensuring years I have fought Medusa, a chimera, Mars, Taltos, a manticore, who thought he was god's gift., Atlas, Cronus, Luke, Geryon, a multitude of dragon tooth soldiers, the Neamien Lion, a hydra, Nerus, Another half- brother, cannibals, and many more .

For the most part Annabeth and Grover have been there, same with Nico. Thalia came and went as she led Artermis' hunters.

Last year, my father gave permission for me to hear the Great Prophecy and I found out that I was to face down Grandfather, who at that point had taken over Luke's body. Nico came to me with the idea of emulating Achilles and taking a dip in the River Styx. I burned away my mortal body in the sense that in battle I can't be touched, I move too fast and strike too hard. That is why I either train alone or only with your parents. I would end up killing one of you if I really got into it."

"Wow, I thought I had it bad. Thanks Percy, you actually do know what it's like to be in my shoes. Annabeth and Hermione are in the same bag also."

"Yeah, we both fell for messy black headed boys who can't stay out of trouble. You both are devil may care, so we need to be the brains of the outfit." Annabeth quips. Snuggling into both of their men, the girls share a giggle.

After shifting to the school, Mars and Bella meet in her classroom with his father. The Headmaster comes into the room to inquire about the large surge of energy that passed through the wards." Mr. Mars, I thought we discussed that you and Mrs. Mars and your brothers should floo instead of apperating. It causes a major shift in the wards."

"Headmaster that was not me who shifted the wards. It was my father. He has dominion over anything in the air. As the wards are cast into the air around the item being protected, he can shift them at his whim."

"You really need to take my daughter in law's class Mr. Dumbledore. You would learn quite a lot." Zeus strolls up and shakes his head. The man before him has not changed in the almost two hundred years that he has lived. "Another thing, I don't think even my son has figured out what your plan is but I have been listening and I will strike you dead before you try and take my grandson away from his home and friends. He is not a weapon and he doesn't need your intervention." The professor scurries away, as Mars turns his eyes on him.

"Don't worry about him. That should scare him from his path. On to worse things. I have overheard a conversation the other day. I know who the kidnappers are. I am very upset that one is someone that I had raised. Eris stole the boys and that crazy freak of a witch Bellatrix Lestrange placed Orion and Draco. I found out that Sirius' younger "brother" , Regulus stole Harry away and placed him in a magical orphanage , where the Potter's found him."

Mars' rage hits the tipping point. He shifts to the Gobi Desert and lets loose. The ensuring power bubble wreaks havoc for two years on the area. Enyo on the other hand, her eyes shift to Reaper Black and will not go back, after Mars explains that she has heard some news that cannot be dealt with at the moment and she acts like nothing is changed the students calm down and relax.

"My sister did this?" Narcissa cries. "That frightful bitch, how does she think she has the right to do this to another person."

"Eris was the one to steal them away in the first place. She is my sister also. I think that the same thing happened to me that happened to Harry. Minus the love potion, of course. My mother has always wanted a perfect family; loyal husband, perfect sons, beautiful daughters. She encouraged Eris and Hebe to marry one of us brothers. It didn't work the way she wanted. Hebe, became Father's cup bearer, she liked a brother of mine, but not a son of Hera. Hercules was nice but fell in love with Meg. Eris and I were close when we were younger. I mated soon after finding out I was a veela. She and Mother went off the deep end. Mother is still frosty to Enyo."

"Sister or no sister. Mars, I am not going to let her get away with this. Once father hears of this she will be imprisoned and you know it." Bella rages. _**"They are mine."**_ Her voice growls, chilling the air. Mars grips her hard. "Guys, I need to get her to her brother and father." He slings her over his shoulder and runs for Thant's room.

Taking one look at his twin, he turns and knocks on the floor. When the Lord of the Dead comes, he grabs his daughter and takes her back to the Underworld.

"Boys, we found out who took you and your cousin fifteen years ago. Mum is trying to deal with her anger right now. She will most likely be back by dinnertime tomorrow. My sister took you and Mrs. Malfoy's sister placed Draco and Orion. Regulus Black was able to secret Harry out of the Black Manor before she found a home for him. Again I am sorry that I allowed this to happen." Mars explains after sitting Harry and Draco down. They both nod and hug their father.


	43. Chapter 41:Ginny strikes out again

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 41:

Bella walks into the Great Hall, the following evening and is impacted bodily from several sides. She looks up into the eyes of her mate and sees love, admiration and worry. All nine of her boys are wrapped around her, with their sisters and loves added to the mix. She laughs when she is able to wriggle free. "OK guys, I am hungry, working to put a stopper on my rage does a number on my appetite." She sits and digs into her supper while the whole Hall watches. Looking up, she sighs. "I am fine but it'll be a cold day when I meet Eris and Bellatrix on the battlefield."

Everyone settles after that, well until Ginerva strides into the Great Hall, like she hadn't a care in the world. She walks up to Percy and sits close to him.

"Hi" She purrs.

"Oh Hades no! I saw what you are up to. Go find some sap to latch onto. I have a fiancé, who by the way is on her way over here now." Percy stands to get away as fast as he can. "Annie, I swear I haven't encouraged this."

"I know that Perce. I swear what is it with red heads trying for you? Oh! I get it now. Percy it has nothing to do with you. You and Harry look so alike you could be brothers. Even Ronald said it months ago." Annabeth pats him on the shoulder, before she turned to Ginny. "As for you, if you can't get one Chosen One, why not try for the other one huh? Wrong! Harry was pre-destined for his love. Percy and I have been together for nine years now. We are marrying soon. What makes you think if you can't get a guy who is one year older, you could get one four years older. All of the older Olympians are immune to potions. That immunity covers their sons and daughters. So get away little girl, you can't handle a man yet. Keep trying for the little boys, though I doubt they'll want you, seeing as you are a known love potion user." Annabeth stops her tirade with the dig.

Ginny looks around to see that Annabeth was right. Even her former boyfriends shied away. Now that the rumors were proven true, Ginny had no prospects. When she looked over to her brothers, silently pleading, they turn from her, even Ron. It looked like he has already moved on, he was chatting up Lavender Brown. She looked up to the Staff table, Professor Dumbledore gives her a look that says that he can't help her. She is truly alone now, all because of her pursuit of her childhood crush at Dumbledore's orders.

Looking down at the house tables, Albus Dumbledore is not a happy man. He was alienated from his own organization , Harry was no closer to going along with his wishes. In fact, the boy has now become more powerful and has family and a love. He has reasons to live and would not give into the idea of sacrificing himself. Albus was now unable to delve into any of the kids' minds. It was as if there was a layer of something in between them and his ability.

The Warriors were called on the next night. They met in the ROR and after sitting down they all looked to Bella and Mars. "Don't look at us, we didn't call this meeting." Jasper stands and clears his throat. " Peter, Felix, Demetri and I went on a recon mission for those Horcrux things. Turns out that when you and Hermione first bonded, they were all destroyed. It is now just you and him kid." The blonde smiled at Harry, who nodded back to his uncle. "My next thing is I think we could use an idea from the U.S. , a few years ago. They pumped annoying loud music through loud speakers around a compound. If we can't flush the king rat we can flush the underlings. The best defense is a good offence. We need to pump this up and go for him." After that the meeting breaks.

Other than the Warrior group, no one had seen the regal Volturi vampires until they walked into the Great Hall the next morning. All three Kings and their four protectors strolled up to Mars and Enyo.

"My lieges we have received word from the Irish and Egyptian clans and from the Denali in the US. They along with the Revolutionary nomad, Garrett are on their way to help. Elezar, Maggie and Amun send their regards to the Death Family." Aro bows to Krustalos, who has risen and donned her cloak. "Thank you my dear Kings. I am glad to hear that our friends will arrive soon. Alec, my dear boy, I need you to meet with your uncle and brothers about some business. You will find them in your brother's quarters. Jane, Fred's there too."

"Ok, Mum."

"Professor, may I ask you a couple questions?" Albus wheedles. "You may."

"One, who were those vampires and why did the last two call you Mum? Two, why are they not in class?"

"Albus, the three older men were the vampire High Kings; Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They rule the whole vampire world. The two that called me Mum, are Mars and my oldest children. Alec and Jane. They are not in school because as Alec said to Arthur this Christmas, he and Jane are old enough to be Gryffindor's great grandparents five times over." That set Dumbledore back. They looked so young.

"They were young when they were bitten by Aro, but don't let that fool you." Edward yells to the Professor from across the hall. '_How did he get through my shield?'_

"It is pretty weak for the supposed most powerful wizard in the land." Edward returns. He taps the side of his head. Bella smirks at her husband.

"Here's the plan; you are going to enter the Grand Hall at dinner time and sit down at the Gryff table. We are going to act like you are supposed to be Harry. We want to see if Ginny takes the bait. She is trying to land him so bad even though he's with Mione." Fred explains. "Just make sure that you get there before Harry and Hermione. They will of course welcome you to eat with them. Not every day the big brother sits down with you. Don't be surprised if Orion, Drake and Nico come over too. "

Ginny falls hook, line and sinker for the ploy. Harry is sitting by himself at the Gryff table. "Hi so did you come to your senses yet? I don't know who the girl is but I know I am better. I am glad that you ditched the little Mudblood. She was dragging you down. Add to the fact that she is a prude. I would bet that she doesn't know what a dick looks like let alone what to do with it. I have saved myself for you but I have had some practice so I am ready for anything you want."

As she was finishing her little monologue to the silent "Harry" the real one is walking down the aisle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables, with the younger Mrs. Potter on his arm. The two are giggling at the speech that poor Alec had to endure. Orion and Drake are behind them as is Nico. The five sit down on the opposite side of the table in silence to hear how Al is going to handle this. They are joined by the Weasley twins.

"Well that is a lot to say for a child so young. What are you fourteen? Let me guess, your mother brought up thinking that all you were good for was birthing a brood of children and taking care of a house. I didn't know that mothers still did that. Then again your mother didn't take into effect that men aren't looking for broodmares anymore. We want women of substance. Take your brothers for example. Your eldest brother Bill is marrying my sister Reyna, they are soul mates. Rey is a war heroine. Fred is with my sister Jane, who works for the Volturi. I know I don't want my mate tied down to the house. Sure children would be nice at some point but I want my woman to have a real shot at a career before she ties herself down to raising them. Plus more than two is just ridiculous these days. Anyway, no offense but I am more attracted to golden brunettes."

Ginny thinks for a bit. "I could dye my hair."

Alec laughs. "No, you really couldn't you are stuck with the wrong shade of red to begin with. Except for darker colors and other reds, any color you try would come out with a greenish tint. Plus, the tomboy physique is not a turn on. You are a girl, yet you have none of the female markers; any butt, rounded hips or breasts. Hermione and Thalia, for example because they are right here, on the other hand have these in spades. I have nothing against girls playing sports but to lose your femininity to it is just wrong.

Your mother scares me in the idea of the mother is usually a good marker of how the daughter will turn out like. Thalia's mother was a movie star and beautiful for her whole life, even after two kids. Hermione's still has the body of a woman half her age, which her daughter is quite similar. Hermione, most likely has seen a dick. I wouldn't know, we never talked about that. She knows that it is more seemly to not put that stuff out there. I am sure that her female friends know about that subject, whereas the whole school knows of your dealings. You are more promiscuous than Pansy. No offense to Miss Parkinson.

If we were to go onto magical quotient, well it's a no brainer. Now my future wife is not only extremely beautiful; she also is smarter than me, which I like; her Emrys level is near Merlin's and she has goals for herself other than tending a house and popping out an ever growing family while I work to provide for them. I plan to work also. Not rest on my laurels and money.

As far Hermione goes, no matter what happens I am not leaving her by the wayside; my future wife knows this and is ecstatic over this. Before you get any ideas; I will never take a lover or mistress. I am a one woman man."

The whole time he is speaking, Alec is looking down and away from Ginny. When he gets done, he looks up. Ginny gasps, "What happened to you? You got bit."

"Yeah, I got bit, but it long before both of your families were founded." Alec quipped. He then turns to Harry, "Did I miss anything little brother?" The question brings Ginny's attention around to the rest of the table.

"No, Alec you did great. That's exactly how I feel. Now I know who I'm marrying, but who are you? Also I do know about Hermione's history."

"Scamp, you know I don't have anyone in line. I haven't met my mate yet, but when I do, I think she'll have the same attributes as my sisters in law. All three of them, and I can't leave out dear Luna. Orion, she is a great girl. Draco, it will happen soon."

"Wait, everyone here knows who Harry's wife is?" Ginny asks.

"Of course, we do. Why wouldn't we, she spent the whole Christmas holidays with our family." Orion tells her. "Your brothers all approve also."


	44. Chapter 42: Draco and Katie

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 42:

Mars walks up to his children. "Hey, who wants to come with me? I am taking Hagrid and Fang their Christmas gifts." The half giant opens his door to see the entire Mars family. "Hagrid we just wanted to give you and Fang your gifts." They handed Rubeus two giant hams, three wheels of cheese, five extra-large loaves of homemade bread. Hermione handed over plate sized rum balls, Toffees, and pumpkin whoopee pies. Harry, Nico and Draco handed over some barrels of muggle root beer, cream soda, pumpkin juice and mead. Fang received large marrow bones, dried pig ears, and a new metal choke chain and leash.

"Thank you all, we appreciate it." Hagrid gushed.

"It's the least we can do. Next year, you'll have your own suite at the house, all Hagrid sized. You treated Harry like your own or a favored nephew. We appreciate that. You need to get used to being part of the family. I think this will work, let's see. Rubeus Hagrid, do you accept being a member of the Mars, Black, Lupin, Potter, Malfoy and Cullen Families?"

"I accept, so mote it be." A glow surrounds the cabin. "You're now an official member of the family." Mars beams at the huge man, who has tears pouring down his face.

The next day, Draco is walking to the Great Hall, in an attempt to get away from the Slytherin common room and Astoria. She still hasn't given up. The latest is trying to convince him that his friends are against him, for siding with Harry and the Olympians. Draco shakes his head, she is so wrong.

Last night at dinner, Draco heard his sister tell Theo that her best friend from Half Blood Hill came over during the holidays. Must have been while Draco was in bed. It was about then that his veela urges had been acting up.

He woke this morning, after having the best dream he ever had. He was walking through a garden of flowers, it almost looked like the one behind his parent's in Derbyshire. Up ahead on the path, a girl is talking to Kreacher. He was asking the beauty about some finer points of gardening. When she heard the gravel crunch under his shoes, she turned towards Draco. Kreacher disappeared with a pop.

"Hello there. I 'm sorry. I just noticed the little guy was having trouble with the flower bed." The beauty motioned to the bed of pansies. "You must be Enyo and Ares' son Draco. You're the only one, I haven't met, due to you being sick. I hope you are feeling better."

"I am on both accounts. Thank you. You know my name . May I be so bold, as to ask for yours." He woke before she gave him her name. The more he thought about it, Draco decided to visit his fathers. Both would know, due to them both being veela.

Lucius and Ares share a smile as Draco explains the dream. They both know the girl even.

"Both of your mothers and god parents will be pleased. We have all been worried about you." Lucius hugs him. Ares does the same. "Go on Son, find her. Your senses have sharpened."

Draco walked out of the room and started towards the Great Hall. It was a Saturday, so no classes and lunch was about to start. Maybe if he had a full stomach and a clear head, he could find his mate. This train of thought went south, when a scent, so decedent that his fangs descended and his dick stood at attention, struck his nose. It smelled like freshly turned dirt and roses with a hint of sandalwood. Draco followed the scent straight to his mother's office. It was like his body took control over his mind. Once he arrived, he noticed that it went beyond and towards the astronomy tower. He starts climbing the stairs, praying that his brothers are not sending him on a goose chase.

When Draco gets to the top, the scent intensifies. She is definitely up here. He walks around the tower, sniffing her out, until he comes to a dark-haired girl. She is standing with her back towards him. Her hair reaches the middle of her back. It is straight and a little darker than Hermione's. Draco starts to purr. She jumps a little, startled that he had gotten that close without her hearing him. When she turns, Draco whimpers, it is the girl from the dream.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to find me." She looks into his eyes. "You really are the spitting image of Ares."

"You know my father?"

"Of course, he's my first cousin. Your mother, Enyo is my niece. I'm sorry that you were sick. I heard what that little bitch did to you and her own sister." She reaches out to move a lock of hair out of his eyes. Draco leans in to nuzzle her hand, purring with pleasure.

"I don't mind calling you 'My Love' for eternity, but I still would like to know your name. You know for introduction purposes, alternative to Baby during sex and so forth." He reaches out and pulls her to him. "Now that I have found you, my mate. I am never letting you go." He kisses along her neck, looking for the right spot to make his mark. He wants it visible to everyone.

"Hmm… I am hoping that you don't, Draco. My name is Katie Gardner. I am the daughter of the goddess Demeter. I think you met my mother, when you went home for Christmas. Enyo said that she wanted wheat everywhere and told you all to eat more fiber. I am her second favorite child, second to my big sister, your grandmother."

"Mom said this family was known for intermarriage, but wow!" Draco joked. "How about we get some lunch? I was on my way there, when I came across your lovely scent. One more question, for now that is, what house were you sorted into?"

"I'll let you guess. Back home, there is only two that surpass me in intelligence. Enyo says that if she was not present at my birth, she would have guess that I was Athena's."

"My beautiful mate is a smart Ravenclaw. Are Anna and Thalia the two?" Katie nods, as they walk along holding hands. Once they get to the doorway, he asks her what table she wants to sit at.

"Your table, I want to spend time with my mate and my best friend. So, what kind of guy is this Theo Nott?" Draco grins. "He's great and one of my best friends." He leads her off to the Slytherin table amongst the gossip. Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, had finally found his mate and she is a 'Claw.

By dinner, the whole school knew. Daphne stops by to apologize again and to congratulate the both of them. He introduces Katie to his parents and god parents. Severus is happy that he finally found her and that she isn't a bloody idiot.

Astoria walks into the Great Hall that evening, after spending galleons on her outfit. Tonight she was going to get her man. She was confident that if she gets on the good side of his family. Draco would come running. That was Ginny Weasley's mistake. She tried to push them away. Draco might be a veela, but his senses have not pointed to his mate yet. She made sure of that, with that potion. She looks to the Slytherin table and sees Draco's family gathered around it.

"What's going on?" She calmly asks her future mother in law, Narcissa.

"Oh hi Miss Greengrass." Narcissa looks like she stepped in something. "We are celebrating. Draco found his mate, late this morning. Did you have a good day in Hogsmeade?"

"His mate. Who is she?" Astoria bites out, trying hard to keep her composure.

"Katie Gardner, she came over during the Holidays. They didn't meet because he was in bed recovering from that nasty potion you gave him. Apollo sure knows his stuff huh? Katie is best friends with his sister Claire and Percy and Nico's fiancées. She and Ares are first cousins.

He had is dream last night and they met in the Astronomy tower, before lunch. You need to look elsewhere for a husband. All the Mars boys, but Alec are taken, and I have the feeling that you're too young for him. Ginerva Prewett already gave it a try, and he told her that she was eons too young." Narcissa sneers.

Across the room, Ginny Prewett walks into the Hall. She gives the gathering a passing glance and then focuses on trying again for making Harry see that she is a better choice than the nameless fiancé. That is when she realizes that Harry isn't sitting at the Gryff table. She scans the room, finding him sitting at the Slytherin table, along with her brother Fred. Ginny chokes on her pumpkin juice. She gets up to give them a lecture, striding over to the snake table.

"Tell me why a brother of mine and my future husband, both famed Gryffindors, are sitting at the table of most evil house of the school." She growls.

Harry looks around at the table. "I didn't know you were marrying Neville. Why didn't you tell me, I thought we were closer than that." Neville recoils. "Even if I were attracted to seriously underdeveloped red heads, I could not marry anyone not from a decent family. I am scion of one of the oldest families, only one from another family would do. Anyway when I do marry, you will be one of the first to know, being that you will be asked to be my best man. I have another redhead in my sights, a nice Hufflepuff girl." He grins rakishly. Harry laughs, "Go get her man."

He turns to Ginny, "If Nev isn't this future husband, I don't see another. I do know that the bogus marriage contract was null and void. I saw Ragnok stamp it so and then tear it up. What your mother forgot was that your former father was supposed to be consulted on any marriage contracts, as he is the Head of the Weasley House. Any done without his consent would be no good anyway. That did not have Arthur's signature anywhere. As for the brother. Nev what are the rules with disownment?"

"The other family members don't acknowledge even knowing them. Ginny here was disowned by the Weasleys. I know she has been using the name Prewett, but she has no right to. Gideon and Fabian died without having any children. Their family allowed for only the males to inherit. So actually she is Ginerva Molly No Name. Her mother retains the name Prewett as she was one to begin with. With no males, they cannot add Ginny. In other words, she has no family, so no brothers. The Weasleys being allied to the Mars, Potter, Black, Malfoy and Longbottom families mean that they are more your brothers than hers. Especially when both Fred and Bill marry your sisters this spring."

Ginny gasps. "I didn't know they were getting married, I know Mum doesn't."

"Ginny, we are sitting here because we are celebrating that Draco found his mate. Now we are all matched up aside from Alec. I have a feeling that it will be soon for him too. I have nothing against any Slytherin aside from Voldemort himself."

"I guess it is time you should know, Ginny. I am marrying a longtime friend. She has been through thick and thin with me, is my soul bound mate. If Mum is correct, she is also my siren mate. Every time you and your mother tried to potion me, it didn't take because the minute I saw her or even thought of her, and I do that a lot, it would wear off. No potion will stand up against true love.

Even if it made a difference, which you know it does not, she is a pureblood. She was adopted by the parents that she has known all her life. Her father is one of my dad's buddies from his time here and her mother was Professor Snape's little sister. From their side, she has ties to the Prince name. Their mother was a Prince. Her father is the heir to the Pendragon family.

Don't think I haven't witnessed your disdain for anyone of lower blood status than yourself. You may have been born a pureblood, but you rank below a squib now.

Even if you were still a Weasley, I would still marry my fiancé . I take that back, even if you were still a Weasley, I would have still kissed Hermione and completed our soul bond two days after the Halloween dance. Thus making her my wife. She and I have been married since that day. That betrothal contract is for the mundane world, once we turn seventeen. Her parents and father Lord Lupin, and godparents," Harry pauses to smile at Alec. "have agreed with both sets of my parents and godparents to let us marry then, instead of the normal age of eighteen."

Fred turns to his former sister. "As you know Ginny, once a couple is married in our world it is binding. No divorce unless one of the two commits a indefensible act, like potioning or poisoning the head of house. I very much doubt Harry will take a mistress or lover other than Hermione. He's too noble and too much in love with his wife. As the heads of three houses, four if you count Mars, are in favor of this union, it's not ending." He pulls Jane to him. "I figure it will be quite profitable for us Weasleys to be joined with the Mars family. I am glad that I am mated to Jane. She will even me out."

"You're mated to a vampire?" Ginny screeches.

"A vampire, who is a high guard and torturer for the Vampire Kings, with her twin brother Alec. I am sure that you have met him." Fred smirks.

"My dear, you have been spending too much time with my father and brothers if you can do the Ares smirk so well." Jane coos to Fred.

"Bill is marrying our sister Reyna. She is a soldier like Mum and Dad. Definitely not the type, to sit at home raising kids while he slaves to provide. She's as bold as Bill and will probably help him." Nico relates.

"Who would want a war roughened girl. Men want something soft to come home to." Astoria sneers.

"Please that notion is almost as old as I am. You do realize we live in the 20th century right, not the 19th. Your country is ruled by Queen Elizabeth II not her great, great grandmother, Victoria. Get with the times girls. Also, girls who spend their time doing other things than popping out kids and eating , don't end up weighing two gross." Jane shakes her head. "I pity you. You'll never find love until you can stand on your own."

" I happen to be very proud of my Claire. She killed a drakon. Being a war veteran is very respectable. It means that the woman can care for herself if I can't help her." Theo growls. The comment earns him a kiss from Claire.

"Katie is a veteran also. They both fought in the Battles of the Labyrinth and Manhattan." Draco draws Katie closer to kiss her temple. "My very brave love." He whispers.

"You know Hermione has been by my side all along. I wouldn't be alive if she hadn't, many times over." Harry states, as he pulls her onto his lap and kisses her cheek.

"Thalia, was the commander of Artemis' Hunters, before she gave it up to be with me. Percy, her and I headed the defense of New York. She's a trained monster killer with her lighting spear and the ageis on her shield. Her sister gave it to her." Nico replies. "I love that you fight tooth and nail for what you want, my love." Thalia leans on him. " Don't get the wrong idea, I gave up the Hunters so I could lead a half way normal life. Nico just figures into that."

"Annabeth has been with me from the beginning. She nursed me back to health after I dispatched the Minotaur. She's my voice of reason, and mighty deadly with that knife she carries. It was her cursed blade that saved the war." Percy pulls the blonde to his side.

"Thank you Percy, but that did not help my hubris any." He chuckles. "Hubris? Between you and your brother's plans, you rebuilt all of Olympus after the war." He turns to the group. "Her brother, Daedalus."

"Luna has not seen any fighting, I hope she doesn't, but if she does. I will be right beside her and very proud of her. Other than that, I am sure she would want to continue helping her father with the paper." Orion beams at his blonde mate. Her dreamy smile was all the thanks he needed.

"The ultimate proof is Mrs. Malfoy." Harry advises. "Not only has she stuck by her husband, knowing that there was still good in him." He smiles at Draco and Lucius. "She also fought against him teaching Drake all that crap. I have seen her train. She is deadly."

"Dad wouldn't have her any other way. Mom may look like a proper pureblood wife in public, but she runs the house and family. Her word is law. Then again, that's how it is with any mated couple. Dad built our whole compound the way he did just to put a smile on Mum's face." Draco adds. "I don't know about the other houses but in Slytherin, we want wives that will challenge us. We just tend to get caught by betrothal contracts, made by our parents, to pureblood girls who were raised from birth to birth the next heir and that's it. Father was just lucky to be betrothed to his soul mate."

The only guys that don't agree with Draco were Vincent and Greg. They were too busy stuffing their faces.

Both girls, being told that the way they were raised set them up to be deemed unworthy by the men that they were told to snare, left in tears.


	45. Chapter 43: The Battle

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 43:

Having been notified by Iris of Apollo's message, that the war was happening soon, Artemis drives her team to Hogwarts. Her nephew needed her help. Along the way, she stops to bring Hecate.

Between Hecate and the two witches, and Bella Cullen, a dome can be constructed under which no wizard can use their wand. Hecate will keep the spell up, while Bells keeps the dome up.

"Are you ready to be reunited with your daughter, Selene?" Hecate asks, after they were on their way.

"I'm not sure she'll be glad to see me." The moon goddess grumbles.

They arrive at the same time as some of the kids' parents. Both garner a great many looks.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. I am Hecate, the goddess of Magic. Have my girls come yet? I would only let them help in this capacity. Circe, Medea come here. We are going to help this lovely lady. Circe, you and I will be casting magic inhibiting spells, while Medea is going to help Mrs. Cullen keep her dome up. She is able to protect against a mental assault with her shield."

"Thank you, your graces." Bella bows to the three of them.

"Oh, I like this girl." Circe cracks.

"The four of us will be above the castle. My dome will stretch from the forest to the valley on the other side of the castle." Bella tells them. The other three are very impressed.

Enyo briefs the battalion of mixed fighters. "The wolves and vampires will be on the front lines. Chief, your job is to take out their vamps, they can't be very old. Jazz, Caius, your groups will deal with the Weres.

Warriors, this is where your weapons training will come in. With the spells in place, you will be using swords and guns. The front line will fall back to add support where is needed once, the vampires and werewolves are dispatched. The adults will be at your side. **Bellatrix is mine! **I have no doubt that Eris will be here also."

Enyo looks around the group. "I don't want to lose anyone, but as with any war there is a risk of it. Be careful out there and watch not only your ass but your neighbor's as well."

Walking up to her son and daughter in law, Enyo raises an eyebrow. "Harry, you know what you need to do. Hermione, do you have it?" Hermione nods to her mother in law. They had already discussed Voldemort's transition.

"If it is needed, Thant and I will be around. I have a huge list for Tartarus. The Gods will be taking out the other creatures and trolls." Enyo cries out as the first howl of a werewolf is heard.

Ares nods to the four ladies and Hecate has them link arms as she flies them to the top of the castle.

Bella's eyes turn white and start glowing as a semi opaque dome appears over the castle and surrounding grounds. Hecate and Circe start the chanting of the spells.

The werewolves are the first to go. Greyback is taken out personally by Jasper and Peter. They rip him apart, as they promised a young scared little boy many years ago. Said little boy, now grown up and fighting also, whispers to them. "Thank you, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Peter." They can see the tears running down his cheeks.

The next wave through the dome is the young vampires. With this the pack steps forward as does the twins.

"You are in violation of the Vampire Laws." Jane grins as the whole group is on the ground, writhing in pain. She lets up only to have Alec knock them out. They didn't even put up a fight when the pack starts ripping them apart. The purple smoke of burning vampire flesh is soon seen.

Apollo, Artemis and Ares along with their father, Zeus slay the mountain trolls and the huge spiders from the forest. Now it is down to the actual witches and wizards, and the dementors. Enyo had told them to allow the soul suckers in, while everyone falls back. She and Thant have a plan. Using some forfeit souls, in a box as bait, she lures them towards her. Then using their wings, the Death Twins buffet the wraiths into the box. It will keep them secure until she can release them in the Underworld.

Voldemort is enraged. His whole army taken out like in a kid's game. He is now down to his loyal followers.

Tom Riddle, inside the horrid, vile creature, is over joyed. Mr. Night guaranteed that once they could get close enough, they would be able to help him.

Voldemort sounds the attack. His followers run into the dome and prepare to fire at the defenders.

It takes but five seconds, for the Death Eaters to realize that their wands are useless. Only about two in five are able to cast wandlessly. That even fails, when tried. It is now hand to hand combat, which the Warrior front is more prepared for.

Percy and Reyna swoop down on the pegasi, delivering carnage in their wake. Frank battles through with sword and crossbow, Hazel and Hagrid at his side. A few Death Eaters carry sabers, so are fighting back. They are no match for Nico and Jason.

"Harry, Hermione, your job is now." Ares yells over the din. They nod and leave to find Voldemort with Draco and Neville, close behind.

"What's the plan?" Draco asks.

"You two need to tell us, who is still protecting him. Mum and Dad think it will be Wormtail and Bellatrix. She is never very far from him." Hermione answers. "Remember Nev, Enyo called Bellatrix. I am sure we can find a way to regain your parents."

"Yes, Mione." Neville agrees. He gets a slap on the back from Harry and Draco.

Draco and Neville scout ahead and return with news that yes, it is Bellatrix and Pettigrew. Harry whistles to Blackjack. The black stallion Pegasus lands and canters. "I can't understand you boy, but I know you can understand me. Please tell War and Touch that Shadow says its Wormtail and Bellatrix. Percy can translate. It will mean some carrots and sugar cubes for you." The horse's eyes go wide at the word sugar; he whinnies and lifts off to find Percy and the gods.

Within seconds, they shift to him. "Ares will take out Wormtail. The minute that I step out to Mrs. Lestrange, I know Eris will show. That is you four's cue to cart the dumbass away. Relieve him of his wand and take him to the lake. Hermione knows what to do from there."

As she said, Ares had killed Peter Pettigrew in no time flat.

She calmly walks out to Bellatrix Lestrange. "We finally meet at last. Draco has told me all about you, so has Cissy."

"And who are you to talk to me, scullion?" Enyo laughs. "I have not heard that one in a while. I am you and your patron's worst nightmare. A pissed off war goddess, whose children you stole fifteen years ago. I am also the Grim Reaper. When you screw up Bella, you do it up grand, don't you?"

Lestrange's face goes white. "Battle Goddess?"

"Actually the title is Bellona, Goddess of War, but I digress. My other name is Krustalos."

Bellatrix had heard of both names. "The wife of Ares."

"I believe this is the part where you say "Oh, Shit."

Enyo snaps her fingers and her trusty, beloved vat of oil appears. "We gods can still do what we want." She smiles an evil smile. Enyo is in the middle of stringing Bellatrix up over the vat, when Eris makes her entrance.

"About time cousin, I was starting to think that you were not going to show up. It would not do for the Great Eris, the goddess of discord, to be afraid of her brother's little wife now would it." Enyo remarks over her shoulder. When she is satisfied that the helper is secure, she turns to Eris.

"I'm not going to ask why, I know why. You should have known that once we found out you were forfeit though. You and your mother were found out by the worst person for the two of you. Dearest Daddy Zeus, he heard it all and told us. Ours is not the perfect family. Eris, lord's sake, your parents are brother and sister, born of a brother and sister. It may take a few generations, but interbreeding like that will take the power right out of a family."

"You stole my husband." Eris rages.

"What husband? Oh, you mean Ares. I did not steal your husband; I mated with your brother. I had no idea that he was in the Underworld. Thant and I were just getting back from cleaning up the explosion at Santorini. I had no idea what he was talking about. I had been in seclusion because of my siren pull. Eris face facts, it's a triple whammy. Siren and veela mated and soul bound. Ares and I were fated to be together. Your mother just wanted her own way, and used you to get it."

Eris springs for Enyo's throat. At that moment, Enyo knows that the only option is to use the scythe. She unleashes Grandfather's weapon of mass destruction and slices her cousin in half. "Your father decreed that as long as I did it to you, you would lose your rights and freedom. As the Reaper of Souls and the Enforcer of the Fates, I hand you over to the Lord of the Dead and the Warden of Tartarus. Don't expect it to be good ole' Uncle Dead either. He knows what you did to his grandsons."

Enyo turns as Eris dissolves into the ground with a one way ticket to the Fields of Punishment. "I didn't forget about you, Mrs. Lestrange." She cuts the rope holding her suspended. The evilest witch in England is no more, being boiled alive.

When she returns, she sees the castle has returned to calm. The only ones missing are the four above and the four battling Voldemort.

"They sent a near squib, a traitor, Mudblood and the witless Boy Wonder to battle me?"

"Well Tom, to tell you the truth, you are below us in potential. We don't rely solely on our wands to win a battle." Harry says, looking hard at the man that tried to kill him on many occasions now. He understood now, that it was all a gambit by Dumbledore to gain recognition again for defeating a dark lord.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Tom, but Drake, Neville, grab him and hold on tight. Honey, can I have to potion please?" Hermione hands the reversal tonic, which Apollo, developed with Severus, Lily and Cissa's help, over. It took the four of them two days in the laboratory to develop it.

Harry, once the elder wizard is secured, drains the vial down his throat. He rubs his neck to help with swallowing and stands back.

"Keep a hold of him, until it's absorbed. He might put up a fight." Hermione tells the boys, before Harry envelopes her in his arms.

It takes about ten minutes, before Tom Riddle stops fighting and starts to revert to his original form. When he opens his green eyes, he looks to Harry.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Mr. Night told me that you would help me. I just wish I could help you also. All I can do is say that saving me will only anger Dumbledore. He'll come after you and your lovely lady here." He motions to Hermione.

The five of them, walk back to the castle. When they enter, a gasp is heard from the whole Hall; Harry and Tom are standing side by side.

"Tom?" Minerva calls.

"Minnie?" The older couple meet in the middle aisle between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. This surprised all but Filius Flitwick. The diminutive professor knew that Minerva and Tom Riddle were secretly married just before he disappeared after going to Hogwarts for a job offer.

Harry, Draco, Neville and Hermione walk up the aisle to sit with Hades, Persephone and the Mars'. "It's not over yet." Harry whispers to Enyo.

"Albus?" He nods. "Watch this, my son." She smirks.

As Dumbledore draws his wand, he notices that every set of eyes are directed towards Tom and Minerva Riddle. That's what he thinks anyway. He, not being privy to the planning sessions and staying in the Headmaster's rooms, waiting for the news that the Boy who Lived had triumphed, didn't know about Bella's dome outside. He attempts to fire an AK at Harry. Harry laughs at him.

"As I said at the time, to the then Mrs. Weasley, you cannot kill an Immortal." Enyo laughs.

"Albus Percival Wolfric Bryan Dumbledore, you are to be judged alongside Molly Prewett, Vernon, Petunia, Marge and Dudley Dursley, for the crimes committed against Harrold James Mars-Potter Black, the Son of Ares and Krustalos, Scion of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black and Heir Apparent to Lord Gryffindor." Hermes reads off the scroll.

The tribunal starts as Hera, Hestia and Demeter take their seats. The six are found guilty and sentenced as such; Albus was, as Emmett foretold, placed in a muggle nursing home, known throughout the U.S. as the most abusive to the mentally infirmed. He retained his memory, but was unable to prove his claims. Molly was sentenced to become a muggle maid for a family with five rambunctious children. With no magic and unable to yell by her contract with them. Molly did the only thing she knew to; she boxed the youngest ears for tracking across the clean floor. She was jailed for child abuse.

Vernon and Dudley were sentenced to work in the Diamond mines in South Africa. They were given their daily rations at the start of the day and sent on their way. They lost all their flub in two months. Petunia and Marge were made to work with the unwashed masses, in an orphanage.


	46. Chapter 44: Upsetting News

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 44:

Minerva McGonagall-Riddle stands from her new seat as Headmistress. She was worried about that her news will bring. She at least didn't have to be worried about her two favorite lions. They were already paired off and incandescently happy with each other.

The non- magicals were included. When she broke the news to the Gods, they were OK. She had prayed that they would be.

"May I please have your attention ?" The whole hall turns and quiets down. "In response to the losses in both Wars with Voldemort." Minerva pauses to turn towards Tom, he hangs his head. "The Ministry of Magic has passed a marriage law, late last night." She lets the voices die down, before continuing. "All magical persons and non-magicals staying within the community, between the ages of 15-45, will be affected." All the students and even the teachers were looking a little green.

Percy raises his hand. "Mr. Jackson, I was just getting to that part. Anyone engaged before the deadline will not be subjected to the pairing. The deadline is tomorrow at Dinner. After that the names will be emptied into the Sorting Hat. I have been granted permission to pair you all up. It is in your best interest, that we do it instead of the Ministry. That is all, please enjoy your dinner as much as you can." She sits back down.

Dinner is all but ignored by most. The few notable exceptions were Crabbe, Goyle and Ron Weasley.

After the War, the house tables were used by all. Friends just sat together. Harry was surrounded by his family; Draco, Claire, Katie, Theo, Pansy, Orion, and Nico all sat with him. So did Luna, Thalia, Jason, Leo and Grover. Sirius sat with Remus , as he was asked to replace Minerva next year, while she focuses on running the school.

The conversation revolves around the latest news. "Harry, are you worried who you'll be matched with?" Parvarti asks, batting her eyes at him.

"No, I'm not. I am not in the running." He smiles at her.

"Why not? I've only seen you with Hermione. You heard McGonagall, to get out of it, you have to be engaged."

"You're right Parvarti, but I'm not engaged. Hermione and I have been married since November. So she and I are out of the running, and before you ask, yes the Ministry is aware. They are the ones that told us that we were." The Indian girl was crushed that her date from last year was already taken by the Gryffindor Princess.

"It seems that someone other than Ginny had their sights on you." Hermione quips, teasing her husband in his distress. Harry nods without rejoining.

"Well, let's take an inventory." Pansy takes out some parchment and ink. "Harry and Hermione, Percy and Annabeth, Nico and Thalia, Orion and Luna, Draco and Katie, Fred and Jane, Frank and Hazel, Theo and Claire and Bill and Reyna right?" Fred and Harry nod. Pansy nods and snaps her fingers. "Damnit, most of the good ones are gone already." She chuckles at them.

"Hey Parkinson, not all of us are yet." George yells indignantly. He couldn't hold it for long though, before laughing along with her.

"I wouldn't be surprised if we saw Susan becoming engaged to Neville before the day is out." Harry nods in the direction of the couple. They were talking quietly and smiling at each other.

Pansy adds them to the list with a question mark next to their names.

"Are you worried Pansy?" Katie asks. Since entering the school, Pansy has become an addition to Katie's group of friends. Claire and the rest of the girls pay attention to their friend's answer.

"Of course, personally I just don't want to end up with the twin idiots." The Stolls turn, "Not you guys, I mean Crabbe and Goyle. Who would want to end up with them. Greg is Ok sometimes, he's actually very nice but both are very influenced by their fathers. Their dads are abusive and cheaters.

I heard Astoria telling a classmate of hers that because of birthdates, she and Ginerva will be included in the matching. Like someone would brag about that."

"Pansy, I'm sure that you will end up with someone great." Draco tells his childhood friend, patting her hand. The sentiment gained him a smile from Pansy and a kiss from his mate.

The next day passes slowly, the Warriors still have their weapons training and Myth class. Apollo leads the class to the Room of Requirement. "Today, we are having class in here." He walks back and forth. When he opens the door, the room is filled with instruments and microphones.

"It's time to practice for the concert." When they file in, they find Howling Blood tuning up. The room divides, so they all have separate booths and few group booths. The super-group was large enough for them all to have at least one person to practice with and get help from.

Enyo walks into Draco's booth, guitar in hand. "Ready to practice it again? You almost have it down, Draco." She strums the opening to "Hallejuha". He starts when he hears his cue. They get through the song with no mess ups. "Great job honey, You did it. Do you want to try again?" Drake nods and she plays the intro again. "You have Baby. Good job Draco." She stands and gives him a hug, kissing his head before leaving.

The class goes smoothly. From talking to her fellow musicians, the rest of the kids are as well prepared as Drake. So at dinner, Minerva will have two announcements to make; one happy and on distressing.

At dinner, Apollo leans over to the Headmistress, telling her that he has set the date for the Concert. "Oh, thank the Heavens!" She stands to give her evening address.

"As you well know, the deadline for engagements is now. After dinner, the remaining names will be placed into the Sorting Hat. Ladies, you will receive a letter by owl. Your choices will need to be in by lunch tomorrow. The men will receive their response by Dinner tomorrow.

The Ministry has asked me to include some names to even out the odds." The remaining group groans. "I wish you all have happy marriages."

"On a happier note, Professor Apollo has told me that his class is now ready for the Concert. It will be held here, at the Pitch, two weeks from tonight. The acts will be supplemented by the band Howling Blood." A large cry goes through the Hall.

"Your families will be able to purchase tickets, the money earned will fund a new program at Hogwarts. We will be doing a movie night every other week. The earlier movie will start after dinner and be for everyone. The later movie, will start after the first and be for 5th years and above. Thank you for the information, Professor. Sheets will be sent home with ticket prices." Minerva sits back down.

After a few minutes of the hall talking amongst themselves, a hand is raised.

"Yes, Mr. Corner?" Minerva asks.

"Headmistress, who will be overseeing the Sorting Hat's choices, other than yourself?" He sits back down.

A flock of doves materialize behind the staff table, out of it steps Aphrodite. Next, the doors open to reveal a blonde man with curly locks and white wings. The man is wearing a gold circlet around his head. He carries a large bow and a quiver of red and gold arrows are is on his back. Beside him, strides a beautiful pregnant woman. Enyo, Ares, Apollo and Thant nod to Aphrodite and the younger couple. Once the couple ascends the stairs, they prostate themselves in front of the assembled gods.

"Rise my son and daughter." Aphrodite commands. They stand and walk into her waiting arms. "How are you feeling Psyche?" She asks the young woman.

"Fine Mother." The woman rubs her rounded stomach. "I just could not be without my husband any longer. If Eros is here than I will be too." Psyche blushes.

"To answer the lad's question, aside from your Headmistress, Professor Apollo, myself, Eros and Psyche will be overseeing the Sorting Hat."

Michael Corner stands back up. "Not to offend you Ma'am, but who are you three?" He could tell that they were powerful, but he was confused.

"Oh how darling, you sound just like Perseus when he first met me." Percy ducked his head, while Annabeth grumbled lightly. She already had one major goddess looking for a reason to smite her, she didn't need another.

"Mr. Corner, she is the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. The young couple with her is her son; The God of Love, Eros. He is better known by his Roman name Cupid. This is his lovely wife Psyche." Ares tells him.

Enyo puts a hand on Ares' arm. "Calm down, he's just a kid, Ares." He ducks his head a little. "You're right as always." She turns her attention to Aphrodite.

"Should we be adding Piper's name into the hat?" She asks.

Aphrodite sighs, "Yes, I suppose we should. Drew has been giving her sister the horrors. As much as I love seeing my girls dressed up, I love that Piper does her own thing. Why did I gift them both with Charm Speak, at the same time?" The beautiful woman sighs.

'_Are you hoping for Jason still?'_ Enyo projects to Aphrodite.

'_Yes and no, I know Jason would treat her right, but I keep getting this feeling that she might've been soul bound. I know I didn't do it. It must have been the Fates' _

"She will be here, in the morning. She is aware of the whole Ministry Marriage Deal."


	47. Chapter 45: Girl's Choice

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 45:

All the paired off Warriors decide to rally around the ones to be matched. First up is the girls; Pansy, Daphne, Piper(she did show that morning), and Susan. The letters came with the morning post.

_Miss Pansy Mae Parkinson,_

_The two choices for your husband are;_

_Leo Martin Valdez or Michael Andrew Corner._

_Please remember to have your choice in by lunch. _

_Hogwarts Marriage Committee_

"Do you have any idea who you'll choose?" Hermione asks.

"Yes, actually I do. I'm not saying, but I'm happy that he was on here." Pansy smiles largely, as she writes her choice in the space provided. The parchment rolls up and disappears.

_Miss Daphne Anne Greengrass,_

_The choices for your husband are:_

_Jacob Ephraim Black and Patrick Michael McManus._

_Please remember to have your choice in by lunch._

_Hogwarts Marriage Committee_

Pansy looks over to Daphne, as she laughs. "Daph, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just get a chance with one of the hot instructors. One who I think I might have fallen in love with."

"Oh really," Claire interjects. "Should I be calling you sister then? Mom looks at the pack as her sons."

Daphne looks around at the group of close girlfriends. "It looks like we might be sisters after all, if that's true." She looks at Hermione after she writes her choice in. The parchment does the same as Pansy's.

Next to go is Piper.

_Miss Piper Anna McLean,_

_Your choices for husband are:_

_Ronald Billuis Weasley, Jason Arthur Grace, and George Fabian Weasley._

_Please remember to have your choice in by lunch._

_Hogwarts Marriage Committee_

"OK guys, I need some help. I know Jase already, very well. Can you point out this Ronald Weasley?" Hermione points to Ron. Piper wrinkles her nose. "No thanks. Who's the hot red head twin down the table, the one not bodily attached to Janie." Piper asks.

Claire starts to laugh. "My poor Uncle Prep. Lost both of his exs to a Weasley. That is George Weasley. I'd venture to guess that your mother and brother only added Jase's name to make sure."

Piper writes her choice in the space. When she is done, she introduces herself to the group. "Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite and the Native American actor/stud , Tristan McLean."

_Miss Susan Amelia Bones,_

_Your choices for husband are:_

_Neville Franklin Longbottom or Cormac Anthony Mclaggan._

_Please remember to have your choice in by lunch._

_Hogwarts Marriage Committee_

"Well that's easy." Susan writes Neville's name in the space, in bold letters. Everyone chuckles at her enthusiasm.

At lunch, the mood shifts. The guys are now on the waiting end. As the girls are not giving anything away, they are on pins and needles.

"Come on McLean, let me know who was on your list." Leo pesters Piper.

"Stop bugging me, flame boy. I am not giving anything away." She goes back to her lunch. Piper has been having a great time with her friends; new and old. Hermione and the Stolls told her all about George, on the down low. Conner and Travis are both waiting for their matches also. Jason actually admitted to being nervous.

The hall fills quickly as the students are eager to find out the results. The males have no idea, who they have for a future wife.

Minerva was party to only two upset girls. Ginerva Prewett was first. Her two choices were Gregory Goyle and Apollo Lestrange. Apollo was not happy to see that. The namesake was as bad as his father, who sired him during a tryst before he and Bella were wed. As they never had any children, Apollo was his heir.

Astoria was next to come in. She bemoaned the choices of Vincent Crabbe and Robert Greengrass, an elder cousin. He is five years older than Daphne. Robert has a small farm, outside of London. Astoria last saw him when he came to the Manor for Easter. He while having enough to support his family, was too below Astoria in her eyes.

He would never inherit the Greengrass title as it can be passed to females. So upon her father's death, Daphne will become Lady Greengrass. Even changing her name, upon marriage doesn't take the title away. Her children would be the heirs.

Minerva told both the girls that they would have to choose. If they didn't, the Hat would choose for them and notify the men anyway.

At dinner, the owls swoop in. All is in attendance. The letters land in front of Ron, Jason, George, Travis, Conner, Leo and Neville.

Neville, being almost sure of the contents, opens his letter first. Harry beams at him for being brave.

_Mr. Neville Franklin Longbottom,_

_Your wife will be Susan Amelia Bones._

You could see his smile from a mile away, as Neville turns around and taps Susan on the shoulder. She turns to face him. "Yes Neville, what can I do for you?"

"Only this." He pulls her toward him and latches his mouth onto hers. When they come up for air, they both smile at each other again, before turning to their friends.

Jason, wanting his nerves to end, goes next.

_Jason Arthur Grace,_

_Your wife will be Miss Padma Idreha Patil._

"Jase, who did you get?" Percy asks. He knows his cousin/friend was concerned about being paired with some boy-crazy, "I'm only in it for the money" type.

"Padma Patil. Hermione, do you know a Padma Patil?"

Hermione smiles at him. "Yes Jason, I do. She is the studious, serious twin sister of our own Parvarti. Padma's a Ravenclaw." She looks around the room. "She's at the end of the table. Probably trying to keep her sister and Lavender Brown in line . Let them get in trouble. Ask her to sit with us. We've always liked her over her sister."

Jason takes a deep breath and stands. He walks to the other end of the table. The three ladies there look up. They are all smiling, but only one has no predatory gleam in her eyes. She is also the only one with the Ravenclaw blue on her uniform.

"Padma, my name is Jason Grace. I was wondering if you would like to join my family and friends further up the table. My big sister would like to meet my future wife." Jason smiles at the pretty Indian girl and holds out his hand to her.

"I already know who you are Jason. I would be delighted to meet Thalia formally." She stands and he leads her away, with her hand still in his.

"Thalia, Nico, meet my future wife Padma." Jason grins at them, then back at her. Thalia jumps up and hugs her. Both girls laugh. They had become friends over the last few months, and are happy that they will be related.

"Welcome to the family." Nico says as he too hugs her. Padma blushes as they all welcome her.

"Thank you all. It will be interesting to be related to quite a few of my classmates." Padma grins. "Try finding out that you are related to a whole campground worth in one day." Percy chuckles.

At the end of the table, Ron opens his letter. He is hoping that any name will show on it, other than his soon to be ex-girlfriend.

_Mr. Ronald Billuis Weasley,_

_Your wife will be Lavender Marie Brown._

There it was in black and white. He was doomed. This was karma coming back around for potioning Hermione and helping Ginny do the same to Harry. He was stuck with LavLav for the rest of his life.

George is having a great time talking with his twin and his mate, Jane. He didn't even see the letter until Fred picks it up and hands it to him. George goes peaked. "Jane would you do the honors, I'm too chicken."

Jane solemnly opens the letter for her brother in law, and reads it silently. She nods her head, at least her future sister in law is not a blooming idiot, like that Lavender girl. She hands it to George.

_Mr. George Fabian Weasley,_

_Your wife will be Piper Anna McLean._

"Who's that?" George looks around the room. "She's a friend of Percy's. I think she's a daughter of Aphrodite herself." Jane scrunches her nose in thought.

"Yep, she is, my sister." Alec drops into a seat next to George. "She's over there, sitting with Claire, Katie, Hermione and the rest of the lot." Alec points.

"Did you get paired also, Alec?"

Alec smiles. "Nope, the ages are 15-45 remember. Just because I'm trapped in the body of a nineteen year old, doesn't negate that fact that I haven't been since Justinian was seated in Constantinople."

Both Stolls look at each other. At the same time, they open their letters.

_Mr. Conner David Stoll,_

_Your wife will be Hannah Elise Abbott._

Conner looks around. Hannah once helped him find a book in the library. Once he spies her and gets her attention, he lifts the letter. Then he beckons her with his finger. When she arrives at his side, he stands up and hugs her.

"Thank you, at least I have met my future wife before." He smiles and kisses her cheek. Hannah sits and joins the discussion.

_Mr. Travis Michael Stoll,_

_Your wife will be Katie Ellen Bell._

Travis leans into George, for a moment. "Hey Weasley, is this one of those chasers on your team?" George looks at the letter and pats Travis on the back. "Yes, she is. She's a great person. Katie's over there sitting with Alicia Spinnet and Angela Johnson."

Both Travis and Alec glance over. Alec's eyes go wide. Travis' do too, but they looking at different people. Travis walks up to Katie. They end up talking for the rest of the night.

Alec sits down next to Alicia . "Hello, I am Alec Voltori. My friend George tells me that you are Alicia, right?" He takes the girl's hand and kisses her knuckles. Alicia is dumbfounded. He was beyond handsome. He had black wavy hair, dark red eyes and carried himself as if he was from a different time.

Five minutes earlier, Alicia was crying on Angela's shoulder. She had been called into the Headmistress' office before dinner and gently told that there was no match in the age range for her. Now looking at the man in front of her, she is wanting to hope that the older woman was wrong. "Excuse me, but I was told that there were no matches for me in the age range."

Alec chuckles, "I think I may have the answer to that. You see, I wholeheartedly believe that we are mates. The discrepancy comes from me not being in the running for the Hat. I am way beyond the age limit. I am a vampire."

"Wait, you're Harry's older brother. I should have seen it before. You and Jane are twins." Alicia blushes. She had always thought that Harry was good looking, but this man was so much better. "I accept the mating bond with you, Alec."

He pulls her up and into his arms. "Thank you, my mate." Alec leans in and gently kisses her. When he releases her, he brings her to his parents. "Mom, Dad, I would like to introduce your new daughter, Alicia. She has accepted the mating bond." Enyo and Ares stand and welcome the girl. "Thank you, Lord and Lady Mars. I am glad to meet you formally. You and your family's arrival has brought a lot of life to the castle and more happiness as well."

"Alicia my dear, to you our names are Ares and Enyo or Mars and Bella. Alec, I think you should next take her to Jane and your niece." Ares nods toward the table. Both parents beam at the pair.

"Come on my love, let's go to Jane and then to our goddaughter. She is also my niece. I have a feeling it will surprise both you and Fred, who it is."

"Janie, please meet my mate Alicia." The small blonde woman latches on to Alicia. "Oh thank the gods. Thank you. I was so worried about Alec." She whispers to the surprised girl. Alicia pats her back and Jane releases her. "I guess it's time to for you two to meet our goddaughter."

The four walk up the aisle. Fred and Alicia are confused when the two vampires stop by Harry. "Is there something we should know? Is Harry short for Harriet or something?" Fred cracks.

"No. If I didn't love you so much I swear I would crack you one on the skull sometimes Fred."

"Oh, allow me Jane. I'm used to him and George cracking wise on the pitch." Alicia whacks Fred on the back of the head. "Oww, Leash. Did you need to use the throwing arm?" Fred rubs the sore spot on his head.

"Thanks Sister. I will now turn over my right to you for doing the same to Al." Alec groans.

"Anyway, Hermione may we speak to you for a moment?" Alec inquires.

"Of course, what can I do for you?" The girl brightens when she sees Alicia. "Hi Alicia."

"As you know, Jane has mated with Fred. Well, I wanted to inform you of Alicia being my mate." Alec says formally.

"Well thank you. I am assuming that you are doing this so I understand that two of my good friends will become my aunt and uncle respectively, as well as by extension god parents." She smiles at her two flabbergasted friends. "It took me a moment to understand also. It's only natural to ask you older siblings to be your child's godparents right?"

Both Fred and Alicia nod. "Well, when I was born; my father asked his older brother and sister to be my godparents. Professor Lupin happens to be their adopted younger brother and my birth father. Professor Snape's younger sister Rebecca was my mother." Alicia sits for a moment, shaking her head. "Wow, this whole school is full of relatives of yours isn't it?" She looks at Fred, who is silently laughing. "You are my niece? How the mighty have fallen. Wait, you and Harry? Wouldn't that make him your uncle also?" Fred shivers.

"Thanks, I try not to think of that. Remus was adopted by blood into the family, after he was kicked out of his house for being bitten. He was around six."

Harry stands and welcomes Alicia to the family. "Wow, the team is mostly intermingled with our family now." Harry hugs Alec. "Congrats, brother. She is a great girl."

_Mr. Leo Martin Valdez,_

_Your wife will be Miss Pansy Mae Parkinson._

Jason looks across the table at his best mate. "You look happy, Leo."

"You bet I do. My dream girl is going to be my wife." Jason shakes his hand. Leo takes out some odds and ends from his many pockets and fashions a rose made from metal parts. He stands and walks up to Pansy.

"Please accept this rose, as a token of my affection, my dear fiancé." Pansy tears up as she accepts the rose. "Thank you, husband." She whispers in his ear before kissing his cheek.

"Hey Bells, what's that owl flying towards me for?" Jake asks around a mouthful of food.

"Looks like you have a wife on the way." Peter jokes.

The owl drops it's letter.

_Chief Jacob Black,_

_Your wife is Daphne Anne Greengrass._

"Well damn, Jake you got a young one. Mind you not as bad as Quil, but a young one just the same." Embry teases, then gets serious. "You never looked her in the eye. That's it I bet."

Jake looks to the Gryffindor table, where Daphne is seated. She is pretty. Next thing he knows, she turns around. Their eyes meet and that's the end of it. Jacob Black imprinted on Daphne Greengrass.

Parvarti ended up with Seamus Finnegan. Cho Chang was paired with Anthony Golden and Angela Johnson was paired with Adrian Pucey. Marcus Flint, another friend of Draco and Orion's, was paired with Tracy Davis, Daphne's other best friend.

"Well Enyo, it looks like we will be needing to build an addition for the summer holidays." Ares snickers.

"I think that it's great. If Pete, Embry and Paul would mate, then I can be happy. They'll take their time."

Vincent and Greg were surprised when they opened their letters. Vince will marry the Greengrass spare and Greg, the disowned daughter of the Weasley's They both smiled. Even though they are the stupidest of the titled lords in waiting. They still were raised as pureblood heirs. They both know that Tori and Ginny may be hard headed, but were also raised to marry a noble heir and provide the next generation. They really don't like either of the future wives. In both of their families the males ruled with an iron fist, literally.

Both girls, once married will conclude their education after their OWLs and move into the family mansions. They will be confined to their homes unless needed to go with their husbands to an event. Basically, never to be seen again.

In other Slytherin families, in public the husband took precedence; but in private the wife ruled. Other than the Crabbe and Goyle families, the families had Veela in their past, so the husbands taught by example of pleasing their wives. The adage of "A happy wife is a happy life", sure was in effect.


	48. Chapter 46: Happy Elves

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 46:

The flyers were sent to every home.

Hogwarts Concert:

Tickets: 5 galleons for stand seats per person,

20 galleons for field seats.

Show supplemented by Howling Blood.

Money to benefit the Hogwarts Movie Program.

Six sets, so be prepared for a long show.

Camping areas can be arranged, first come first serve.

The day before the concert, Enyo and Apollo are putting the final touches on the Pitch. Ares and Thant are designating camping spaces around the grounds. Carlisle and Esme are counting the take. The show is sold out. Minerva got together with Demeter, Dionysius and the Roman goddess Pomona, for ideas for the foods and also for more help with new things for the school year's feasts. Even the house elves got in on the fun. Enyo taught them how to make concessions food and the built little trailers to make the food in. Again the proceeds will go to the Movie Program.

The house elves were ecstatic when Enyo walked into the kitchens. They tried time and time again to ply her with food. They had heard from Winky, Dobby and Kreacher, how great Mrs. Enyo was.

"For the fifth time, I am not hungry. I ate my fill of your lovely food during dinner. I came to discuss something with you all."

"Mrs. Enyo wants our opinion? Oh, you are great. Whatever you want, Mrs. Enyo." The head of the kitchen elves sat everyone down.

"In my hands are recipes for you all. There are copies enough for each of you. We, the school, is putting on a concert. I was wondering if some of you were interested in making some money for the school, selling concessions."

The elves were in raptures over even the idea of new recipes to try. They agreed right away.

"OK, here are pizza, nachos, candy floss, popcorn and popcorn balls, candied apples, caramel apples, French fries, fried dough, fried veggies, mozzarella sticks, potato skins, steak bombs, sausage subs, hamburgers, hot dogs, ice cream, Italian ice, gelato, Blizzards, parfaits, and fried seafood recipes. I'm going to throw in my father's favorite German cookie recipe for the fun of it." Each elf took a packet and they were dividing up duties and oohing and ahhing over the foods.

"It was as if I was holding the map to the Holy Grail in my hands, Ares." Enyo tells him as they climb into bed.

"Enyo, are you sure we need so many portable bathrooms?"

"Yes Tom, and they are called port-a potties." She laughs at his expression. The man is so out of his element, Enyo is almost sorry for him.

"Dearest, she has not led us wrong at all, this year. I trust her. That being said, is there going to be such a demand for water?"

"Yes Minnie, keeping the patrons hydrated and able to access the toilet is a mark of a profitable promoter. The 60's biggest concert was at Woodstock in the U.S. It was a three day event. There was problems, but no one remembers because of the drugs. Fast forward almost thirty years, the children of these people tried to do the same thing, last year. It was disastrous. They ran out of water half way through the first day. It was the middle of summer, during a heat wave. Into the second day, the toilets were too full to be used. The patrons rioted. There were a couple of deaths, including an infant if I remember correctly. You see my insistence now. I get nervous with outdoor events, this was too big to do it any other way."

Both Tom and Minnie were awestruck. "You really care about every single life." Tom swears.

"Every single one. It's my job to do so, Mr. Riddle." Enyo transforms into the Reaper. "I watch lives tick down, until I am needed to bring them to my father."


	49. Chapter 47: Hogwarts Concert part one

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

A/N: All songs belong to their artists. Wilkommen is from the soundtrack of Cabaret.

Chapter 47:

The stage is set. The lights, pyrotechnics, and microphones are checked. The seats placed. It was time to begin the show.

The lights go down, and a spotlight is focused on center stage. Out steps Enyo, wearing a female ringleader's outfit. It was covered with sequins and rhinestones. She is wearing a sparkling top hat and carries a dancer's cane. Her head is tipped, so only her lips are visible to the audience. Said lips are heavily made up and pulled up in an Ares worthy smirk. The tinkling back up music starts and Enyo begins the show with "Willkommen".

"_Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome! _

_Fremde, etranger, stranger. _

_Gluklich zu sehen, je suis enchante, Happy to see you, bliebe, reste, stay. _

_Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret _

_[Spoken] Meine Damen und Herren, Mesdames et Messieurs, Ladies and Gentlemen! _

_Guden Abend, bon soir, We geht's? _

_Comment ca va? Do you feel good? I bet you do! _

_Ich bin euer Confrecier; je suis votre compere... I am you host! _

_Und sagen Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret_

_[spoken] Leave you troubles outside! So- life is disappointing? Forget it! _

_We have no troubles here! _

_Here life is beautiful... The girls are beautiful... _

_Even the orchestra is beautiful! You see? I told you the orchestra is beautiful!"_

While singing, Enyo dances a soft shoe routine. She involves the crowd and gets the whole audience to sing along with her. After her number is finished, she begins her emcee job.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The kids who are preforming tonight worked very hard learning their songs. Please welcome our first group of the night. They are preforming Styx's "Renegade"."

The crowd roars, when they are done. "Thank you boys, well done! Here is Draco Malfoy, singing Leonard Cohen's "Hallejuha". Professor Thantos is backing Draco up on guitar."

"_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_She tied you to a kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne, and she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Baby I have been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you._

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_There was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who has seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_You say I took the name in vain_

_I don't even know the name_

_But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?_

_There's a blaze of light in every word_

_It doesn't matter which you heard_

_The holy or the broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_I did my best, it wasn't much_

_I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_

_I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_

_And even though it all went wrong_

_I'll stand before the Lord of Song_

_With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah" _

When the blonde was done, there was not a dry eye in the house. Enyo comes back on stage, wiping her eyes. "There goes my eye makeup. Thank you Draco, you did great. That was one of my favorite songs. Up next, is the first song played by Howling Blood tonight. Please enjoy Billy Joel's "We Didn't Start the Fire"." Jasper takes the lead, as he is capable of the staccato sing/speech used in the song.

"_Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnny Ray_

_South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio_

_Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, Television_

_North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe_

_Rosenbergs, H Bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom_

_Brando, The King And I, and The Catcher In The Rye_

_Eisenhower, Vaccine, England's got a new queen_

_Maciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye_

_We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burning_

_Since the world's been turning_

_We didn't start the fire_

_No we didn't light it_

_But we tried to fight it_

_Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev_

_Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc_

_Roy Cohn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, Dancron_

_Dien Bien Phu Falls, Rock Around the Clock_

_Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team_

_Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland_

_Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Khrushchev_

_Princess Grace, Peyton Place, Trouble in the Suez_

_We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burning_

_Since the world's been turning_

_We didn't start the fire_

_No we didn't light it_

_But we tried to fight it_

_Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac_

_Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, Bridge On The River Kwai_

_Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California baseball_

_Starkwether, Homicide, Children of Thalidomide_

_Buddy Holly, Ben Hur, Space Monkey, Mafia_

_Hula Hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go_

_U2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy_

_Chubby Checker, Psycho, Belgians in the Congo_

_We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burning_

_Since the world's been turning_

_We didn't start the fire_

_No we didn't light it_

_But we tried to fight it_

_Hemingway, Eichman, Stranger in a Strange Land_

_Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion_

_Lawrence of Arabia, British Beatlemania_

_Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson_

_Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British Politician sex_

_J.F.K. blown away, what else do I have to say_

_We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burning_

_Since the world's been turning_

_We didn't start the fire_

_No we didn't light it_

_But we tried to fight it_

_Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again_

_Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock_

_Begin, Reagan, Palestine, Terror on the airline_

_Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan_

_Wheel of Fortune, Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide_

_Foreign debts, homeless Vets, AIDS, Crack, Bernie Goetz_

_Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law_

_Rock and Roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore_

_We didn't start the fire_

_It was always burning_

_Since the world's been turning_

_We didn't start the fire_

_No we didn't light it_

_But we tried to fight it"_

Enyo comes back to introduce the next act. "I love that song. It's a history lesson compacted into four minutes." She can see her band mates shaking their heads. "OK folks, on with the show. I have feeling that I will be saying that a few more times tonight. Coming to the stage is Harry Potter." She waits for the enormous roar to quiet down. "He will be singing Bob Segar's "Her Strut"."

"_She's totally committed_

_To major independence_

_But she's a lady through and through_

_She gives them quite a battle_

_All that they can handle_

_She'll bruise some_

_She'll hurt some too - YEA_

_But oh they love to watch her strut_

_Oh they do respect her but_

_They love to watch her strut_

_Some strut_

_Sometimes they'll want to leave her_

_Just give up and leave her_

_But they would never play that scene_

_In spite of all her talking_

_Once she starts in walking_

_The lady will be all they ever dreamed_

_Oh they'll love to watch her strut_

_Oh they'll kill to make the cut_

_They love to watch her strut_

_Yeah love th' strut_

_They love to watch her strut_

_They do respect her ... but_

_They love to watch her strut_

_Ad Lib:_

"_yea, ummmm, love the strut_

_watch her strut_

_they love it_

_yea."_

The crowd goes wild. After Harry walks backstage, Enyo comes back out. "Wow, I haven't seen a reaction like that since Beatlemania in the sixties. Next up is a great girl and a fun song. Here is Thalia Grace with Pink's "Funhouse"."

"Okay Thalia, next time don't run away from Alice and her hair dye. I think bubblegum would work for you. That just earned me a glare folks, I guess Thalia will be sticking with the black and blue combo. Coming to the stage is the first female group of the night, singing the Runaway's big hit "Cherry Bomb". Enyo grins as the girls pass her. When she goes back out, she chuckles at the faces of all the men out in the audience. "We will be taking a small intermission of ten minutes."

She walks backstage to get ready. "Set two, on deck." Enyo snaps her fingers and is changed into a white haired, heavily made up wraith. She is wearing something that looks like it came from Mrs. Lestrange's closet; a black lace dress with a black leather corset over the top. She has black lace-up boots on, and a top hat. The guys look like they raided Severus' closet. Peter of course, has the gall to say so.

They walk out to a darkened stage. Jake, backstage starts the voice track for Mrs. Zombie. Embry lights off the comeback light show. Once the seats are filled again, he flips on the green stage lights and fog machine. Sam pushes the button on the pyro machine. Act 2 starts off, with fireworks. Howling Blood sings American. Out front is Enyo, but no one recognizes her but the kids and family. When the fog clears, there stands Enyo in a short, black cocktail dress.

"Welcome back that was Howling Blood with "American" by Rob Zombie. Please put your hands together for Hermione Potter with "Runaway Joe" by Trisha Yearwood. Helping her out is Professor Apollo."

"_Mama told her baby girl take it real slow_

_Girl told her momma hey I really gotta go_

_He's waiting in the car_

_Mama said girl you won't get far_

_Thus are the dreams of an average Jane_

_Ninety miles an hour down a lovers lane_

_On a tank of dreams_

_Oh if she could've only seen_

_That fate's got cards that it don't want to show, and_

_[Chorus]_

_That boy's just a walkaway Joe_

_Born to be a leaver tell you from the word go_

_Destined to deceive her_

_He's the wrong kind of paradise_

_She's gonna know it in a matter of time_

_That boy's just a walkaway Joe_

_Now just a little while into Abilene_

_He pulls into a station and he robs it clean_

_She's waiting in the car, oh, underneath the Texaco star_

_She only wanted love didn't bargain for this_

_She can't help but love him for the way he his_

_She's only seventeen and there ain't no reasoning_

_So she'll ride this ride as far as it can go, 'cause_

_[Chorus]_

_Somewhere in a roadside motel room_

_Alone in the silence she wakes up too soon_

_And reaches for his arms_

_But she'll just keep reaching on_

_For the cold hard truth revealed what it had known_

_That boy's just a walk away Joe_

_Born to be a leaver tell you from the word go_

_Destined to deceive her_

_He's the wrong kind of paradise_

_But it was just another lesson in life_

_That boy was a walkaway Joe_

_Mmm yeah,_

_All he was, was a walkaway Joe_

_Oh,_

_(Walkaway Joe)_

_He was a walkaway Joe_

_Mmm"_

The crowd was enthralled with Hermione's voice.

"Thank you Hermione, I think that might have been better than the original. Now we have "Sound of Madness" by Shinedown, being performed by our second male group." Enyo watches from the wings, the boys did a good job with the song.

"Thank you boys, that was great! I feel that I must explain before we go any further. Each student was asked to perform two solos and join a group for two songs. The duets were up to their discretion. Next we have Howling Blood with Rascal Flats' "God Bless the Broken Road".

The boys changed the lineup. Peter replaced Thant on lead. Embry took over for Edward on the keyboard and Paul played bass in Jazz' stead. Peter's Texas accent comes out over the speakers.

"Thank you guys. Captain Whitlock's accent still sends chills down my spine. Now, we have Neville Longbottom, with "Pure Imagination" from "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory". Enyo looks out at the audience and spies the elder Potters and Augusta Longbottom. The three are watching Neville croon with matched looks of pride. Both Lily and Augusta have tears in their eyes.

"Thanks Neville, great job! That song was from one of my sons favorite movies. I can still remember him asking me why he could not conjure a chocolate river in our back yard. I think he was a sixth year then." The audience laughs at the story. Remus mouths "Mum!" to her. "Please welcome Pansy Parkinson to the stage. She will be singing Katie Perry's "Firework." Pansy's voice carries to everyone's ear. It is powerful.

"Excellent rendition Pansy! Coming on now, is Nico Mars and Thalia Grace with "Don't You Want to Stay by Jason Aldean and Kelly Clarkson."

Ares joins Enyo on the side of the stage to watch the duo. "All the boys did well. They all have great mates and Claire, Rey and Janie have found good men. I'm glad that we found the boys." He holds his wife close during the song. When it's over, she walks back out .

"Thank you Nico and Thalia. Up now is Hazel Levaeu with Pam Tillis' "Maybe it was Memphis". As a special treat, Major and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock will be doing the Tennessee Waltz to the song." All three walk out on the stage. Jasper pats Hazel on the shoulder. While Hazel is sings, he and Alice float around the stage. He ends the dance by deeply dipping her.

"Thank you Hazel, good job! Let's hear a round of applause for the performers so far. Major and Mrs. Whitlock, good job also. Coming to the stage now is our second female group. They will be performing "Lady Marmalade". It was originally done by LeBelle, but this arrangement was done for the "Moulin Rouge" movie a few years ago."

The girls come out, clad in lingerie as the group did in the video. Having Christina's part Luna blows the audience away. Thalia raps Lil Kim's part. Annabeth takes the less vivacious part of Maya's and Hermione sings Pink's. Katie ends up with Missy Eliot's ending, having come into the whole process late. She also got to dress differently.

_Thalia:_

_Where's all my soul sisters_

_Let me hear y'all flow sisters_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

_Annabeth:_

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Strutting her stuff on the street_

_She said, hello, hey Joe_

_You wanna give it a go, oh_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey hey hey)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (oh oh)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Hermione:_

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Boy drank all that magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets_

_Is where he started to freak, yeah_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da yeah)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah yeah)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, uh_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ooh)_

_Thalia:_

_Yeah, yeah, aw_

_We come through with the money and the garter belts_

_Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_I'm saying, why spend mine when I can spend yours_

_Disagree, well that's you and I'm sorry_

_I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the Jews_

_Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sisters, soul sisters_

_Betta' get that dough sisters_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_By the case, the meaning of expensive taste_

_We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)_

_Mocca chocolata (what)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_One more time, come on now_

_Marmalade (ooh)_

_Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)_

_Marmalade (ohh)_

_Luna:_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh_

_Color of cafe au lait, alright_

_Made the savage beast inside_

_Roar until he cried_

_More, more, more_

_Hermione:_

_Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)_

_Annabeth:_

_Living a gray flannel life_

_Luna:_

_But when he turns off to sleep, memories keep_

_More, more, more_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da da)_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)_

_Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)_

_Come on, uh_

_Katie:_

_Luna (Luna:)_

_Moulin_

_Katie:_

_Hermione (Hermione:)_

_hey, hey, Lady Marmalade_

_Katie:_

_Thalia (Thalia:)_

_Hey, hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh_

_Katie:_

_Annabeth (Annabeth:)_

_Oh oh ohh yeah_

_Katie:_

_Rockwilder baby_

_Hermione:_

_Lady_

_Katie:_

_Moulin Rouge_

_Luna:_

_Oh ooh_

_Da dum da dum_

_Katie Gardner:_

_Misdemeanor here_

_All (except Katie)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade, ooh yessa"_

The girls were powerful onstage and the audience was panting by the end of the song.

Enyo is fanning herself, when she walks back out. "Wow! Good job girls! I think we all need a break after that. Please visit the concession stands, they are set up on the outside of the area. The water is free, the rest is for a price. All proceeds go to the Hogwarts Movie Program. When we come back, Howling Blood will be performing the "Jedi Song" by Weird Al Yankovic. Yes, even the Muggle world has their own odd names."


	50. Chapter 48: Hogwarts Concert part two

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

A/N: Again all songs belong to their artists.

Chapter 48:

Harry takes his wife's hand and leads her off to the dressing room's bathroom. He locks the door and pulls her to him. "That was some show. You were amazing, and this is a great outfit." He kisses down the length of her neck to her shoulder. "I really love this get up. Let's ask Mum if we can keep it."

"Harry," Hermione groans. "honey your mother didn't buy this. I did, it's mine." It's Harry's turn to groan. He rolls his hips and pins her to the wall. Their clothes fall like water around them. "Neither of us have any songs coming up. I want to take our time with this." Harry whispers as he thrusts home. Hermione moans and they begin moving towards completion. After their interlude, Hermione puts some different clothes. They notice as they sit on the backstage couch that the other members of the group also look disheveled and have changed clothes.

Harry pulls his wife into his lap. "We'll watch the show from here OK?" When Hermione nods, he settles back, with her snuggling onto his shoulder. His parents warned them that the next song was going to be cool. A TV was placed in the "green room" so they watch the other acts. Everyone settles in to watch.

When everyone is seated again, they notice that the stage is dark, except for a glowing message. "Please do not be alarmed. What is about to happen is not an attack."

With that, the song is started. Jasper takes the lead vocal. While the guys back him up.

"_A long, long time ago,_

_In a galaxy far away,_

_Naboo was under an attack._

_And I thought me and Qui-Gon Jinn,_

_Could talk the Federation in_

_to maybe cutting them a little slack._

_But their response, it didn't thrill us,_

_They locked the doors and tried to kill us._

_we escaped from that gas,_

_And met Jar Jar and Boss Nass._

_We took a Bongo from the scene,_

_And we went to Theed to see the Queen._

_We all wound up on Tatooine,_

_That's where we found this boy._

_Chorus: Oh my, my_

_This here Anakin guy._

_May be Vader,_

_Some day later,_

_Now he's just a small fry._

_He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,_

_Saying 'soon I'm gonna be a Jedi,_

_Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi!'_

_Did you know this junkyard slave_

_Isn't even old enough to shave?_

_But he can use the force, they say._

_Oh, do you see him hittin' on the Queen?_

_Though he's just nine and she's fourteen._

_Yeah, he's probably gonna marry her, some day._

_Well, I know he built C-3PO,_

_And I heard how fast his pod can go._

_And we were broke, it's true,_

_So we made a wager or two._

_Well, he was a pre-pubescent flyin' ace._

_And the minute Jabba started off that race,_

_Well, I knew who'd win first place,_

_Oh yes, it was our boy!_

_We started singing:_

_Oh my, my_

_This here Anakin guy._

_May be Vader,_

_Some day later,_

_Now he's just a small fry._

_He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,_

_Saying 'soon I'm gonna be a Jedi,_

_Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi!'_

_Well, we finally got to Coruscant,_

_The Jedi council, we knew would want_

_To see how good the boy could be._

_So we took him there and we told the tale,_

_How his midichlorions were off the scale,_

_and he might fullfill that prophecy._

_Oh, the council was impressed, of course,_

_Could he bring balance to the force?_

_They interviewed the kid,_

_Oh, training they forbid!_

_Because, Yoda sensed in him much fear_

_And Qui-Gon said, 'now listen here!_

_Just stick in your pointy ear,_

_I still, will teach this boy!'_

_He was singing:_

_Oh my, my_

_This here Anakin guy._

_May be Vader,_

_Some day later,_

_Now he's just a small fry._

_He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,_

_Saying 'soon I'm gonna be a Jedi,_

_Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi!'_

_We caught a ride back to Naboo,_

_'Cause Queen Amidala wanted to,_

_I frankly would've liked to stay._

_We all fought in that epic war,_

_And it wasn't long at all before,_

_Little hot-shot flew his plane and saved the day._

_And in the end some Gungans died._

_Some ships blew up_

_And some pilots fried._

_A lot of folks were croakin',_

_The battle droids were broken!_

_And the Jedi I admire most,_

_Met up with Darth Maul, and now he's toast_

_I'm still here, and he's a ghost_

_I guess, I'll train the boy._

_And I was singing:_

_Oh my, my_

_This here Anakin guy._

_May be Vader,_

_Some day later,_

_Now he's just a small fry._

_He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,_

_Saying 'soon I'm gonna be a Jedi,_

_Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi!'_

_We were singing:_

_Oh my, my_

_This here Anakin guy._

_May be Vader,_

_Some day later,_

_Now he's just a small fry._

_He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,_

_Saying_

_'soon I'm gonna be a Jedi,"_

When the pack comes out on the stage, Enyo laughs, the boys are having the time of their lives, playing with the "light sabers".

Jake and Paul square off. This is the reason for the warning. Paul has a red saber and Jake a green one. Ares and Apollo had Filius charm them to act like the ones in the movies. The guys even talked Dobby to come on the stage in green make up, dressed up as Yoda. Enyo is still laughing, when she comes back to the stage. This time clad in a black leather mini skirt and a gold sleeveless turtleneck, with high heeled thigh high riding boots.

"Thank you Howling Blood. For those who have not seen the movie, that song basically tells the story of "Star Wars I: the Phantom Menace." Yankovic does spoof songs. The tune is don McLean's "American Pie". I hope you watch and listen to both. Thank you Dobby, for agreeing to be dressed up as Yoda. I love you little dude."

"Here's our first male group back again, with Bob Segar's "Old Time Rock and Roll"." The boys slide out in dress shirts, boxers, dress socks and Raybans. All the females in the audience go wild. Given the fact that Harry, Draco, Nico, Percy and Jason; the five hottest guys are in said group, it's not surprising.

"_Just take those old records off the shelf_

_I sit and listen to them by myself_

_Today's music ain't got the same soul_

_I like that old time a-rock n' roll_

_Don't try to take me to a disco_

_You never even get me out on the floor_

_In ten minutes I'll be late for the door_

_I like that old time a-rock 'n' roll_

_Still like that old time a rock n' roll_

_That kind of music just soothes my soul_

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that old time a rock n' roll, hey!_

_Won't go to hear them play a tango_

_I better hear some blues or funky old soul_

_There's only one sure way to get me to go_

_Start playing old time an rock n' roll_

_Call me a relic, call me what you will_

_Say I'm old fashion, say I'm over the hill_

_Today's music ain't got the same soul_

_I like that old time an rock n' roll_

_Still like that old time an rock n' roll_

_That kind of music just soothes my soul_

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that old time an rock n' roll, oh!_

_Still like that old time an rock n' roll_

_That kind of music just soothes my soul_

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that old time an rock n' roll_

_Still like that old time an rock n' roll_

_That kind of music just soothes my soul_

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that old time an rock n' roll, hey!_

_Still like that old time an rock n' roll_

_That kind of music just soothes my soul_

_I reminisce about the days of old_

_With that old time an rock n' roll_

_Still like that old time an rock n' roll"_

"That was some show boys! Sorry girls, all of those guys are in committed relationships. I know big letdown huh! Up next is Draco Malfoy and Katie Gardner with "Roll out/Stay" by Jackson Browne."

Edward rolls out his baby grand, for his godson to play. You can tell that Drake is not in on it. His eyes go wide. The blonde sits down at the piano and adjusts the mic. Katie comes out later to do her part.

"Thank you Draco and Katie. Sorry Drake but Edward would like his "baby" back, you can't keep the piano." Drake snaps his fingers. "On deck is Percy Jackson with "Centerfield" by John Fogerty. Percy walks out in a baseball uniform, carrying a bat and a few balls. He lobs them out into the audience, as he sings, showing off a terrific swing.

"_Well, a-beat the drum and hold the phone_

_The sun came out today_

_We're born again, there's new grass on the field_

_A-roundin' third and headed for home_

_It's a brown-eyed handsome man_

_Anyone can understand the way I feel_

_Oh, put me in coach, I'm ready to play today_

_Put me in coach, I'm ready to play today_

_Look at me, I can be centerfield_

_Well, I spent some time in the Mudville Nine_

_Watching it from the bench_

_You know I took some lumps, when the mighty Case struck out_

_So say hey, Willie, tell the Cobb_

_And Joe DiMaggio_

_Don't say it ain't so, you know the time is now_

_Oh, put me in coach, I'm ready to play today_

_Put me in coach, I'm ready to play today_

_Look at me, I can be centerfield_

_Yeah, I got it, I got it_

_Got a beat-up glove, a home-made bat_

_And a brand new pair of shoes_

_You know I think it's time to give this game a ride_

_Just to hit the ball, and touch 'em all_

_A moment in the sun_

_It's a-gone and you can tell that one good-bye_

_Oh, put me in coach, I'm ready to play today_

_Put me in coach, I'm ready to play today_

_Look at me (yeah), I can be centerfield_

_Oh, put me in coach, I'm ready to play today_

_Put me in coach, I'm ready to play today_

_Look at me, gotta be, centerfield_

_Yeah"_

"I think that was a grand slam Percy! Looks like Jasper has giving you some pointers."

"On with the show. Here is Nico Mars with Alan Jackson's "Neon Rainbow."

"_Daddy won a radio_

_Tuned it to a country show_

_I was rocking in the cradle to the crying of a steel guitar_

_Mama used to sing to me_

_She taught me that sweet harmony_

_Now she worries 'cause she never thought_

_I'd ever really take it this far_

_Singing in the bars and_

_Chasin' the neon rainbow_

_Livin' that honky tonk dream_

_'Cause all I've ever wanted_

_Is too pick this guitar and sing_

_Just trying to be somebody_

_Just wanna be heard and seen_

_Chasin' that neon rainbow_

_Livin' that honky tonk dream_

_An atlas and a coffee cup_

_Five pickers in an old Dodge truck_

_Heading down to Houston for a show on Saturday night_

_This overhead is killing me_

_Half the time I sing for free_

_But when the crowd's into it_

_Lord it makes this thing I doing seem right_

_Standing in the spotlight_

_Chasin' the neon rainbow_

_Livin' that honky tonk dream_

_'Cause all I've ever wanted_

_Is too pick this guitar and sing_

_Just trying to be somebody_

_Just wanna be heard and seen_

_Chasin' that neon rainbow_

_Livin' that honky tonk dream_

_Daddy's got a radio_

_He won it thirty years ago_

_He said 'Son I just now we're gonna hear you singing on it someday' I_

_Made it up to Music Row Lordy don't the wheels turn slow But I wouldn't_

_Trade a minute I wouldn't have it any other way Just show me to the_

_Stage_

_I'm chasin' the neon rainbow_

_Livin' that honky tonk dream_

_'Cause all I've ever wanted_

_Is too pick this guitar and sing_

_Just trying to be somebody_

_Just wanna be heard and seen_

_Chasin' that neon rainbow_

_Livin' that honky tonk dream_

_I'm chasin' the neon rainbow_

_Livin' that honky tonk dream_"

Edward walks out, mic in hand.

"Thank you Nico. Great job with that Country classic. I am up here because our next act is none other than Professor Mars himself. He will be singing "I Will Do Anything For Love" by Meatloaf. Assisting Mars will be our lovely emcee for tonight, Professor Krustalos."

Ares comes out in a black silk shirt and black jeans. Half way through the song, Enyo comes out and sings the female vocal. They play off each other. Harry is amazed by his parents. Both him and Drake leans forward to watch. Mars produces a red rose at the end of the song, and drops to his knee. She motions for him to stand and pecks him on the lips. He walks offstage and she turns to the clapping audience.

"Thank you. Isn't my husband the best? Let's keep going, before I turn into a puddle of goo. Now we have Orion St. Rosa with Iron and Wine's "Flightless Bird/American Mouth."

"Thank you Orion. That was a great job! Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen thank you as well. Those two were dancing backstage. It is their song. Now we have Leo Valdez with Liverpool's own Ozzy Osborne's "Crazy Train."

"_ALL ABOOOOOAAAARRD HAHAHAHAHAHA..._

_AY AY AY AY AY..._

_Crazy, but thats how it goes_

_Millions of people living as foes_

_Maybe its not to late_

_To learn how to love_

_And forget how to hate_

_Mental wounds not healing_

_Life's a bitter shame_

_I'm going off the rails on a crazy train_

_I'm going off the rails on a crazy train_

_I've listened to preachers_

_I've listened to fools_

_I've watched all the dropouts_

_Who make their own rules_

_One person conditioned to rule and control_

_The media sells it and you live the role_

_Mental wounds not healing_

_Driving me insane_

_I'm going off the rails on a crazy train_

_I'm going off the rails on a crazy train_

_I know that things are going wrong for me_

_You gotta listen to my words_

_Yeah-h yeeeeaaaahhhh_

_GUITAR SOLO!_

_Heirs of a cold war_

_Thats what we've become_

_Inheriting troubles I'm mentally numb_

_Crazy, I just cannot bear_

_I'm living with something that just isn't fair_

_Mental wounds not healing_

_Who and whats to blame_

_I'm going off the rails on a crazy train_

_I'm going off the rails on a crazy train..."_

Leo jumps around almost like Ozzy himself. He throws his voice well enough that you would've thought he was from Liverpool also.

"Thank you Leo, that was definitely crazy. Now time for another special treat. Please welcome to the stage Professors Mars, Apollo, and Thantos, with Mr. Alec Mars Voltori. Here is the Beatles' "Please Mr. Postman."

"Thank you guys! Really, where did you come across lettermen sweaters? Can we have all of our performers out here please? I know this took a great deal of time and work for these kids. Let's please have a round of applause for them. Kids, you can kick back and enjoy the next three songs without worrying."

The whole arena stands and applauds. "You really did do a great job." Enyo hugs them all. "OK, everyone here are "45" by Shinedown, "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse and "Magic Man" by Heart." Howling Blood winds up and rocks the arena until the last beat of the third song. The stage lights go out. "Thank you all!" Enyo's voice is heard as the audience files out to their overnight arrangements.


	51. Chapter 49: Healing and Planning

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 49:

Harry and Hermione walk back to the castle. They are so wrapped up in talking about the concert that they don't see the hoard of girls running toward them.

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" the girls scream, running full out. They catch up to the couple, knocking Hermione out of the way. Harry's eyes bulge. "Hold up!" He pushes through the group to pull Hermione up and into his arms.

"Who's she?" one of the girls sneers. By their stances Harry can tell that they are all older and on the make.

Harry sneers back. "She is my wife, Hermione Jane Potter." The girls are taken aback. "Your married, I thought when the emcee said that you were in a relationship, you were dating some girl. Well, in that case, how about a trifecta?"

"No can do. I married to only woman I want. The fact that a pureblood heiress is willing to offer herself as a second or as a mistress is despicable. It wouldn't be in your interest. I would only be with her. Anyway, I was married long before the Law was enacted. I am not interested in any of you."

"You are a little young to be so decisive, Mr. Potter." A deep voice speaks up. "You are still a child, you need someone to watch over your interests."

"I am sorry Zabini. Harry has been in control of his own affairs since he and his wife married in November. He has people to turn to if he has questions." Sirius, James, Remus and Ares step out of the shadows.

"Black, he is the heir to two of the First Families. He needs to be married to a proper girl."

"Harry and Hermione are soul bound. There is no need or call for any other female in the situation." Ares sneers.

"Kids go to bed. I have a surprise for the morning." Harry and Hermione join hands and walk to their room. The couple fall into bed. In the morning, they walk down to the Great Hall. They sit with their friends and eat some breakfast.

Ares walks up to the table. "Neville, please owl your Gran. I want her to meet us at St. Mungo's. We are getting to the bottom of this matter with your parents." He claps the boy on the shoulder. "James, Lily, you, Harry, Hermione, Enyo , myself and my brother, will be meeting her there. My brother is an expert on madness and mental ailments."

"Thank you Lord Mars. It would be great if I could get them back. Especially, since I will be getting married this summer." Neville gushes.

"Come on brother, let's get your parents back." Harry throws an arm over Neville's shoulders.

In the lobby of the wizard hospital, the large group meets up with the formidable Augusta Longbottom.

"Lord Mars, you must understand, all the healers tried and could not help my son and daughter in law." She pleads. "I just don't want to get Neville and my hopes up." She gathers her grandson to her. "You did great last night by the way. You all did."

"That's because those "healers" are not me, Mrs. Longbottom." Dionysus steps up. "I am Dionysus, God of the Vine. I am also the God of Madness, because of the intoxication effects of the alcohol. I would like to help."

"Nice to meet you, Sire." Neville bows to the dark haired god, clothed in leopard print. Augusta shakes his hand and nods to him. "If you think you can help, then by all means please try, Sire."

Harry and Hermione bow respectively to the man. "Uncle Bacchus."

"Well, I must say you three are better at respecting your elders than Percy Jackson is. I'm glad to see you nephew, niece." He nods to them. "Let's see to this poor couple."

Dionysus walks up to the Longbottom's beds. "Oh for Pete's sake." He snaps his fingers.

Frank Longbottom's eyes clear. He looks around him. "Mom? Why am I here? Where's Alice and Neville?"

"I'm here hon." Alice swings her legs off her bed. "Mother where is Neville, he doesn't need to be in this place. Too many sick people."

"Mum, I have come to this room for fourteen years. Harry's uncle was able to finally cure you two."

"What do you mean finally?" Frank looks at the kids. "Neville? Is that you, son? How many years have we missed?"

Hermione takes an upset Neville into a hug, and Harry steps up to the older Longbottoms. "Lord Longbottom, I am Harry Potter, yes this is Neville. He and I have gone to school together with my wife Hermione, for four years now. We are currently in our fifth year. After my parents were killed by Voldemort, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange crucioed you two into madness. Madame Longbottom has brought Neville here every Christmas to visit you. Lady Longbottom gave him a Drooble's wrapper each time, which he kept. My parents were brought back by my grandfather, at the request of my mother, Enyo."

Hermione takes over. "Lily and James came back to help my husband with the mess that Dumbledore had made of our finances. Molly Prewett, her daughter, Ginny and he were dipping into the Potter funds. They wanted Harry to marry the girl and then give up his life defeating Voldemort. This would allow them to spend all the money in the vaults. Neville and our brother helped Harry defeat the man. Nev and Drake held him down, while Harry poured the potion down his throat. Riddle is now a teacher at the school."

"Mum, Dad, they have enacted a Marriage Law. I am getting married this summer."

"My goodness! Our son is already old enough to get married! Frank what are we going to do?" Alice cries.

"Hang out with us, Sirius and Remus. Lucius and Narcissa have joined the good side. Enyo and Ares are cool. We had to find our way in this mad world too. Neville's going to marry a good girl. William's little Susie." James raises his eyebrows.

Frank levers himself up off the bed. James and Ares step up to help the man stand. He stiffly walks over to his son. Clasping Neville by the shoulders, Frank pulls him into a hug. "Susan Bones. Good job son!" Frank chuckles.

Alice, not to be outdone by her husband, stands and weakly walks over to them. "My little boy. You are so tall. I am glad you and Harry are close enough for his family would help us." She kisses her son, then turns to Harry.

"Harry, before they died, your parents made me you godmother with Sirius as your godfather." Alice smiles at the green eyed boy.

"I know Ma'am." Harry walks over and hugs the frail woman. "Welcome back Auntie Alice. I now have two Aunt Alices." Harry laughs.

Back at the castle; the group sit down. Neville introduces his fiancé to his parents and Alice and Frank meet all of Harry's relatives. They fit back in with their old group of friends. The women all gang up on the brides. It's time for wedding planning.

"Don't just sit there Mrs. Hermione Potter. We need to plan one too. I am not letting my wife miss out on her wedding day. Just because you and I are married, doesn't mean that you have to give up on your dream day. I highly doubt that our mothers and aunts will let us out of it anyway." Harry smiles roguishly, arching an eyebrow. "I already asked my attendants. You need to catch up. We also need to set a date, my love."

Hermione goes into planning mode. She takes out an empty notebook and starts to write her ideas. "When do you want to do this, Mr. Potter?"

"How about the first weekend in June?"

"That works, morning, afternoon, or evening?"

"Evening."

"How many guys do you have?"

"Drake, my best man; Neville, Nico, Alec, Percy, Orion Jason, Bill, Fred and George; for groomsmen."

"So that means I need ten girls; Luna, for my maid of honor; for bridesmaids; Susan, Thalia, Pansy, Daphne, Annabeth, Claire, Jane, Rey, and Padma. Can you add Theo so, I can have Katie?"

Harry nods. "'Mi where do you want to get married?"

"The Mars compound. There is plenty room for everyone. How about the colors? Music? Food? Invitations and favors? Photographer?"

"Gold, silver and plum. Wedding March, Luna singing Ava Maria, and DJ at the reception. Here's a card I picked up the other day for a caterer. We can do them on the computer in Mum's room, candies in the shape of wolves, dark and white chocolate. Mrs. Malfoy, she's great. Now all we need is flowers, and our clothes."

"Oh Harry, you are the greatest!" Hermione leaps into his arms. "Calla and stargazer lilies, purple roses and tulips, ivy. I already have something in mind for my dress and the girls. What do you think of tuxes with vests and neckties, cutaway coats. The vests and ties are plum. Gold and silver in a plaid pattern on the vests?"

"That's fine Hermione." Harry laughs at his wife excitement. She was getting all riled up. "Honey, it is not for two months, relax. How about we go and ask all involved and finalize everything, then we can sit back and enjoys watching our friends stress out." He smooths a lock of hair back on her head and kisses her cheek.


	52. Chapter 50: Molly and Skeeter

Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Stephanie Meyer and Rick Riordan own all rights to their amazing works. It's their worlds, I am just playing inside it. I am making no money on this, it's just for fun.

Chapter 50:

The parents of the marrying students; magical and muggle alike come in the hall. The Grangers sit with Harry, Hermione, the Potters, Longbottoms, and Bones. Harry notices Molly Prewett walk through the doors and search for Ginny. "Hey, guys let's sit back and watch the fireworks go off. Their group is soon joined by the rest of the family and the other Weasleys.

Molly looks around the hall for her daughter. She finally finds her sitting with Astoria Greengrass and Gregory Goyle. "What in the world are you doing over here Ginerva?"

"I am planning my wedding with Astoria and my fiancé."

"WHAT! What about our plans?"

"Our plans are down the drain Mum. There is a Marriage law in effect. I had to choose between Greg and Apollo Lestrange."

"What about your brothers?"

"We don't talk. I do know that Bill was engaged before it came into effect, so was Fred. Bill is marrying Reyna Mars, she's a sister to Harry. Fred is marrying their oldest sister Jane Voltori. Reyna is a solider and Jane is a vampire. Charlie has been paired with another sister, from what I have heard. Percy is marrying Audrey."

"Please tell me that Ron landed Hermione." Molly begs.

"Hermione wasn't in the running, neither was Harry, Draco or Orion, or Luna."

"The three most eligible boys were out of the running?"

"Draco and Orion are veela; so being mated, they are not eligible. Luna is Orion's mate. Draco mated with a girl named Katie Gardner. The four of them are sitting with Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter across the way. Ron is with Lavender. George is with a girl named Piper McLean." Molly glances in the direction that Ginny points. There is; the Malfoy boy and a pretty brunette, the dark Italian with Xeno's little girl, Fred and a small blonde, George and a blonde of his own. Even the Longbottom heir has someone, by the looks of it, it's the Bones girl. Pansy and a Hispanic boy are there too. In the middle of it all, sits Harry Potter with Hermione Granger on his lap. When he sneaks a peck on her lips, Molly hits the roof. She storms over to their table.

"Incoming!" Fred and George call out as they see her round the corner of the table. The parents descend into what will become a melee soon.

"Can someone please tell me why my daughter was not good enough to become Lady Potter and the Mudblood is?" Molly screeches.

Arthur, Lucius and James stand up, ready to do battle. They sit back down when Harry himself stands. He has grown since the last time Molly saw him. He now stands around 6'2". "I will gladly tell you why. I already told this to Bill, Charlie and Arthur a month before the Christmas Holiday. Hermione is kind and helpful; Ginny is cruel and vindictive. Hermione never asked for my love, even went so far as to hide hers for my happiness; Ginny forced hers on me and tried to potion me for the return of those feelings. Hermione is a pureblood of two noble houses, one being ancient; Ginny is a disowned daughter of an old pureblood house. No offense guys. Hermione is my soul bound mate; Ginny was the little sister of my friends. Hermione has been there for me through everything I've done; Ginny has derided me for focusing on anything that doesn't involve her in some way. When I found out that Draco and I were brothers, Hermione said that she would try to look beyond their past and try to befriend him for my sake. Ginny still saw him as the enemy. Hermione sees me as Harry, her friend, lover and husband; Ginny only has ever seen the Boy Who Lived. As Draco said a few months ago, I didn't need to marry a pureblood, I needed to get married. Of course by then we had been so for a month and a half. I heard through the grapevine that she is to marry Greg Goyle. I hope they'll have a good life together. Before you get any ideas; I am not taking any mistresses. Even if I did, I'm not into red heads. I'm sorry Susan."

Susan snaps her fingers and laughs at Neville's expression. "He was joking. I'm all yours." Harry nods at Neville. The tall man cools down.

"So you approve of this Arthur? Our heir with a solider when he should be settling down and providing for a family. Another son, consorting with a vampire."

"Molly, I wholly approve of _**MY**_ heir's fiancé. She is a great girl. Janie, Fred's girl is not only caring and kind but she keeps him calm and even. I would not be surprised if she changes him by the end of the year. Charlie has a challenge ahead of him. Reyna introduced them to each other a week ago. He is head over heels for the girl. We'll see if it amounts to something. George is marrying a nice girl also. I haven't spent much time with her yet but she is kind and funny. None of them are afraid of hard work and most have proven that they are capable young ladies."

"Go Mr. Weasley." Piper turns to George. "Who is that anyway?"

"She _was_ our mother, my dear." He loops his arm around her shoulders.

"Susan, is there anything we can help with? I know we are entering late in the game, but we want to help." Frank asks his future daughter in law. She smiles at him.

"Lord Longbottom, just having you two there will be enough. Auntie has been saving for my wedding since before my parents died I think."

"I'll just ask Amelia then." He chuckles. "How about you young man? Do you two need any help?"

"Uncle Frank, I have just the thing. You can help Drake, Mr. Malfoy, my Dads, Sirius, James, Harry's other brothers and uncles plan his bachelor party. There are things that you missed out on too, my dear."

"Finally, something I can do!" Frank rubs his hands together. "I must plan with the guys Alice, I'll be back." He runs off to the head table pulling Lucius and James with him. All three are laughing like schoolboys.

"I for one am glad that our future daughters in law are so organized that we really don't need to do much." Ares nods his head to the group of studious girls comparing notes and ideas. Enyo looks over and smiles at the sight.

Harry walks into the Hall and spots his wife conferring with the other future Mrs., in the Mars family. He walks up and says hi before sliding down beside Hermione. "What's up?"

"Hey babe, we are going over the final details for Luna and Katie." The other two girls nod. "I think we can handle it from here Hermione. Go have fun with your husband. I'm going to find Drake and Orion and drag them over here to get their approval on this." Katie shoos them away.

_Wedding Fever in the Air_

_Rita Skeeter_

_With the induction of the Marriage Law, weeks ago; the Ministry has been inundated with quickie weddings and plans for the elite's wedding spectacles. I think that seeing these people in their finest is always a show in of itself._

_In the next two weeks; the Four Families will marry off their children. Miss Susan Bones, scion of the Bones family will become Mrs. Neville Longbottom, heir to the Longbottom family._

_Mr. Harry Potter, heir to both the Potter and Black families will renew his vows with his wife Hermione. She herself, is the scion of the Pendragon and Prince lines. Mrs. Potter junior is the daughter of Remus Lupin and the late Rebecca Snape. All the parents of the couple are said to be attending the wedding. _

_Daphne Greengrass; scion of the Greengrass family will marry the Chief of Quileute nation in the U.S., Jacob Black. Miss Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister is slated to marry Vincent Crabbe._

_Mr. Draco Malfoy; heir of the Malfoy line, is said to marry his veela mate Katie Gardner. His cousin and friend Orion St. Rosa, the former Blaise Zabini, will wed his mate, Luna Lovegood; scion of the Lovegood line._

_The Weasley family is in on the action also; Eldest son and heir William will marry Reyna Mars, daughter of Enyo and Ares, sister of Messrs.'. Potter and Malfoy. Second son; Charles Weasley, will be married to the twin of Reyna, Hyla Mars. Their oldest sister Jane Voltori is set to marry Fredrick Weasley. Fred's twin George, is marrying Piper McLean, daughter of American actor Tristan McLean. Youngest child Ronald Weasley will marry Miss Lavender Brown, the daughter of the owner of the local animal shop._

_Miss Ginerva, formally Weasley, is slated to wed Gregory Goyle Jr._

_Some of the new comers have paired off with some of the children of our upper echelon. Lord Cranfield Nott, announced earlier today that his son and heir Theodore has been engaged to Miss Clarisse Mars since the Christmas Holidays. Due to the Marriage Law, Miss Pansy Parkinson will be Mrs. Leonard Valdez by the end of the summer. The Patil's announced their twin daughters' engagements. Miss Padma will become Mrs. Jason Grace on the summer solstice . Miss Parvarti will marry Seamus Finnegan in the late summer. _

_Miss Alicia Spinnet, will on the eve of Beltane, marry her mate Alec Mars Voltori. Mr. Voltori is the eldest brother of the Mars clan and the twin brother to Jane Voltori._

_Some more new names that are marrying are Miss Thalia Grace and Mr. Nico Mars. Nico is the elder of the Mars triplets that include Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Miss Grace is the elder sister of Jason Grace. They are both the children of the deceased American Actress Elena Grace._

_Another Mars brother, Frank Zhang; will be marrying the youngest daughter of Hades and Persephone; Hazel Levaeu._

_Mars cousins Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson will marry after a nine year courtship. Don't worry folks they are related on different sides of the family._

"Two articles in one year. Miss Skeeter is getting better."


End file.
